


血肉之躯

by a_clockwork_orange_juice



Series: shobbs [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clockwork_orange_juice/pseuds/a_clockwork_orange_juice
Summary: 假设他们提早相遇，在hobbs成为警官而shaw背叛组织之前，在美国的街头。二十五岁的hobbs是个想要金盆洗手的劫匪，他因持械抢劫而锒铛入狱，与此同时一位声称自己需要招募卧底的探员闯入了他的人生，那家伙说自己的名字是deckard shaw。故事发生在他们合作后，也发生在shaw死后。很多年后hobbs仍旧会说——是的，与你相遇改变了我的一生。
Relationships: Deckard Shaw & Hattie Shaw, Deckard Shaw & Owen Shaw, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: shobbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *二十五岁的霍布斯长相可参考《蝎子王》，三十岁的肖哥可参考《玩命速递》  
> *三观不正，主要角色有违法犯罪行为  
> *作者的法律和医学常识为零  
> *肖哥有严重ptsd及暴力倾向

-

“hobbs特工现在怎么样？”  
“还是模棱两可地只肯给一些没有任何用处的信息。他一直宣称自己完全是误打误撞、纯属意外地出手援救jade Brown，和我方队员发生的几场交火也是形势所迫下的选择。从抓住他到现在过去了几天，套不出来更多的了。”  
“FBI那边什么情况——”  
“——已经对他进行通缉。可以肯定的是我们投放的关于他叛变的假消息有效，至今没人发现他失踪后被我们抓获。暂时没有针对他的暗中救援行动。但他的敌对意识很强，而且有第三方势力在找他，再拖下去会很难办。”那名特工停住了脚步，“说到底这里不过是个审讯室，很隐蔽但只有几个人常驻，防备力量也不够。为避免有被找到的可能，最迟今天晚上我们就得放弃他。”  
“上面的意思是想办法让他加入我们，所以你不能——”  
“——你得清楚这很难办到。对，他的确是一名传奇特工，杀了他很可惜。但是你觉得这种人会松口吗？就算你审讯他又能得到什么？”  
有的人就是太顽强，又固执，到了一种令人——尤其是他的敌人——感到非常厌烦的程度。男人打开门，hobbs特工还被绑在椅子上，周围没有其他人在。铁链绕着囚徒的脖子，警官神志清醒，看来还没有接受过审讯。不过没关系，他可以给倔强的FBI探员一个下马威。电击按钮被按下后，hobbs猛地绷紧了全身的肌肉，但他被固定在椅子上动弹不得，只扯着脖子咬紧牙关，额头上爆起青筋。半晌才缓过神来，吐出含混不清的骂声。  
“见面礼。”  
“我得说你们的见面礼非常友好。太他妈的善解人意了，我真想也送你一份。”暴脾气的特工不忘嘴硬，他晃晃脑袋，抬头看见了来拜访他的生面孔，“……你有双绿眼睛。”  
但那眼睛太绿了，是碧绿色，莹莹出渗人的凶光，而来者表情也太僵硬、太冷漠而残忍，没有他熟悉的狡黠笑容。所以hobbs很快回过神来，不再关注这一点。  
“你没什么要说的吗？”  
“我能说的已经说了几百遍了，你们是不是他妈的有什么毛病？我根本不知道什么组织，也不知道你们的代号——不别把它告诉我，我还想多活几天。我跟jade brown也没什么交情，我救他有自己的目的，带着他逃亡的时候不清楚在身后追捕的人到底是谁。听我说，放我走我就当这些事情全部都没有发生过……”  
第二次电击让hobbs住嘴了。男人觉得自己得让这个大个子学会停止废话。谎言，他想，不过看起来对方也不是不懂得虚与委蛇。Hobbs探员的暴躁脾性他早有耳闻，资料里也得见一二——现在老实地被捆着的人曾有过多次殴打疑犯逼供的记录，把犯罪分子直接从楼上踢下去来个自由落体也是大块头常干的事。男人曾经以为他会梗着脖子和他们对骂——但由于他们没有给出足够的威胁，被困的探员显然认为他还有脱身的可能，于是选择了压抑怒火，打算编些谎话搪塞过去。实在是异想天开。  
“接下来我问什么，你就答什么，电五次后你就会死，如果今晚我得不到想要的东西也一样。你的机会不多，所以别打岔，我想对于插话的后果你刚刚已经有了很深的体会。我先重复一遍——事情的起因是，两个月前我们的一个特工叛逃了。他任务失败，但是在被处理前杀死了自己的搭档逃走，还带走了很多组织的机密。他跑到巴西，那以后你出现在他身边。你协助他逃跑，别说你一无所知——为了获得你的帮助他一定会为你提供一些东西，现在那些机密文件和jade一起失踪了，而你活着，却撒谎说自己什么都不知道。第一个问题，jade在哪儿？”  
“我不清楚。别急着按按钮，听我说。我真的不知道jade是你们的特工，我是碰巧遇到他的，但他的确买通了我——用一笔钱。那是千万英镑的大数目，但要是没命花也只不过是一堆花花绿绿的钞票和没有实体的股份而已。我会告诉你你想要的。”  
“谁的钱？jade不可能有那么多钱。”  
Luke沉默了一会儿：“decard shaw的钱。”  
男人的面色一沉：“这件事情和decard shaw有什么关系？  
很奇怪，luke想，英国佬居然有如此深远的影响力。有些人对他简直产生了一种类似于“蝙蝠侠无所不能”的迷信思维，在那家伙死去了这么多年以后仍然带有畏惧，总觉得他要么是筹备了一个会在身故后爆发的颠覆一切的阴谋，要么就会在某日带着枪声和地狱的烈火归来，嚣张如昨，狠绝如昨，脸上还是挂着那充满讽刺意味的微笑，潜伏已久的幽灵会重回人间，清查背叛。  
但decard不会，luke知道他做不到。  
“你有我早期的履历，我曾经混迹街头——”  
“——我知道那时decard买通了你为他办事。”  
“也可以说是我们合作过。”  
“但那都是八年前的事情了。”  
它的始末已经不再清晰，资料上只留有几句简短的描写，把当年的枪火掩盖在冰冷的铅字下。讣告又怎么能概括一个人的一生呢？所有的颠沛流离和惊心动魄都被浓缩成干瘪的年代表，也只能触动亲历者的心。  
当有人提起这件事时，luke只是其中一个很小的角色，缩在文章的注脚里，不被读者关注。人们只道decard又一次完美地完成了任务，而四年后他背叛国家，带着所有不算太正义的英雄故事消失无踪。  
“八年前他策划了一起火车劫案，我不清楚他的目的。老walton，现在已经是一个死人，当时是乘坐这辆被运往新监狱的囚犯之一。老家伙手中有一个瑞士银行的秘密账户——jade给我的那笔钱就来源于此，他以此要求自己的儿子norton Walton组织一批人劫狱，而Decard和我卧底其中。我不知道当时到底发生了什么，我只知道——任务结束后几乎所有劫匪都死了，其中就包括walton父子。他们还误杀了几个同辆火车上的囚犯，所以活着的那些也要一直服刑到老。知情人走的走散的散，之后我就没再见到过decard，而那笔钱，那笔钱再也没有人提起过。”  
“jade告诉你他能找到它？还是说不通，就算jade曾经是dacard的手下，他怎么会知道你存在？还想到要让你带他逃亡？”  
“他不知道我是谁，但我认识他。我们遇到彼此真的是个意外——他逃亡的时候被我撞见了，而我认出了他。你说得对，jade是decard的手下，于是我认为他会知道那英国佬的消息。我想自四年前MI6确认decard失踪以来，一个共同的问题就开始困扰你我——他真的死了吗？我认为没有，但我没有任何可靠的消息来源，所以我必须要从jade那里找到真相。我要他用shaw的行踪和那个失踪的秘密账户做交换，换我保他的命。”  
“你要确认decard还活着？”  
“我要确保他已经死了。”  
“你们不该有什么过节。”  
“我们的交集的确很少，不过长话短说就是，那短暂的相处让我们结了仇，”luke说，“我恨他。我恨到想要亲手杀了他，甚至很可惜干掉他的不是我。我不能放过jade，我必须要从他嘴里知道那家伙到底去了哪儿，这样我才能做到复仇或者放下执念。”  
“为什么？”  
“那就是个很长的故事了。”  
男人看着hobbs，似在揣摩他话语的可信度。  
“说实在的，我还是不相信你的说辞。所以讲来听听，你们的交集和你与jade的密谋，谎言编得再像样也于事无补，你得说实话。你有很多时间，午夜到来之前不用担心我会杀了你。”  
“对，”luke闭上眼睛，“我有很多时间，现在最不重要的就是时间。”

-

事情要从抢劫说起。  
八年前的luke hobbs二十五岁，正处于人生的转折点。从萨摩亚离开后luke当了五年的职业罪犯，甚至在黑帮中有了一席之地。jona也在帮忙，老hobbs教他偷窃、维修和改造的技术，教luke打架斗殴、使用枪支、如何看懂安保规划。在非法领域他们有自己的一套。  
当时luke以为自己还要继续犯罪，大概再干十几年，直到被哪颗不长眼的子弹带到地狱里去，坐上那个早就给他留好了的位子。他的人生不会再有什么起色或是波动，总之与正常无缘。贫困让他和jona早早地离开学校进入社会，变得成熟、顽强——但到底还是两个初出茅庐的年轻人。在成年前失踪已久的父亲回归了他们的生活，并且一直努力融入它。没人会原谅抛下家庭离开的人，luke和jona不会再爱他，但慢慢地他们也不再那么憎恨他。  
等到了美国一切又是另一副样子，他们开始在老hobbs的带领下以犯罪维生。那是一段荒唐的岁月，没人会想到现如今嫉恶如仇的hobbs警官曾是流亡街头的帮派分子，警察们的眼中钉。人都会变，卧底飞车党的探员会因为被爱情和亲情打动而选择反水加入罪犯的那一边，而一个有点迷茫、不知未来去向何处也不知道自己的行为有什么意义的年轻人，为了他人眼中的小事突然地引爆自己心中对这种生活的反感也很正常。  
当然，用枪指着别人的头根本不是小事，只不过匪徒们在最后总会很习惯那么做。开始时luke最常做的其实是偷窃，有时也为飙车爱好者改造车辆，后来他们的行动升级，正式走上职业罪犯的道路——而且很隐晦，没在警察那边得到什么特殊的关照。如果所有人都知道称呼你为“屠夫小子”，而你拎着袋子里的人头去酒吧闲逛展示的故事像这个诨名一样在坊间流传已久——那么警察就会盯着你，在你身边安排卧底，而黑帮们要么想要干掉你，要么索性绕着你走。那足以让以小团伙为单位作案的匪徒们入狱或者干脆饿死。Miko balu［注1］当然能够从漩涡中脱身，不止因为他是老大、他从不拥有，而且还有一个很重要的因素——第一本matthew scudder［注2］的故事发生在1976年，而到了监控和DNA鉴定技术飞快发展的二十一世纪，老混蛋们的时代已经落幕，就连bernie rodenbal［注3］都遇到了不能来去自如的公寓（闭路电视困住了这位雅贼），只能说是故事已经变了个讲法。  
Luke做得最多的是黑吃黑的生意，蒙着面抢劫毒贩和皮条客，吃准了有的人不敢报警也不敢报复，而且消息闭塞到不知道自己到底是被谁盯上了。来自萨摩亚的罪犯们不抢那种不肯善罢甘休的类型，那意味着你不得不杀人封口，而当然他们不会杀人，最起码luke以为他和他的家人都不会。  
然后有一天他们抢了银行，这种认知就终止于此。  
谁知道这之间发生了什么？你先是撒谎，然后偷窃，然后劫掠毒贩，最后来到银行大厅里要求他们给你一大袋子钱。简直是疯了。他们驾车逃跑，躲过了警察们的追踪，转移了钱袋和车辆后回到自己的车库里——结果撞见了一个人，而那时他们脸上还带着面罩，简直是把身份印在了头顶上——不能再糟糕了。  
操。Luke的脑子飞速运转，怎么会有人在这里？废弃已久的小巷里一个上了锁的、明显有主的车库，偏僻到连条流浪狗都不愿光顾，现在却闯进来一个吓得软倒在地的孩子。一个十几岁的小偷，好像是吸多了快客后冲动下跑到车库里来搜刮一番。Luke杵在原地，思索到底该如何解决这桩他妈的意外——那小子已经开始瑟瑟发抖，语无伦次地发誓自己绝对不会泄密。劫匪自己也是个年轻人，并没有处理这种事情的经验，他只想着恐吓对方——吓得一个未成年人按你说的做没那么困难。  
但老人第一时间举起了枪。  
Luke几乎是扑过去把老家伙的手掀开，让那颗天杀的子弹打到棚顶上。他甩开老hobbs的手臂，把枪夺了下来，丢到远处，站在那里不住地喘气，愤怒地瞪着他自己的父亲。意外目击到银行劫匪的小偷吓得嚎啕大哭，jona面色苍白地看着对峙中的两人，不敢说话。一时间只能听见他们三个人粗重的喘息，还有一旁的少年愈发恐惧的尖叫。  
“我绝对不会让任何人知道这件事情——”  
“——闭嘴。他妈的给我闭嘴，现在的事和你无关，”luke看着面前的老人，揪住他的领子，手紧张得直抖，“你想干什么？你他妈的刚刚想干什么？”  
老人面无表情地盯着他，那眼神像剃刀刮过：“我想替你解决麻烦。他会把所有的事情都说出去，到时候我们就完蛋了。”  
“他不会。”  
Luke不知道对方会不会，但他就是不想通过扣扳机解决一切。犯罪的已经是我，他想，难道我还要为此杀人？老hobbs看穿他的想法：“你也没法确定他会做什么。下次他又吸了古柯碱后会不会把遇到我们的事当谈资到处讲？也许他对面坐的就是警察的线人。干掉他一了百了，街上到处都是这种注定活不过四十岁的青年，谁会发现？反正他们早晚有一天要被艾滋或者毒品干掉，谁会在乎？”  
“这不是理由。你不能为此把所有没人在乎的人都解决掉。”  
“我只解决目击证人。”  
luke咬紧牙关，可老人没有丝毫松口的迹象，他任由luke拎着衣领，似是很失望不满。年轻人又和老者僵持了一会儿，最后不得不松手，意识到自己不能够让对方改变主意。但他也不能照着老hobbs的想法做事，就这么杀掉一个人后抛尸荒野。  
他摇着头退后几步，走到那蜷缩跪坐在地面上的人旁边，顶住压力用自己的枪指着对方。  
“嘿小子，小子，你他妈的有没有朋友？”没人相信一个拿武器的人在面对被威胁者的时候会局促不安，更何况luke已经是个中老手（他抢过不知道多少人），可是此刻他仍旧难以平静——稍不留神这孩子就会死了，而老人依旧面色不善地看着事态发展，像盘旋着时刻准备啄食腐尸的秃鹫，“有没有知道你平时去向的朋友？”  
“有，我有，我告诉过一个人我会来这里搞点钱，”好在对方反应够快，立刻听懂了luke的话中的意思，“如果我回不去，他们会到这里来找我，甚至会报警。但我不会让他们报警的，放过我，对不起，真的对不起，我再也不会干这种事了。”  
他上气不接下气地抽噎起来。  
“我们不能杀他。”luke回首看向身后的老人，他还是忍不住急促的呼吸，而老hobbs的神态像在看着一场闹剧。但老者没再坚持自己的想法，年轻人得以回身，和那小子一起把这出戏演下去，“听好了，滚，现在就滚，永远别再来，否则我就崩了你——别忘了我已经记住了你的脸。”  
他目送着对方从侧门里飞跑出去。  
“这个地方已经不适合当落脚点了。”这是老hobbs对此事的看法。  
那以后luke开始意识到自己越来越不能忍受这样的事情发生，他做不到像往常一样视若无睹。老人的胃口难以满足，半年内他们抢了第二次银行，都是针对私人银行的小额抢劫，但肯定也在警察那里大出风头。被打烂的柜台、惊恐的眼神、人们的尖叫和小声哽咽，这些画面和过去五年内的画面混合在一起，搅得人无法入眠。我绝对会下地狱，luke想。  
但难道他就甘愿用自己的一生来做足以下地狱的事？  
要人脱离一种已经习惯了的生活环境和生活方式很困难，但也不是不可能。人是适应性很强的生物，只要下定了决心，他们可以过一种和从前完全不同的生活——即使更困苦更辛劳也无所谓。起码那时，luke认为退出和入行一样简单，他需要的只是一张回萨摩亚的机票，然后从头再建立他的人生。会很困难，不过值得一试。  
“我不干了。我和jona一起回萨摩亚，只需要给我们两张机票的钱，剩下的可以全部都留给你。”  
老人不置可否：“除了抢劫外你还会做些什么呢？”  
“任何事。我可以修车、改车，甚至我可以给人打零工，没什么是完全不可能的。”  
luke的态度坚决，并不能被老者的一言半语说服。老hobbs瞪了他许久，最后长叹了一口气。  
“我得提醒你一点，”老人说得轻描淡写，“所有能证明你和jona身份的东西都在我手上。你看，我并不是很想威胁你，但你根本无法离开美国，甚至不能够买一张火车票去别的州。你当然也可以不要护照自行离开，不过我想你很快就会发现，没了它们你什么都做不到——找不到工作，无法谋生，你完全是透明的——甚至没有东西能证明你来自萨摩亚，看来你得去当个机场滞留者了。最后你还是会走投无路开始抢劫或是偷车，不过，”他的声音没有了温度，“你认为自己在那时还能找到销赃途径吗？”  
Luke一言不发，目送他的父亲离开。陷入其中的人被蒙蔽了双眼，此刻才看清一件事——老hobbs并不像自己声称的那样关心他和jona的命运。他沉寂了很长一段时间，然后重操旧业。趁着夜色抢劫无人看管的金店似乎就不必再面对那些眼神——而luke与老hobbs的争吵到底还是影响了他们之间的关系和他的地位（那些是他最不在乎的东西），导致他在这样的行动中沦为末等，只负责站在门口警戒，等到东西拿到后带着人开车逃跑。  
年轻人倚着车张望，这条静谧的街道上只有些啮齿动物制造的声响。远方走来一个手持笔记本的独身男子，他四处打量，偶尔在本子上写写画画，luke盯着他，祈祷对方不要靠得太近——最好转到其他街口去，但显然上帝不愿实现他的愿望，那专注于记录的人低着头，笔直地走向了luke所在的方位，眼看就要和大肆劫掠的匪徒们打个照面。  
他们会宰了他。Luke无比确信这一点，现场没有老hobbs（老人起码还畏惧他的武力，也不愿和他撕破脸皮），倒有另外几个更年轻的罪犯，不能被轻易威胁。年轻人一边暗骂着自己时运不济，一边迎面朝对方走了过去，故意让自己和陌生的过路者撞在了一起。  
“你他妈撞到我了。”  
他板着脸（很多人都说他这副样子令人畏惧，也许每个长得太高的人都有这样的通病——严肃起来有几分唬人），努力压低声线，企图把来者吓得退避三舍，人们见到他时通常这么做，避这个过高的青年如蛇蝎，恨不得在一秒内隐形，就因为luke看起来能一拳砸出他们的脊椎。但这种威慑力对那天晚上他遇到的人来说几乎没有，对方没一点逃跑的趋向。  
那人抬起头，Luke不由自主地注意到了陌生人的眼睛——栗色的瞳孔，但笼罩着一圈浅淡的橄榄绿，此时正迷茫地盯着他：“抱歉？但我得……”  
说着，他就要继续往前走。Luke拦住他，一手按住他的肩膀，对方因为他的举动而眯起了眼睛，两条眉毛拧在一起：“放手。”  
“你以为只要道歉就完了？”  
萨摩亚青年还是锲而不舍地瞪着对方，他板脸板得脸酸，感觉自己有可能已经面目扭曲，但显然男人并没有被他吓到哪怕一点，还在面带不虞地、不耐烦地打算让luke走开：“你还想要什么……”  
过路人越过luke，看到了年轻人身后无光的店面，接着他在luke想出办法补救之前把视线挪了回来，露出了有些惊讶的表情。他知道了。他们同时意识到这点。Luke松开了手，而来者向后退了一步。  
“……你走吧。”luke无奈地摊手，除此之外他不知道该说些什么。  
“呃，事实上我不打算进这家店。”陌生人继续后退，走到路灯的光芒照不到的地方，“是不是该说我什么也没看到？”  
Luke独自一人呆在灯光下，看着对方走远。那人好像不很害怕，也没有嫌恶的表情，只是用那种与他示弱的言语不符合的审视目光盯着luke看了一会儿，最后快速走开。他一定会报警，年轻人想，然后他把那想法抛诸脑后，回到了他的岗位。放松地、平静地等待着警铃大作，时不时看看头顶的月亮。  
早该如此。

-

真正的囚犯生活还是有些难以适应。他被铐起来，带到警局，把能说的全都说了之后开始等待判决。囚徒环视四周，四面空荡的墙壁把他围拥在一个逼仄的小空间中——他还要在这种地方待上不知几年。我会试着适应，而且早晚能做到，luke告诉自己，这让他感觉好多了。  
不知名的警察走进来，带来了一个重磅消息：“有位探员说他想要见你。”  
被手铐铐着的罪犯听了这话，把他本就挺得板直的脊梁扳得更正了些，他活动了一下僵硬的肩膀和手臂，引发锁链发出了一阵哗啦的响声。说话的警员没有关注他的举动，只顾着整理自己手中的文件。没人会关注被锁住的囚犯的小动作，他的虚张声势没有意义，也不会让任何人感到威胁。luke并不想和即将到来的探员或狱警争吵，但努力地让自己看起来不太颓唐——自尊心作祟的结果。  
警员走出去，关上门，囚犯略有紧张地吞咽了几下，然后又深吸了一口气。不多时，两个新的警员和一个穿黑色西装的年轻男人走了进来。警员们替那个陌生人打开门，而他们低声交谈几句，显然是达成了某种共识——在陌生男子颇有涵养地微微颔首致歉后，两名警察退了出去，只留下luke和这个不速之客两个人单独交谈。  
那个人将门反锁了，这才转过头来看他。  
来者身高中等，头发剃得只剩发茬，眉毛很淡，突出的眉骨给本就很深的眼窝打上一层阴影。他眼神深邃，狡猾得像鹰，并且毫不掩饰眼中的考量。陌生人带了一副平光眼睛，刚好能遮挡几分他过于锐利的目光，他的眉眼和过薄的嘴唇让他看上去似乎总是在思索，酝酿一些诡计或是刻薄的话语。  
“让我看看，”男人仔细翻阅起手中的文件,“你的名字——luke hobbs，hobbs先生，”据说是个探员的人看着对他怒目而视的囚犯偏了偏头，挑起他的右眉，微微眯着左眼——脸上扯出一个促狭的笑容，好像写着他毫不真诚的歉意，“没想到我们这么快又见面了。看起来你并不对此感到意外啊。”  
也许是因为luke的偏见，对方随性的翻阅动作似是有意为之，旨在让年轻的囚犯知道自己在他眼中只是个不知名的小人物（即使连囚徒也认为他本就微不足道，面前人的动作还是能轻易地令人感到愠怒——配上那狡黠的微笑，人们会觉得冒犯他人正是这恶劣的访客的本来目的），来者抽出椅子坐在被铐住的人的正对面，和luke只隔了一层玻璃，让囚犯能更清晰地看见他的面孔和那不甚友好的微笑。  
如果不是对方恰巧和被luke威胁的路人有着同一张脸，他还不会如此惹人讨厌。  
“探员，你是个探员。很奇怪，我记得十几个小时前你还是个路过的，”luke站起来，撑着桌子俯视来者，“你简直把我搞糊涂了，小个子。”他故意把最后一个词咬得很重。  
囚犯很快意识到这种举动的无用之处，站得高不能让他看起来比正坐着的那位更有气势，尤其在对方对此毫不在意并用一种看白痴的目光看着他的时候。但是现在坐回去好像是种更蠢的行为，所以他还是站着，俯视对方。  
“这是什么？你的皮肤保养指南？”他指的是陌生人拿在手中、甫一坐下就在他面前翻个不停的那一沓文件。  
“你们家人的犯罪履历，”男人举起手里的档案，让玻璃后面的人和自己的大头照面对面，然后读起来，“你父亲是个很有名的劫匪，也在黑帮中有自己的地位和名号。车、毒品、枪支弹药，他什么都偷，什么都抢，中途入过几次狱，很可惜都量刑不太重，总是没过几年就把他放出来继续他的违法勾当。结束他最长的一次服刑后——提醒你一下，那是七年前的事情，他消失了一段时间。两年后，也就是五年前，你和你的弟弟首次参与他的犯罪行动。那时候你才刚满二十岁。  
“你们组成了新的作案团伙，你，hobbs先生，负责实施犯罪，你弟弟jona打磨、改造，把偷来的东西搞得像自己造的，你父亲负责销赃。新人加入后老hobbs的行事作风收敛了一点，盗窃的事干得比抢劫多，至今没有确凿的证据证明你们偷了多少——但我敢保证金额累积起来够你吃好一阵子牢饭。”他简略地挑了几个案例讲了一下，都确有其事，“不能根据这种模棱两可的证据把你们定罪，不过你们是自己把自己玩进去了。或许是逃离法律制裁太久导致的，盗窃大多发展成抢劫，而劫匪都会想要干几票更大的——半年内抢了两家银行，看来你这回真得进监狱待完一整个年龄阶段，人到中年才能重获自由。”  
“但是，有一个方法——”对方开始切入正题。  
“——不需要。你说得很对，这些我都很清楚。所以看在上帝的份上，劳烦你站起来，向后转离开这里，找一个真正的警察过来判断我到底需要做几年牢。”  
Luke可以断定来者不是个警官。很奇怪，对方现在的衣着和他们初见时几乎一模一样，但当初他只是个在寒风中快步走路的普通人，现在却散发出不可掩饰的危险气息。他是个真正的狠角色。  
无名氏身上有种奇特的气势，并不属于警官，倒像是罪犯应有的。斯文而危险，比明白地袒露的恶意要更难缠、更具迷惑性。拦路抢劫的专业匪徒会骂骂咧咧地开枪，而一个绅士将慢条斯理地绞断你的脖子，很难确定到底哪种死法比较温柔，但人们通常在见第一面的时候觉得第二种人不会造成威胁。  
“我以为你是我们之中铐着手铐的那一个。”  
“如果你需要，可以要求他们给你也提供一副。”  
那种颇具压迫感的、威胁性的笑容再度出现在男人的脸上，但是很快又消失了。陌生人并没有理会luke的挑衅，这会加重人的挫败感：“很多罪犯都会声称自己无罪。如果你进监狱询问自己的狱友，按照囚犯的说法他们都是被律师加害的好人，死刑犯也说自己从来不敢打死一只蚂蚁。我已经准备好听你的托词，但你却根本不打算得到任何减刑的机会，为什么？”  
Luke颓然地坐回原处。他鼓起的愤怒泄光了，留下不知未来去往何处的茫然。  
“因为该结束了。”年轻人矫正了几次坐姿，尽力在对方洞察一切的目光中让自己显得更轻松，他故作自在地活动肩膀四处张望，“我是个罪犯，我抢过很多东西，我不在乎赃物的主人是否是帮派头目、毒贩或卖军火的，如果有人威胁我，我要么逃跑，要么把他打一顿。我讨厌警察，有时也和他们争吵，我不能算是个好人。但该结束了，我不想为了抢劫而用枪指着路人的脑袋。就让他们关押我，或许我会想办法争取减刑，不过我想坐牢应该能摆脱这一切。”  
“你随时可以自首，没必要非等人抓住你。”  
“我会被黑帮报复。而且我还有个弟弟。所以我其实不能为你提供任何内部消息，你找错人了。”  
来者轻笑了一声：“我该告诉你你弟弟已经被逮捕了，就在你之后的一天。”  
“好，好极了，多谢提醒。你们怎么不把老头子抓起来？”  
“听起来你很希望他入狱。”  
“我希望他去地狱。”  
男人饶有兴趣地盯着他：“那是我们共同的心愿。听说过老walton吗？现任首领norton的父亲，目前正在服他漫长的七十年刑期。大概等到一百二十多岁的时候就能出狱——”  
“——也不算太晚，那时候他说不定还没被微生物分解完呢。”  
Luke现在已经冷静了下来。他梳理一下事情的经过——抢劫发生时一位天杀的公职人员（现在就坐在他面前）恰巧路过，而他自作多情地吓唬对方远离死亡威胁，结果反被老练的特工送进监狱。听起来可真妙，上帝保佑萨摩亚人民。  
最开始luke很愤怒，尽管他并没有愤怒的资格（陌生人一直在用他的态度提醒luke这一点）。他是那个罪犯，谁都有权利报警，不管他冒没冒着风险提醒对方都一样。不过这种认知不影响luke打断面前人说话而且极尽挖苦之能——作为无意义的挑衅，反正他能做到的也就只有这个了。  
看起来对方不打算和他计较：“他六十五岁，才渡过刑期的五分之一，目前来看他是没资格再呼吸到自由的空气了。但很可惜的是，最近人们打算把一部分囚犯转移到其他监狱，老家伙也在其中。而他就像关押在肖申克中的银行家一样，有计划和足够的耐心。他立刻向外——主要是向自己的儿子放消息称他把握有瑞士银行的一个秘密账户，现金算上那些股票和债券，我恐怕那足有千万英镑。为了这笔钱，norton将要去劫火车，所有人都会这么做的——”  
“——包括我父亲。”  
“对，而且他希望你也参与。”  
“你希望我做卧底。”  
“显而易见。”  
“你要我阻止它——”  
“——不，你只需要搜集证据，能证明这段时间内他们做了什么就足够了。你要促成它，方便我们一网打尽。”  
Luke一言不发了很长一段时间。  
“你将得到很高的回报。”  
“我会承担比那更高的风险。听着，我不在乎你是谁，总之你绝不是个探员。我也不在乎你到底想做什么，收集资料促成劫狱——为了你所谓的一网打尽？你觉得有人会相信你的说法吗？我和警察打过太多交道，他们中有的正义，有的徇私舞弊，有的很聪明，也有的人完全是蠢货，但你绝对不是他们之一。你太不一样了，你的笑容，你走路的方式，你是那种在打架的时候会盯着关节出击的人，你是危险分子。很多警察连当便衣都透漏着一股警察味，那种感觉和你完全不搭调，你比我见过的最该进监狱的人都更像罪犯。你……”  
面前人用无所谓的表情成功让他住了嘴。luke说这话的时候那个无名氏一直在点头。对方抿着嘴唇，似是应和luke的言辞一般小幅度晃动自己的脑袋，但还是一副蛮不在乎的样子。比起支持，他的动作更像是在表达“实在抱歉你说的我一个字都听不进去”或者“我认为你刚刚的发言完全是废话”的态度。Luke心烦意乱，于是转而低头盯着大理石板，不再看他。  
男人耸耸肩：“听着，我可以让你们免于坐牢。只要安装几个仪器，再把抢的钱交还一部分，我想这点你是能做到的，奢侈品交易区最近没有长得像你们的暴发户顾客，而你的衣服看起来十美元就可以买上一堆——想必现在那些钞票还好好地躺在某处。你会得到新的居住地，新的工作，新的人生，还有，你可以选择回家。”  
年轻人把视线重新对准他：“你为什么会——”  
“——当然我会知道。在拜访你之前我先去找了另一个人，你弟弟和你一样紧张，而且他的心理素质还要更差一些。”  
“jona，他真的很想回家，”luke又安静了一会儿，“你刚提出的时候我差一点就答应了。我不应该和你合作，我会被黑帮打死，老头子会烧了我的身份证明，他妈的每个因此入狱的人都会想要我的脑袋。当民众知道警察执法时使用有污点的线人而且作为交换警方不追究他的责任的时候，他们为此感到愤怒。我从来不是民众的那一方，如果我当卧底，那么我也就不再属于罪犯了。你会出卖我吗？警察会因为正义感而违背和罪犯的承诺，政客会因为任何原因违背承诺——你不是警察，当然你也不是个政客，但你比政客还要混蛋。我实在不该这么做的，”沉默，长久的沉默，“但让一切都滚蛋吧。我同意。”  
极高的风险也将来极高的回报。他从来不畏惧冒险。  
“很好。现在让我们来商谈一下合作事宜。”  
看起来陌生人早料到会有这种结果，因而并不意外，他放下档案，拿出一个黑色金属质感的小物件。按了两下后，从中传来大段的说话声。那是luke的声音。  
“你录音了。”luke认为自己现在对什么事都不会再感到惊讶，“为什么？你惧怕这件事到夜不能寐了吗？顺便一提，你笑起来像只柴郡猫一样，建议你最好少笑一些，免得吓跑普通人——”  
“——够了，”对方终于忍无可忍地打断他，“这是为了以防万一。很多人，像你一样年轻的人，会觉得自己能从两头捞到好处，当个双面间谍。等回到帮派后，Norton可能会同意和其他人，当然包括你，分享这笔千万巨款，而你或许会脑子进水地觉得应该效仿甘地，起码做你父亲的拯救者。这东西会提醒你背叛我的下场。当你不由自主地被黑帮头领提出的丰厚酬劳和他妈的亲情蛊惑的时候，我需要你知道一件事情——出卖我只会让你一无所有。norton可不是个心肠软到会容忍背叛的人，我也不是，所以放清醒一点，拿你拿得到的报酬。  
“还有，实在无法想象你的嘴部会如此发达，真是叹为观止。别再尽力展现你讨人厌的地方了，你以为我想找你来卧底？很好，我是说真的很好，继续保持，当你感觉自己将要停嘴的时候不妨撞撞墙刺激一下想象力，以便你接着在所有人面前反驳我说的每一句话——这样就绝对不会有人觉得我们是一伙的了。相当聪明的举措。”  
luke觉得自己在这时候应该把嘴闭上。  
那人最后说：“先在牢里再待一段时间，大约两天后我就为你争取保释，在那之前我会打入norton的团伙。看到我的时候别太惊讶。”  
他起身将要离开，luke喊住他：“我还有最后一个问题。你的名字？”  
“shaw，”来者停顿了一下，最后还是决定不隐瞒，“decard shaw，虽然我不认为这可行，但还是祝我们合作愉快。”  
“合作，”luke顿了顿，“愉快。”

-

他的新上司不好相处，对于这点luke已经做足了心理准备。  
Decard应当通过了某种考验，luke并不清楚对方是如何博得norton的信任（或许是因为那笔多得令人咋舌的钱），英国人宣称他是老norton曾经的狱友，带来了消息证明瑞士银行的秘密账户确有其事，给norton吃了一颗定心丸，作为回报，他也要从中捞一笔“手续费”，表面上看他很快就融入了组织。  
这时轮到luke完成他的任务。老hobbs把他带到一堆麻烦中，让年轻人无法脱身过正常人的生活，但好歹还为luke提供了一点便利——仗着老人的资历，luke可以做到很多事情，而且只要小心不东窗事发就没人会怀疑到他头上。年轻人认为这就是decard选择他的原因。窃听器和微型摄像头记录下来几场劫案的始末，luke提供给decard有关销赃渠道的内部信息，还有被抢来的货物——一直都在他们的控制范围内，只要申请一张搜查令就能成为警察手中的铁证，把劫匪们都送进监狱。  
Decard想要的显然不只是这个。没人知道他到底要什么，各种意义上来讲他似乎没必要来做卧底，luke一个人就已经足够。英国人清楚劫匪们计划着大搅一场，救出一个活该被关押到死的囚犯，黑帮曾经的老大，而他似乎有意促成这一点——火车上是否有他需要的东西？luke不清楚，而且他也没什么兴趣。  
显而易见，decard不信任任何人，这个半路杀出的英国佬乐于展现戒备，不在犯罪分子面前维持任何好兄弟的假象，他不许人们靠近，也从不给他人机会攻击自己的空档。对luke，从最开始他就把赤裸的威胁摆在台面上，以此防止任何冲动下的背叛。他把关系划分得干净，倒是省了许多麻烦。  
在这段时间里他们又大大小小地吵了很多次。decard把他“从监狱里捞出luke”的行为称作是“投名状”，是他对norton释放的善意信号，而luke尽职尽责（带有私心）地表现出和decard的相看两厌，当人们问起时年轻人就说自己“只是看不惯他那副目中无人的样子”——于是norton认为让他们两个搭档会起到对decard的管控和监视作用，毕竟luke好像很厌恶那个英国佬，不齿对方到会从鸡蛋里挑骨头，自然不会放过decard反常的地方。为此，几乎每次人们看到他们两个，luke和decard都在问候对方全身上下所有的零部件，并诅咒它们早日失灵。  
英国人需要做的也不过就是参与几次抢劫，方便norton拿到把柄后减少警惕。Luke开着车在街道上狂飙，身后被抢的货车侧翻在地，车主正端着枪在原地破口大骂。他的车技还算好，很快就和一旁的norton并驾齐驱，对方并没有理会他。这不是凭借情谊维系的组织，头狼和他们没有什么额外关系，利益是唯一纽带。  
他知道自己的车上有追踪器吗？把车停回车库的时候luke想。或许不是追踪器——那是英国人安装的神秘玩意儿。就算是，也不会引起norton的警觉——他们没打算现在就动用它，一切得保存到更有价值的时刻，不能打草惊蛇。  
他们为了这东西大费周折。Luke打探到norton车库的位置以及帮派中负责看管它们的成员的轮换周期，然后decard给那些车辆添加一些他需要的配件。英国人一定断断续续地安装了很多天，总之，当三天后的傍晚norton告诉各位他要秘密检查一下车库时，decard并没有现身。  
Luke完全惊呆了，此前事情的顺利发展让他松了一口气，没想到变故来得这么快。听到norton的决定的瞬间他的心脏猛地抽搐，接着他又在发现decard真的不见了之后有了一个可怕的猜测。年轻人紧张得像截木头，全身的血都往头顶上涌，但又很快强迫自己做出了回应——他必须忍耐。不仅如此，他还要自告奋勇地前去，一副恨不得对方真是个奸细的样子。  
狡猾的头领还是在怀疑decard——英国人的出现实在太过凑巧，norton难以放心地让他入伙。年轻人跟在首领身侧疾走，一路上不发表多余的建议，拼命地在脑海里构思应对措施。那段路从来没走得如此快过，越逼近目的地他越焦急。  
等到了车库，那里暗得出奇，似乎未曾有不速之客到访。Luke故意先开了一下手电。骤然闪亮的光足以让任何专心在车下钻研的人发现异常。然后他立刻熄灭它，为自己的鲁莽向身旁的人道歉，还好无人质疑他的反常行为。即使知道没有什么用处，年轻人在跑过去的时候还是加大了脚步声，而且他态度强硬地拦住众人，要求他们全都持枪警戒：“我们绝对不能把自己暴露在这种人面前。大家都知道我讨厌他，我主要是讨厌他的脸——他有张无情的脸，看到他的脸你就知道他是个混账家伙，我看八成是警察卧底。他就像喝多了的酒鬼一样不会介意在这种地方发生一场枪战，所以我们必须提高警惕，小心中弹。”  
劫匪们一辆辆地检查过去，就算用枪扫一圈速度也很快。但这是luke所能争取到的最多的时间了——假设黑暗中真的潜伏着一个人的话勉强可以借此逃脱。他大气都不敢出，心脏因为过速而有几分钝痛，好在最后他们什么也没有发现。  
当看到一个遗失在角落的小号扳手的时候，luke默默地将它踩在脚下。  
Luke重视合作，而且一定会为此尽自己的全力，不只是因为他清楚成败与否最后关乎的是自己的自由，也因为性格使然，他无法让自己不对答应的事情负责。他无意背叛，虽然他清楚decard shaw不会相信这一点。最起码那英国人在这方面也很理性，只要青年不率先撕毁合约他就不会做出针对的举动，甚至会在和luke搭伙完成那些“小儿科的抢劫”时教对方一些东西。  
有时他也会给luke点一杯酒。  
第二天他们两个在酒馆里撞见了彼此。人多眼杂，实在不方便沟通，也只好打个哑谜——luke挑眉而decard点了点头，他们的眼神在空中交流了一瞬，英国人说了一句在其他人耳中不明不白的话：“你很有胆量。”接着他随手甩给luke一把枪。沉甸甸的枪支撞在胸膛上，luke手忙脚乱地接住它。只是一把枪，并没有什么特别。  
“这是什么？”  
“你遗落在犯罪现场的武器，而我替你收尾的时候顺手捡了回来，”英国人摊手，“奉劝你一句，永远拿好这把枪，把它带在身上——这样如果有一天你犯蠢被逮到，就有东西拿来自尽了，你最好自我了断，因为我可一点都不想受你的牵连。”  
这不是我的枪，我从没这么不小心。Luke想要这么说，察觉到decard的画外音后又改变了主意：“我得提醒你我他妈的戴了手套，不会留下什么见了鬼的指纹。”他瞄了一眼，四周没有人在注意他们的谈话，“我会带着它，以便下次有机会打爆你的脑袋。”  
“如果你愿意这么白日做梦的话，随你的便。”  
对方侧过身去不再看luke，转而和酒保攀谈，之后也许还说了些什么，但年轻人没有仔细地去听。武器到手后他检查了一下。那是把旧枪，年头多了但看上去仍旧好用，而且附赠一匣装满的子弹。枪体很有分量，比黑帮们通常使用的那种火力要强。它像头沉默着的野兽，但所有人都会知道它的嗥叫和利爪多么恐怖，能够轻易地撕裂躯壳。  
这难道算礼物？  
过了一会儿，norton也出现在这里，他在找decard。面对首领抛出的棘手问题，想象中的冲突并没有发生，decard而且回答得滴水不漏——非常简单但无可挑剔的理由，因为他昨夜遇到了一个美丽的女人——度过了难忘的一夜。  
Luke看着这一切发生，不得不说，decard演技精湛，表现得十足轻佻，仿佛那就是他的本来面目。Norton将信将疑，年轻人立刻跳出来打岔，用抬杠把话题带了过去。他状似无意地抢了norton的话头，让头领一时有些接不上来。英国佬翻了个白眼，留下一句对luke的嘲笑后离开了。  
decard走后不久，norton问：“他保释你的时候你到底做过什么？看起来他真的恨你。”  
“英国人，他们恨美国的空气。”  
很快只剩luke一人坐在原处。突如其来的认可让他不知如何回应，只好坐在一旁小口地喝着自己的波本，像个普通的顾客那样百无聊赖地注视陌生的人们起身或是落座。一旁的酒保打断了这种放空，把一杯不知名的饮品放到luke面前。剔透的冰块在酒面上晃动着，气泡慢悠悠地泛上来，诱人一尝。  
“我没有点酒。”  
“这是刚刚走的那位先生点给你的。”  
年轻人摇晃酒杯，杯壁冰冷，冰块撞到玻璃后发出清脆的叮当声，luke看着琥珀色的酒液出神。他喝了一口，是黑麦威士忌。苦酒入喉的口感辛辣，对于不习惯的人来说，第一口很难品味到醇香——但它会逐渐得到人们的欣赏。因为威士忌就是威士忌，不会有某种年份的葡萄酒所被人称道的“花果香”，但它有威士忌独有的味道。  
Decard很难相与吗？不管怎样，对方是个不差的合伙人，而了解某人总是从解除了对他的刻板印象开始的。luke试着在没有旁人的时候找英国人聊天。多数时候还是以争吵和挖苦告终，但也有那么几次他们和平共处，闲散地说些没营养的话。偶尔他们一起行动会面临围殴，luke依然靠他的力气和从老hobbs那里学的摔跤技巧解决敌人，往往他能在战斗结束后看到来自decard的挑衅——对方轻松地通过猛击对手的腰侧让人在一回合内败下阵来，只得躺倒在地上呼痛。  
Decard会对luke的目光报以不甚友好的微笑——谁教他对luke的打架方式嗤之以鼻。而luke开始意识到那样的笑容也没那么讨厌——只要它出现在decard shaw的脸上，而不是什么其他的混混。  
这段时间里他喝了更多的黑麦威士忌。今天喝起来和昨天一样好，而且会越来越好。Decard不吝于教导他。英国人随口讲一些射击和攻击的诀窍，如何一击致命，如何让你的对手失去战斗意志，诸如此类。打击肾脏会带来无比的疼痛，这点他已经演示过很多次了。最后他得出结论——重要的是练习。听了和没听好像也没太大区别，反正说的人和听的人都不是很认真。  
luke只是喜欢和decard心平气和地待在一起，吹着沉默的风。  
很快到了囚犯转狱的时间点。干一票大的，劫匪们都这么说。他们在火车途经地周围一个不起眼的小镇租了栋房子，花几天时间潜伏在这里，只等待最后的收网。明天一切都会结束。照例检查底盘时luke这么想。枯燥且繁琐的工作会吸引人的全部注意力，很久后 luke才感到自己流了一身的汗，盐水蛰得人面颊刺痛。汽车底部狭小的空间里只有他和他的呼吸声——也许还有耳鸣。他实在待了太久，在炎热的夏日，贴近地面的地方温度过高，热浪和机油味的污浊空气让人头晕。  
Luke从车底钻出来，拿了一条毛巾打理自己。发动机发出一阵阵有规律的嗡嗡声，远处传来夏天的飞虫鸣叫，连风都带来催眠的白噪音，本应是宁静祥和的场景，他却莫名地感到死气沉沉——少了些人声。  
“Norton在哪儿？还有其他人呢？”他擦擦脸上的汗，随口问，“decard？总感觉这几个小时里我谁都没有看到。”  
老hobbs就站在他身后，闻言，他的表情古怪地凝滞了一下，但很快又恢复如常：“谁知道。他们也许在房间里。”  
年轻人擦汗的动作停止了。他盯着老人看了几秒，从老家伙的脸上找到了一些不那么对劲的东西，大骂一声后向房中冲去。他去敲每一个房间的门，大声喊着norton的名字，还试图拉动锁好的把手，把单薄的木门摇得震天响，吵闹的声音在整栋房子的所有角落都能听见，要的就是这样的效果。  
敲到第四扇的时候，门开了。  
Decard和norton都在里面。英国人还保持着打开酒瓶的姿势，身边摆了两个装满酒的酒杯。他背对着头领，正看向门口突然出现的萨摩亚青年，表情平淡，既没有慌张也没有如释重负。Norton站在英国佬身后的不远处，此时恶狠狠地盯着luke，脸上笼罩着阴云。  
Luke本打算编个借口，但和norton对视后他就知道那没有意义了。Norton的视线在他们两个之间游走，少顷他说：“我不知道你们的关系什么时候变得这么好。”  
“从来没有。”luke试着解释。他想到自己的父亲——老hobbs本性冷漠，提起这件事时却露出了犹豫的神情，似乎不知道该不该阻止——这当然不可能是善心大发，“其实对你来说我和decard一样。我们都是你半路的合伙人，事成后会分走一部分钱——原本全部属于你的钱。”他顶着压力接着说，“如果你宰了他——看起来大家都能多分一份，但那就是开了先河，你杀了第一个同伙。不能保证之后在我们身上会发生什么事情，对吧？”  
他胆大包天。不管norton是相信他真的鲁莽到敢把心里的怀疑挑明还是依然觉得他和decard有什么密谋，现在看来都不是什么好事，归根结底他还是威胁了领头人，摆明了要站在英国人那一边。但norton只是眯着眼睛看了他很久，接受了luke不会就这么离开而他无法同时对付两个人的事实，然后一言不发地走了。  
Norton走后luke进了屋子，把门带上，此刻空荡的房间里只有他们两个：“真不敢相信你用后背对着他。而且没掏枪。”  
Decard shaw扬起手，一面闪亮的镜子被夹在他的指缝，显然他以此判断norton的动向。从这个角度luke能更清晰地看到英国人腰间的配枪，用于固定的扣子已经解开了，应当可以立刻拔出来对敌。  
“如果我面对他或者掏枪和他对峙，说不定现在这件事已经结束了。”  
“以一死一活的方式？”  
“然后那么长时间的准备会完全泡汤，而且当我动手杀了一个，就不得不解决剩下的所有，前功尽弃。”decard说着，以教导后辈的口吻，“你找的借口不算蹩脚，但太直白了。”  
“一时之间想不出别的。他绝对察觉了，不管察觉到什么。不过，我应该有帮到你吧？”  
Luke一向自我，很少怀疑自己的决定。他知道自己的行为是正确的，但奇特的是他还是想要得到decard的肯定——或许是因为紧张，现在他有一种明天就要上法庭终审的感觉。倒不算害怕，但一颗心不上不下地悬在半空也很难熬。  
“帮大忙了，节省了我很多时间。你做了果断的决定。”英国人在笑，那是种无奈的笑容，他放弃了一般地叹口气，“你令我惊讶。超乎我的想象，hobbs先生，我承认我们的合作迄今为止还算合拍。紧张吗？”  
他把其中一杯酒递给luke。  
“紧张得要死，我看离开这件屋子之后我就会被围殴。”luke高举酒杯，“敬犯罪。还有我的心脏，感谢它挺到现在。”  
Decard拍了拍他的肩膀：“轻松一点，不会有事。”  
“冒昧地问一句——那些听你说过这话的人最后都怎么样了？我猜他们没全都活着吧。”  
“一大部分现在还很健康。”  
“‘一大部分’，多谢宽慰。”  
“穿防弹衣会让你更安全。”  
“好建议，除了找不到防弹衣以外堪称完美。”  
英国人指指面前的衣柜：“给你准备的。就当是礼物吧，但要注意别让任何人发现你穿着它——那样就没有意义了。”  
Luke看着他，然后回头猛灌了自己一口酒，好半晌他才说：“谢谢。我是说真的谢谢。你一直说我们是合作关系——但我想其实不算，你更像是我的上司——而且还是不必对我负责的那种。所以谢谢——”  
“——你听起来像是在神父面前为我做无罪辩护。”  
年轻人夸张地举手发誓，“上帝在上，就算明天我被流弹打死，也和面前这个牙尖嘴利的英国人没有任何关系，虽然他挑剔得过分、爱好是惹人讨厌、口音像来自伦敦的哈利波特，但他已经尽了全力。阿门。”  
英国佬被他逗笑了：“嘿，放轻松，你不会出事。出去以后想做什么？到时候你可以选择待在美国或者回家。”  
“不知道。”  
Luke又续了一杯酒，喝一些会让他心情更好。酒精和几句废话就让他再度理智了起来，这是年轻人始料未及的。他很想回家。但他并不能确定jona是否能理解他所做的一切。luke的兄弟对老头子没那么多的憎恨，而他的行为可以说是一种背叛和欺瞒。他知道一切都糟糕透顶，可是此刻不同。  
此时此刻他想不起自己一团乱麻的人生，只考虑来自某个人的一杯酒。  
事实证明，不想让自己的计划告吹的人不止decard shaw一个。行动迫在眉睫，容不得他们再内讧增减人手，Norton对今天的插曲容忍度极高，只是把luke调到了相对更没影响的地方——让他负责接应，和老hobbs一组。承担的风险和分到的钱都会变少，不过没人有异议。  
“luke负责驾驶，”一切都准备就绪，临出发前大家的情绪都亢奋得过头，norton给手下人分配他们的位置，好像这样就能重新掌控全局，“让你父亲坐在后座。”  
那时luke不知道这会带来多大的麻烦。

［注1］劳伦斯布洛克的马修斯卡德系列中重要配角，职业罪犯，马修的好友  
［注2］劳伦斯布洛克的马修斯卡德系列中主角，私家侦探  
［注3］劳伦斯布洛克雅贼系列主角，显然是个贼


	2. 中

-

劫狱当天，luke按计划里规定的那样驾车跟随在火车外等待接应。铁黑的列车如一条巨龙，拖曳着分节的身躯在一片漫无边际的黄沙中孤独地爬行，点缀一道轰鸣着的墨痕。私家车远远地随从其右，放眼望去可见沙丘和庞大的列车，不管怎么行驶面前的惟二景象都维持着奇妙的恒定不变，似一滩静默死水，只偶尔翻涌出细小的波纹。气温过高，燥热得让人心慌，他和自己的父亲话不投机，于是就精神紧绷地沿着黄沙行进，车里沉闷得像热过了头的棺材。二十分钟，三十分钟，时间慢慢过去，还是没有同伙们带着任务完成喜讯从车厢中逃出来的迹象。即使luke早知道会发生这种事，他也一样有些焦虑。  
年轻人紧着嗓子提醒坐在后位的老人：“他们一定是被困住了，现在该我们上车......”  
一把枪顶住了他的后脑。  
车内不通空气，冰冷的金属贴紧皮肤，无法忽视的棱角隔得人绷紧了神经。  
“掉头。”  
“不，你不能——”  
luke试图拖延时间。  
“——你以为我不敢打死你吗？掉头。”  
他踩了刹车，轿车的速度渐渐慢下来，距他们的目标越来越远。很快，那辆火车就消失在了luke的视野中，他清楚小车恐怕再难赶得上它了。老人用枪指着自己的儿子，指使年轻人按照他的要求左拐右拐，直到他们目之所及的地方只剩下一片片看上去一般无二的山丘。  
“为什么？你临阵脱逃会招致报复。黑帮不会放过你，也不会放过我和jona，”luke看着四周的一派萧索，完全不清楚自己在驶向何方，并且找不到指引方向的标志性景物，但他父亲就像脑中有雷达一样敏锐，穿梭荒原如同回到巢穴的野兽，“你能逃到哪里去？等到那些人把他们的老头领救出来——”  
“——他不会被救出来。我们等了那么久都没人出现，他们一定是被警察控制住了，计划宣告失败。现在不跑还想等到什么时候？”  
老头子没发现decard是卧底。luke莫名松了一口气。不知为何这让他感到有一点安心，好像最后的底牌还没被揭露。他不知道自己开了多久的车，也早就已经放弃原路返回的异想天开了，汗从年轻人脸颊上流下来，枪口顶着头颅的感觉难以忽略。老人的手一直端着，却没有因疲惫而产生一丝浮动，而且他显然不会对自己的孩子心软。  
他们沉默，只有粗重的喘息声清晰可闻。气氛的凝重使双方都很急躁，车内的气压低得让呼吸都变得有些困难。路遇乱石时luke急打了一下方向盘，车子剧烈地摇晃，枪口一时偏离了他的后脑，但很快又矫正了回来。  
“别耍花招。”  
“必须躲开那块石头，否则会爆胎。”年轻人举双手表示自己无害，“对不起。我没有别的意思。”  
他趁此能够放开方向盘的机会，顺手将别在腰间的枪取下，塞在了驾驶座椅背和椅面间的夹缝。接着两个人继续无声向前。  
“你难道不想要那笔钱？只要你不逃跑就可以分到一份。如果你把他们救出来，或许会有更多。”  
“我已经有一笔钱了。银行使我收获颇丰，何必再贪图注定不属于自己的那部分呢？想想norton，再想想shaw，想想那些不知天高地厚的年轻人，都很聪明，不是吗？可他们注定要被审问，或许得在同一所他们打算劫的监狱里度过几十年，而我拥有自由，因为我不那么贪心。我有自己的钱就够了。可你，”老人恶狠狠地说，“你想拿走它们。你这忘恩负义的小子，是我带你入行，是我教你技术，你却想要偷我的钱。”  
老混混命令luke下车，并且不容许他浪费一点时间。Luke听从了，在期间多次劝说老人冷静，但对方根本不想听，于是他不再说话。老年人只是很坚决地要求luke离开车，手里的枪直指着他，逼年轻人站到稍远处——全身都暴露在枪口下。  
事情越来越麻烦了。这里是苍凉的野外，顶多生存着一些奇形怪状的灌类植物，偏远到即使投尸十几具，它们也不会因为散发出腐烂的气味而被人发觉。豺狼、秃鹫等野生动物会闻着气息赶来饱餐一顿，不过也很难判断动物们是否生活在这里，毕竟此刻天上连只乌鸦都没有飞过。  
倒在这种地方最大的好处就是可以尽快回归自然，你会成为画面一角的无名尸骸，直到被分食、风化，彻底融入这片荒芜。头顶上是碧蓝的、无云的长空，于是也没有东西能够遮挡毒辣的阳光，风吹得人口干舌燥。车内温度已经很高，车外更甚，luke感到自己被热浪席卷，汗顺着他的脸流下来，流到眼睛里，但他不敢眨眼——必须一直盯着那把枪，尽管这让他忍不住发神经。  
他试过四处张望，刺目的太阳令人不能直视，几乎落泪。他眯着敏感刺痛的眼睛转过头，枪还是在那里。无济于事，它不会消失。  
老人一直要求luke退后，但他只真的遵从了几次，其他时候都是象征性地挪动一点，于是他们的距离并没有拉得很开——即使这样luke也没机会把枪夺下来。他只能任人宰割。好在他们中稍站上风的那位也被天气搞得头昏脑胀，失去了一点判断力，没有发现他的小动作，否则那老人说不定会立刻扣动扳机。  
“你不能这么做。”  
即使老hobbs已经打定了主意要丢下这个年轻人独自逃跑，无力的争辩似乎也能放松一点老家伙的警惕，使他松懈。  
“我为什么不能？”  
“那不是你的钱。那是抢来的，你得把它们留下——”  
“——拿去交你们的保释金或争取减刑是吗？别傻了。你知道，你比jona胆大，他只在修理机械上有天赋。但你就是不肯面对犯罪，你总想着收手，想着什么人无辜。那很不好，不过我想，你以后再也用不着纠结了。”  
说罢他冲着luke的腹部开了一枪。Luke痛苦地倒在地上呻吟，一只手捂住自己的腰腹。好极了，他想，老家伙打的是防弹衣覆盖的部位，而且对方只顾着离开，没发现他的指缝间没有鲜血。  
痛感还是有的，被击中的一刹那luke眼前一黑，后来那些光怪陆离的色泽才从他的视野中褪去，重新变成眼前无尽的沙石。等到汽车完全离开了视线，luke缓慢地从地上爬起来，他想找个稍微有些阴影的地方呆着，然而正午的日光直射如此恼人，让他只能斜靠着一株小小的灌木，用那微小的阴凉聊做安慰。  
肋骨断裂的疼痛并没有那么剧烈，但也足够磨人，使呼吸都变成了一种持久的折磨。他应该是昏迷了一段时间，醒来后嘴唇已经干裂，而且被晒得很想吐。幸好没有鸟来吃他，换另一种角度想，这鬼地方偏僻到连鸟都没有，获救的希望更渺茫了几分。  
但luke还可以等待，起码在脱水之前不挪动地方。反正就算尝试自己逃离又能怎么样呢？他根本找不准方向。不如再等一会儿，赌一把他的猜测。  
他百无聊赖地盯着前面，直到有什么东西从远方驶来——迷彩色，移动得很快，以恍惚到几乎昏厥的人的视角来看它活像一座运动着的小山。最开始Luke认为那是他幻觉中的奇景，直到它越来越近，才从一片山色中脱离，让人看清来到自己身边庞然大物的全貌。  
那是一辆车。它一路扬起飞散的碎石，突兀地停在年轻人面前，工业造物和周遭的无垠荒漠格格不入。一个身穿黑色作战服的士兵跳下来，重重地合上车门：“你他妈的真是天字第一号白痴。”  
“从来没想到过我会有机会说这句话，”luke看向来者，无法克制脸上的笑意，“虽然你听起来还是像在说话的时候含着一百个于勒叔叔的牡蛎，但你的声音真是宛若天籁。”  
decard shaw走向因失水而无力起身的年轻人，逆炽热的骄阳而行，一步一步，踏着luke声如鼓擂的心跳。他站定，然后蹲在对方面前，把所有危险到能够致人死地的光线都挡在身后。  
“如果你希望通过说废话耗尽身体里的最后一点水分，我不打算拦着你。”英国人伸出手，“起来，我送你去医院。”  
Luke现在才能在这片人为的黑影的遮蔽下勉强睁开眼睛，费力地抓住对方递过来的手臂。  
“追踪那把枪，”他说，“我把有追踪器的枪留在了车上，你可以通过它找到老头子。他会在离开这片区域后立刻换车，而且荒原深处不知道有没有信号，所以必须抓紧时间。”  
Decard撑着他，让年轻人能够走得更稳：“已经有人去那么做了。我只负责把你这白痴带回来。怎么发现的？”  
“就当那是一种直觉吧，我总觉得你的话中有弦外之音。”  
Luke无比庆幸自己是在无人处搞定了那把枪。被人发现只会让一切计划前功尽弃。第一次看到闪烁着红光的追踪器时他很诧异，止不住地从各个角度端详它，揣摩decard这么做的意图。跟踪他有什么意义？对那英国佬来说，只要luke能达到不捣乱的最基本要求就万事大吉，想必decard也从来没期望过年轻人能做到些别的。  
“如果你真敏锐到这种程度，就该知道我把他给你是为了什么——留着它自己保一条命，或是干脆给你爸一颗子弹。然后你的做法就是放弃这条生路，宁可躺在太阳底下打算把自己晒成一只脱水的海豹？”  
那把枪的存在到底算是提防，还是一种无言的庇护？或许两者皆有。他们充其量算同伙，说得直白些，只是互相利用的关系，甚至于luke hobbs并没有很高的利用价值。年轻人对合作尽心尽力，即使decard选择漠不关心他也一样会去阻止norton——但当luke发现英国人暗中采取的措施，那些行动中又带了一些回报的意味。他发现对方并非完全是铁石心肠，因此才不由自主地说出了自己的慌张，才能够把本应用来保命的东西拿去标记老人的行踪——因为他莫名地笃定decard会来，而那英国人也确实赶到了。  
“我不能开枪打他。”  
“你打算在这种时候原谅他？看不出来你有当圣人的潜能。”  
“老头子没穿防弹衣，”luke解释道，“他年龄很大了，如果我打伤他，再加上被照射几个小时，他一定会死的。而那笔抢银行来的钱只有他知道藏在哪里，我试着找过但被发现了，从那以后他一直很防备我。我不能让他死，起码现在不行。开口说这种话也没什么难的，多谢你救了我的命，看看四周吧，”他动作浮夸地转了一下头以示意，“北方是两个土丘和几株灌木，南方是几株灌木和两个土丘，四面八方都他妈的一个样，没有任何区别。凭我自己不可能走得出来。我本打算再待几个小时就动身去找出路，不过更有可能的是那时我已经失水到没得救了，所以感谢你能来。你没必要救我，但你还是来了。”  
有人这么说过吗？你真的是个很好的队长。luke注视着身旁人的侧脸，并未把这句话说出口。  
Decard低笑了一声，似是在嘲笑年轻人的胡言乱语：“这里是哪里？如果你不小心掉到撒哈拉沙漠里，那你就有机会祈祷自己死得痛快了——我是不会去撒哈拉的，但这里只是一片荒原。如果荒原横亘在你面前，那就跨越它。”他的笑容张扬，轻描淡写地说一句分量很重的话，“记住一点——你拥有我的承诺。”  
他们深一脚浅一脚地走，到了车上时年轻人终于如释重负地睡着了。他已经很累，偏偏此时足够放松，颠簸的车辆使他睡得很沉。  
等到luke醒来，他再找不到decard的踪迹，但有人（想也知道是那英国佬）给他留下了一张机票和一个电话——两种选择，jona已经飞回萨摩亚，他的麻烦解决了。如果他决定回家，那么他能得到一张机票，而如果他想要留在美国，那么decard可以给他提供一个工作机会。  
尽管英国人在留下的讯息上讲明了工作的危险性，luke还是选择了后者。

-

人们不知道的是，在讲故事的时候你很容易就能颠倒黑白。一个完全编造的谎言会让人轻易察觉，但七分真三分假的故事有极高的可信度。Luke可以删改情节，增添并不存在的争端。他可以说是decard利用了他，坑害了他的父亲，独吞了报酬，甚至可以说对方害死了自己的弟弟。  
没人会知道真相。远在萨摩亚的jona不会介意这一点，decard也不会，因为死人不在乎诽谤。在这样的欺骗下Luke很快讲到他和jade的相遇——而那又是另一场骗局了。  
他在巴西的街头堵到jade时，对方正在躲避三个人的追杀。luke装作无意地救了他，他带着jade在地上翻滚，躲避步枪的扫射。逃过一波攻击后警官看着他，故意做出一副恍然大悟的样子：“真没想到是你。看看你的脸，jade，你是jade brown，总算让我找到你了。”  
然后luke把他扯过来，拖到一个能摆脱追兵的地方，冷眼看着对方捂着流血的肩膀大口吸气。  
Jade是个英国间谍，白种人，比luke矮一个头，年龄也要小一点。他一头短发金得发棕，蓝眼睛，相貌普通，是不引人注目的那种类型——但现在很难做到，因为烧伤的伤疤遍布他全脸，像交错的蛛网分割了间谍的面孔，粉红的坑洼和沟壑让他的脸看起来狰狞可怖。Luke当然可以背下更多对方的体征，不过那都来自档案里的资料，现实来看，jade给人留下的第一印象就是这样。  
“你是谁？为什么救我？你找我有什么目的？”对方戒心很强。  
“你肯定不认识我，但我认识你。你是decard shaw的手下。还记得这个名字吗？你的老上司，”luke把他撒了一遍又一遍的谎简短地讲了一下——他们是如何有过节，decard是他的头号仇家，等等等等，谁仔细地听过？“我知道你。不，不只是八年前，四年前你也在，在我调查到的资料里，你一直追击decard直到他失踪，但我不相信。你真的在追捕他吗？有没有可能你是故意放了他一马，然后看他逃跑？”  
他知道jade没有这么做过，没有任何人在当年的事件发生时帮了decard一把。但他必须说谎，他声称救了他几次性命的英国佬是他的仇人——人们总是信任憎恨所带来的驱动力，而不相信虚无缥缈的爱能做到这一点——尤其对decard的敌人，luke必须要让那些人以为他们是同类。  
他要真相，不管那是什么。  
“……我能为你做什么？”jade猜测了一会儿后小心翼翼地开口打探。  
“没有任何证据能够证明decard死了——所以我怀疑他有可能还活着，这不是我希望看到的。如果真这样，我要亲手杀了他。而你，就像我刚才说的——我不认为你真的在追捕他。或许你会记得他的藏身之处。把它告诉我，我就协助你逃亡。还有，我想你能找到一笔钱的下落。”  
luke说话的时间足够jade进行一场计算——算清他现在的处境。显然间谍搞清楚了一件事情——除了“曾是decard的帮手”这个luke认定的标签以外，他对对方来讲没有任何利用价值。而如果他想要得到警官的帮助，就得让自己拥有更多的筹码。  
“对，”最后他说，“我帮decard逃跑了。但我不能现在告诉你他跑到了什么地方，帮助我，我会带你找到他——还有钱。”  
当然在逃亡途中，他和警官交换了很多ETEON的资料，不过这点不需要告诉审问者。  
就像这世界上除了两位当事人以外，没人有必要知道luke和decard还有第二次相遇。

-

他以为他们没有机会再见了，但第二次见面——真的纯属偶然。  
当几个月后luke不得不在芝加哥的街头躲避一群黑帮的袭击时，他终于切实地理解了decard shaw所说的“这是一份有危险性的工作”的含义。做罪犯时身边的人和警方冲突是常态，等到你真当了警察而又只能被犯罪份子追击，那就是另外一回事了。他身份变换后对执法人员的认同感大大提高。  
年轻人跑过街角，勉强甩脱追兵，得以站在墙后歇息，让超负荷的心脏安静下来。杂乱无章的建筑成了luke躲藏的最好助力，感谢政府和当地居民。他身后跟着五个人，好不容易才能躲开那帮家伙。远处传来稀落的交谈声，听声音似乎还未有人靠近他现在的位置。  
手枪子弹打空了，而且luke身上只剩一个弹夹。此时反击无异于送死，他只想保留一点力量，没有逞强的心思。检查完所剩无几的装备后，luke四处张望打算找个暂时的落脚点，以防追杀者地毯式搜索找上门来，把他堵在无处脱逃的小巷。巡视间他无意发现对面的拐角处有个隐匿着的身影，躲藏在那处黑暗中。  
对方曲着身，完美地和黑夜融合在一起，成为一片极易被人忽略的阴影，如果不是变幻的月色恰巧使他的影子偏移了一点，luke不会有机会找到他。即使这样，黯淡的月光也不足以让人看清他身体的轮廓。但显然，大块头刚刚搞出的动静对藏在暗处的人来说太大了，他发现了luke，并将枪口对准了年轻人。luke也第一时间端起枪，和对方隔着寂静的街道对视。  
“hobbs？”  
对面的人先开口，然后他脱下了脸上的面罩，露出一张熟面孔。luke这才注意到自己下意识地屏住了呼吸。  
“……decard？”  
在间谍好像看着一辆隆隆作响的拖拉机一样嫌弃的目光中，年轻人小跑着跨过街道，尽量放轻脚步地靠近了对方。  
decard shaw仍处于戒备状态，狐疑地看着突然出现的前罪犯，手中的枪口不着痕迹地对准他。而luke已经把枪重新别回了腰间，他只顾着盯着这个久别重逢的人，没注意到面前人的防备。  
“小声一点。你到底是从哪里出现的？”英国人上下打量他，“土里？你看起来就像在建筑原材料里滚了一个来回。”  
luke想了想，还是把那句激动的“很高兴再见到你”憋了回去（被追杀的时候说这种话听起来很愚蠢），他指了指身后：“从后面大概三个街区的地方。”  
这并不能减少decard的疑惑：“你跑了三条街？怎么，你身后跟着十头饿极了的狮子吗？”  
“跟着五个抽到神智不清的毒虫。听好了，我们有不同的目标，所以我不是故意闯到你的包围圈里来的，我不知道你又跑到美国来做什么，反正我也不是很在乎，总之，不用怀疑我的目的，我根本没预料到会见到你。你在四处看些什么？”  
“找一个能容纳你爬出来的坑然后把你丢回去。你的工作这么危险？”  
“有时如此。而且这是你介绍的。”  
“我给你介绍的是一份‘有危险性’的工作。”英国人用手指比划他，眼神锁定他的小臂，“不是一份送死的工作。”  
luke顺着对方的视线看向自己的手。它中弹了，早就过去了一段时间，现在他的手指变得冰冷僵直，难以活动。血顺着战术手套流下来，凝固在他裸露在外的指尖上，luke的指甲已经因失血而泛着死一般的白。那股腥味很快充斥了他们身处的小空间。  
“刚起步的时候总是很艰难。”  
“好想法，最好刻到墓碑上，因为等你身上盖国旗的时候神父恐怕不会这么说。”  
年轻人无所谓地摊手。他们侧耳倾听，敌人的脚步声似乎越来越近，悉悉索索的响动好像嘹亮的战争号角。英国人飞快地进入战备状态，他调整好姿势，而且以双手握住枪，将头探出墙角一点。他们屏气凝神地等了很久，没人过来。刚才的响声也有可能是他们警惕过头。当务之急是找个地方躲起来，总好过这样提心吊胆。  
“你觉得那边怎么样？”luke不打算回应decard的嘲笑，“我们可以躲到那里去。”  
“我们？不，没有我们。”  
luke看着他：“别反驳，你受伤了。”  
英国人啧了一声：“狗鼻子。你该先嗅到自己才对啊——既然你现在闻起来像一只被扒了皮的狗熊。”  
“同时我也能闻到你身上的味道。”  
“我本来可以突围。现在？你身后跟着五个人，是吧？太棒了，因为我这边也有五个，而且你该庆幸我干掉了狙击手，不然我们会一起玩完——所以为什么我又需要躲躲藏藏，还有为什么每次我遇到你都没有好事？”  
“肯定是自然原因。拉丁美洲的蝴蝶扇了一下翅膀之类的。”  
“而飓风吹动了一头象宝宝，让他跑出来碍事。”  
拌嘴。他们以很小的声音说个不停，然后跑到luke选中的那栋房子。低矮的平房，看上去废弃已久，空间狭小而且位置隐蔽，像沙滩上的一块碎贝壳一样难以被发现。  
luke犹豫了一下：“呃，现在我没有开锁工具。”  
他打算尽量无声无息地把窗户玻璃砸开，decard制止了他——并且给了luke一个“我觉得你的脑子很多余”的眼神。英国人开枪打穿了锁：“就算你是这幅身材，也不代表所有的事都要用金刚的方式解决。进去。”  
他们顺着窗户翻了进去，街上的声音完全消失了。这令人不安。房间里一片漆黑，满地碗碟的碎片，破旧的家具上积满了灰。这里是蜘蛛和各种昆虫的巢穴，总之不会有人愿意光顾。英国佬环顾四周，得出了一个结论：“我觉得你会因为伤口感染而死。”  
“听到你这么说我感到深深的欣慰。”  
他们搬了两把椅子，放在房间中极小的未被杂物堆满的空地上，那东西看上去甚至不能够支撑luke的体重。还好它比目测要结实，没让小心翼翼地坐着的年轻人摔倒在地上（如果真的让创面接触了这里的地面，恐怕decard的讽刺就要成真了）。英国人找了一圈，除了一瓶酒以外没发现任何可用的东西：“它还没过期。”  
decard掰断酒瓶，掏出一把锃亮的剪子，将酒泼在上面：“我想你会有打火机。”  
luke不抽烟，但他真的有一个很小的打火机——只不过没想到它有朝一日会被拿来给剪刀消毒：“你哪儿来的剪子？”  
“从你被破坏的大脑里面掏出来的，脊蛙。”  
英国人细致地在火苗上烤着剪刀，不放过任何一个侧面，把那两片锐利的刀锋在火焰上交错着，似是在剪断跳动的火光，让温度与光明度到冰冷的金属上。   
“放轻松，”decard握住luke的手，把年轻人的手中的火机正过来，“握着它，不要倾斜。如果你因为被火烧到了手而使光不能照亮我的视野，那剪刀就有可能扎到你的手臂。我保证那种感觉不会好受。”  
这是危险而静谧的一刻。人们不会认为在危楼中处理枪伤的画面代表着安宁，可luke却不由自主地放缓了呼吸。在幽暗的空间中只有他们的吐息声起伏，两人的心跳像是无声跳动的火光，稳定而不慌张。  
剪刀探进去的时候luke的手猛地抽动了一下。一种条件反射，是他不能自主控制的举动，他的手显然有自己的想法，就是想要抖那么一次。  
“对不起，”他立刻说，“我不是有意要动的……”  
Luke没有把话说完。微小的光线照亮英国人黑暗中的面容，他极认真地皱着眉，一脸专注，伤者的举动甚至不能让他分哪怕一点心。decard的手臂有力得像是由钢铁铸就，又有如大理石雕塑一般纹丝不动，硬生生地把年轻人血流如注的手腕钳在原处，继续用剪刀翻找伤口中的子弹。  
挣扎过程中luke的右手被打火机燎了一下，不过他忍着没有吭声，极力让火光保持在原位，不打扰decard的工作。英国人动作娴熟，不因为血色和与伤口粘连的衣料而无法下手，他精准地把弹头从血肉中夹了出来——沾着血液的金属块出现在火焰照亮的范围内，decard松了一口气，然后便放开了luke受伤的小臂。  
而luke下意识地反握回去，并且迟迟不能松开。  
此前他从没真正的中过弹。子弹只打在防弹衣上，折断他的几根肋骨，未曾有过刺破皮肉嵌进骨血的时候。最初的痛觉不至于无法忍受，因此人们通常很难在第一时间发现自己遭到了枪击，惟有血液流出后温热的触感会让人发觉身体的异样。  
肾上腺素冲昏了年轻人的头脑，过度紧张使luke完全没感到伤口的灼热，直到他想要拔枪时无法提起力气，这才闻到了一直萦绕在身侧的火药味。此时他的手已经失去了所有知觉，只留下刺骨的冷，那无力感让luke第一次感到害怕。但怕的感觉只维持了一会儿——没有时间留给他恐慌，待在原地只会让自己的尸体上多几十个弹孔，脆弱对逃命可没什么帮助。  
偏偏在有人替他处理伤口后，紧张感又占了上风——尽管他不会把这些东西展露在外，但纷杂的心跳不会撒谎。而当他的手指触到decard shaw似乎永恒平静跳动的脉搏时，luke慌乱的心蓦地冷静了下来。  
他身边人理智的态度极具感染力。如同风雨中的灯塔，如同浪涛中的岛礁，游轮航行在暴雨雷鸣中，正因有了稳定船体的锚才能够不被怒海吞噬。Decard盯着luke，眼神中没有安抚的意味，但他的存在本身就是一种无声的鼓励。  
“别那么慌张，”年长者笑了一下，把夹在剪刀上的弹头展示给luke，“很幸运，没伤到骨头。黑帮能搞来的武器质量参差不齐，而且它显然已经经历过弹跳，缓解了一部分冲击力——否则你别想要保住这只胳膊。”  
decard shaw的眼睛很亮。像是阴影处的蓄势待发的猎食者，悄无声息地藏身，惟有一双眼睛闪烁着冰冷的光。黑暗不能遮挡英国人眼中锋锐的光泽，也不能够掩盖他转瞬即逝的笑意。他是即将出鞘的利刃，也是安静燃烧着的烈焰——烈火会无情地吞噬皮肉，留下一具具焦黑的骨骸，也能成为驱散寒夜的唯一热源，提供给给旅人它温暖的光辉。  
它残酷且柔和，薄情又多情，就像一个战士给予的足以溺死人的温柔。  
Luke盯着decard看了几秒，感到自己似乎恍了神。他松手，接过英国人手中的剪刀，对此对方报以疑惑的眼神。  
“你也受伤了。”luke解释道。  
英国人还是一动不动地看着他，最后耸耸肩：“希望你别失手把我捅死。”  
“相信我，我不会。”  
这回还是luke拿着打火机，而英国人持枪警戒四周。此前Decard的表现一直很正常，呼吸也平缓得像个坐在办公室的普通上班族，但实际上他正在流血。受伤已久，因而血流得很慢，浸在黑色的衣物上不显露出颜色，腥气也已经消失在贫民窟纷乱的气味中，再加上decard无可挑剔的表现，令人看不出一点端倪。  
但luke的嗅觉很好，而且他善于观察，尤其是观察decard——当你十分细致且认真地只盯着一个人看的时候，你总会发现一些不一样的地方。  
哪怕decard用那审视的目光扫过他全身，luke也能感到自己所拥有的信任——而非仅仅是对方对弱者的守护。萨摩亚来的青年颇有自知之明，他清楚自己不够成熟，但也不认为应当就此袖手旁观，甚至不提供一些力所能及的帮助，或是妄自尊大，贸然接手并无把握的工作。decard肯把剪刀交给他——luke会将此视作一种认可。即使是在微小的方面，这也是对他能力的肯定。  
谁会不为此心动。有的人爱聚光灯下琥珀色的美酒，有的人爱橱窗中闪耀的宝石，有人追求稳定，就会有人无可救药地被危险吸引。又有谁能说那刀锋反射出的雪亮寒芒不比切割好的钻石更璀璨耀目，有着致命的、无与伦比的引力。  
衣料浸血已久，和伤口粘连在一起，luke小心翼翼且快速地用剪刀锋利的侧面挑开它，尽力不让那行为带来太多的折磨。英国人还在冷静地呼吸，仿佛感觉不到任何痛楚，他的腰腹随着气流轻微地起伏。Luke把嵌得不深的弹片取出来的时候，decard猛地绷紧了身体，只有此刻他才褪去了些许无坚不摧的战士姿态，显露出常人应有的样子——他也会痛。  
年轻人动作熟练地包好各自受伤的部位，没人对此提出质疑。Decard为何能够轻车熟路地处理枪伤？luke为何如此擅长包扎?疑问在，答案似乎也在，但他们都不开口讨论。  
突然，从窗户处传来一阵悠长的吱呀响声，声响拂过静室，擦得人汗毛直竖。听起来像是有人闯入，彼时luke正试着给面前人的绷带打结，听到声音不由得动作僵硬了一瞬，只来得及灭掉手中的火机。而英国人条件反射地拨开前面挡住视线的大个子，瞄准异动传来的方向。  
与此同时Luke手上动作不停，他把结打好了。说来奇怪，他放心地把后背袒露给可能存在的敌人——他相信decard能解决这一切，所以居然还不忘接着包扎。对方的胳膊还架在luke的脖子上，压着年轻人的颈动脉，他人体表的温度和手上力道传来坚定。  
“谁？”  
“……风。”decard把枪收了回来。  
那只是被凌冽的夜风卷进室内的一角月光。  
月亮洒下的光辉是冷白色的，好像裹挟着夜晚的寒气。此时它照亮了一部分昏暗的室内，正好让他们能够看清彼此的脸。刚刚的意外状况使两人贴得很近，他们面面相觑。Luke可以发誓——他绝对从对方的眼中看到了一些东西。和他自己眼中流露的一样。  
他们交换了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
为了绑紧绷带，luke还保持着环绕对方腰的姿势，然后他慢慢地把手移开，举过头顶，做出一副投降的样子。他为刚刚发生的事情而局促不安。他们还是看着彼此，渐渐地，luke又把手放下了。太静了，没人说话。  
“呃，”年轻人率先开口，“我想过给你打电话。”  
“我记得你没有我的联系方式。”  
“所以这就是为什么我最后没能这么做。”  
然后luke讲起他的新工作，强度很高的工作，恨不得职员一天有四十八个小时可以用来加班，而且偶尔还要面临生命威胁。万恶的老无名氏。不过luke没打算辞职——他挺喜欢干这个，当警察有什么不好？而且本质上来讲他是个工作狂。工作狂提到自己最近一次的超长加班：“整整两天两夜。不仅要抓人审人还要打报告，该死的报告，我看那玩意儿一辈子都填不完，写完一份又来了一份新的。”他工作到头晕，只好下楼买咖啡（因为办公室的太难喝），“我走到楼下，上次来总部是白天，现在出去也是白天——可惜日历已经撕了两张，而且马上就要回去。空气很清新，大家都刚刚走出家门，咖啡馆也刚开张，里面根本没有人，很安静，纽约是个好城市。我那时才真切地意识到自己已经重获新生，然后我开始疯狂地想给你打个电话。我不知道为什么，也许是因为我觉得操他妈的纽约天气真好。而那值得被告诉给你。”  
luke停嘴，他等着decard的回答。  
“纽约，是个雾霾指数超标的宜居城市。人们像在瑞士一样过着慢生活，花大把时间看一款主题是木桩静静燃烧的电视节目。”  
“比上次居住的地方好得多。”  
“你的生活也比上次要好。但只是‘比上次’，你知道，世界上有个东西叫吊桥效应——”  
“——不是这个。也不是感激。当然，感激是有的，但绝不只是因为那个。我现在什么都没有，可是我总觉得和你第二次见面的时候应该有一大把玫瑰，再不济也该有花店让我有机会去现场买一把——即使我根本找不到你。没有电话、邮箱、住址，连你的名字我都不知道是不是真的。”  
“它是真的。”  
“知道这点我很欣慰。总之能有第二次见面的机会实在是好事一桩，虽然时机不对。我觉得你值得世界上所有的玫瑰，但我手上连根刺都没有，这太令人沮丧了。”luke停顿一下，好像说出下面这句话对他来说要鼓足很多勇气，“所以，有没有可能，下一次你会接受它？”  
“接受什么？”  
“我送的花。”  
答案是，他们又接了一次吻。

-

那件事发生前他们同居了四年。  
其实也算不上同居，他们呆在家的时间都太短了。对luke来说，办公室已经不能被称作是他的第二居所——因为那根本就是他的头号居住地。尽管他还算年轻，但对入行来说已经很晚了，所以必须要在工作时长上做弥补，加班加到仿佛午夜就是他正常的下班时间。年轻人不是整个人都泡在案卷里就是跑到各地出差勘察犯罪现场，有时也当街追捕逃犯然后把他们打得鼻青脸肿，他待在家里才奇怪。  
Decard就更不用说了，英国佬在世界各地都有自己的房产，不管是工业强国还是第三世界国家。他的任务要求他随时飞往未知地点，一年下来他平均居住在各个公寓和安全屋的时间还不够一个普通人住在自己家一个月的量。  
Luke学会对decard的任务选择性失明，不去思考政府到底又要求那英国人去做了些什么上不得台面的事，当decard突然出现而脸上晒出了一点轻微的棕色（而且很明显的他伪装时带了假胡子，因为下巴处没有变色），他完全当作自己没看见任何不同。英国佬常看金融方面的书籍，应当也有接触这方面的知识，不过一年经商两个月可支撑不了他的房产、车库、军火和衣柜，至于钱从哪儿来？那笔瑞士银行的千万英镑肯定是不存在的，但decard可以从别的人手里大捞几笔。从他每出一次任务就扩充一回的车库可见一斑。  
他们当然有很多不一样的生活习惯。英国人挑剔龟毛，把精致谨慎的作风带到自己的生活中，美国人大马金刀，在除却工作外的其他时段都不甚注意细节。Luke乱放东西，把所有衣服都挂在衣柜里完全不管分门别类，认为速食食品和正餐没什么区别，而且睡觉的时候顶多穿一件必需的衣服；decard做事井井有条，他所有的东西都以一种极规律的状态摆放好，对食物有研究且乐于品尝美食，睡衣扣到最后一颗扣子。Luke不懂室内装潢，甚至对摆设毫无兴趣，decard称他“只要有四面墙和地板就能生存，有的时候恐怕就连这些也不需要”，他说得很对。  
Luke和decard有太多不同，但好在他们懂包容。  
包容，很多人会认为那是个完全不应该被用来形容hobbs和shaw的词汇。decard的敌人（大多数已经不能再评价他了）会说他万事做绝不留余地，而即使是luke的上司也为他头疼。大个子执着得过头，咬死了不肯放，这点当他逐渐做到高层而手下有了一些下属后体现得更明显——他严厉到不近人情，为了线索逼下属完成超额工作已是常态。好在luke是个永动机一样的工作狂，压榨他人的时候也不忘压榨自己，而且本质上还算关心同僚，这才让手底下的人没有开始恨他。  
总之，但凡有人说这两位中的任何一个是个“包容的人”，人们都只会同情地建议他去看脑精神科。但他们面对彼此确实包容。Luke会为了decard做饭（其实他厨艺不错），乱丢东西的毛病也改了不少，审美是不可能有变化了，反正decard也不是很在乎。他们最开始见到的就是对方最糟糕的那一面。Luke被警察暴揍一顿，穿着破烂的夹克关在拘留所里，而自从decard开始回击年轻人的讽刺后，他说出的每一句话都能把心理承受能力不高的人气到心梗。即使这样他们仍然爱上了对方，于是糟糕审美和坏脾气都是可以忍受的——毕竟他们早就对对方到底是个什么样的人有了清楚到过分的认知。  
Decard偶尔调酒，从不做什么花哨的动作，只是单纯地把酒混合到一起。Luke喜欢看他调，他喜欢看decard所有认真的样子——但对喝酒他可没有任何细微的品尝能力。他只能说，这是金酒，那是加了太多糖的金酒，最后一杯喝起来像伏特加——所以大概是来自俄罗斯的金酒。Luke尝不出来蓝山咖啡和速溶的区别，对于一些昂贵的食材他也没觉得比速冻意大利面好到了哪里去，根本没有什么生活情调。不过他吃一切decard准备好的东西，一起看家庭影院的时候接过一杯连颜色都看不太清的酒喝得毫无心理负担——他们在磨合中一起生活。  
可以共渡的时间那么短，几乎没有浪费给吵架的余地。他们不是不吵架，只不过吵架最后都会转变成说话——和那种“你他妈的婊子养的”配上句式变换的对生殖器和排泄物的混搭恶心脏话不同，他们专注于进行人身攻击。但和常规的人身攻击似乎也很不一样。  
戳人痛处是正常操作，形容一个满脸麻子并对此非常在意的人的脸像满天繁星会轻而易举地激怒对方，不过实际上luke和decard都对对方攻击的点不感冒。间谍不觉得自己的身高过矮，那么形容他“是个小矮人”没有用处，而警官也不认为自己的身材有什么不好，那么称呼他“生长过度的大象”就没什么攻击力。更何况他们加了太多的形容词，已经到了喧宾夺主的程度，“鬼鬼祟祟颇有柴郡猫风格的矮子”和“在草原上跑得地动山摇的宝宝象”令人啼笑皆非，几乎生不起气来。  
楼下住着的老太太曾经给这两人送过圣诞饼干。他们去接的时候又绊了几句嘴（远没达到平时的水平），老人看着他们，笑得和蔼：“你们感情真的很好。”  
Luke和decard对视一眼，第一次感到有点害羞。争吵最终会跑偏到不知什么方向，他们甚至会聊起洋基队，然后完全忘记自己最开始为什么要吵架。反正又不是真的恨彼此。  
有时luke也和decard打架。速度型对上力量型也可以打得难解难分，总是以吻作结，和好得很快。他们会对彼此做恶作剧，譬如decard曾经在luke不得不把工作带到家中做的时候朗读《巴黎伦敦落魄记》中的内容，而luke会在英国人做早餐的时候和他拌嘴，导致制作时间过长的欧姆蛋完全熟透，变成一摊与众不同的蛋饼。  
第三年发生了一件大事——luke的父亲，老hobbs先生死在了狱中，结束了他罪恶的一生。那时luke工作已经很稳定，有了自己喜欢的生活。他为此混沌了几天，多喝了几杯酒，而decard的选择是拉他去酒馆——再喝一轮。  
“再来一杯白兰地。”英国人这么说。  
酒保将要离开，而luke拦住他，“两杯，”他指指decard，“这家伙和我一起喝。”  
英国人歪了一下头：“我可没这么说过。你负责喝个烂醉，我负责把你搬运回家。”  
“‘再来一杯白兰地’，我得说你他妈的真的很会安慰人。”  
“我当你是在夸我。”  
“我不是在夸你。”  
“喝干了酒，一切就结束了。”  
等到白兰地端上桌，两杯都被推给了luke，他看着这两杯酒说：“恐怕不会那么简单。”  
“会很简单。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你的症结根本就不在这里。”英国人一针见血地指出，“你难道在乎你爸的死活？别告诉我你现在还——”  
“——我不在乎。”  
“所以这就结束了。如果你失去了自己的队友或者亲人，我绝对不会是现在这番表现，可现在死的是个曾与你有关但抛下你的人，于是你需要的只是‘再来一杯白兰地’。”  
“你就是那种劝完孩子后要求他们自己打败欺凌者的人吧。”  
“就算你愿意承认自己心理年龄只有五岁，我也不想当你的家长。这么做有什么不好？如果我知道那个孩子有能力自己处理问题的话。如果你想为此哭泣，我绝对不会嘲笑你——但你是那样的人吗？为了个混蛋痛苦？我可以认为这是一种情绪转移，你真正想起的是什么？用你的脑子都能猜到。”  
“……萨摩亚。”  
Luke已经喝到了反应迟钝的程度。他甚至没有反驳decard层出不穷的脑力嘲讽。  
“简直难以想象你为什么挺到今天都不回去。”  
“我没法面对jona。”  
“这件事情只能由你来解决，我只负责——”  
“——让我再喝一杯。”  
“等到世界末日你就能面对了。如果你实在不能够鼓起勇气，我可以帮把手。”  
“你帮忙绝对不是什么好事。”  
“我可以把你捆起来空投到岛上。”  
“然后你站在一旁看我被jona暴打？”  
“那会很有趣。”英国人试着岔开话题，“我一直有一个问题——你最近是不是比以前大了一圈？难道你把蛋白粉当饭吃吗？”  
“显然我睡觉的时候枕着铁饼。”  
luke勉强认为这席话算decard的安慰。他确实感觉到宽慰，尽管那英国人嘴里说不出什么好话。这世上没有真正的避风港——就算有，luke也不愿意躲在人后。很多事情需要他们自己处理，就像luke不能够干涉decard的工作，decard也不能代替luke解开心结回家一样。最终他们要打响自己的战争，无人能够给予庇护，也无人能够施以援手。他们都太顽强、太自主，甚至无惧踽踽独行。  
但倘若有机会将故事倾诉给某人，倘若因为某人的存在，使他们能够更快地找回自己的力量——那也是件很好的事情。  
他们继续聊着，等到luke真的醉得不行的时候走夜路回家。年轻人一路哼着古老的歌谣，醉酒的人没法控制自己的声音，唱得忽高忽低，颇具喜剧效果。Decard掏出手机录像：“我绝对会把你这副样子永远珍藏，留作纪念。”  
警官拉过手机，强行让英国人也进入镜头，留下了对他们两个来说稀少又珍贵的影像。那时decard笑得很开心，而他注视着对方，露出了一个连自己都未察觉的微笑。那是在很久之后被走投无路的警官发觉的定格在时光中的笑容。  
Luke曾经以为这样的日子会永远过下去，他们会继续相遇，别离，吵架，和好，他们会继续爱对方。某日luke会求婚——他总觉得自己会是先那么做的那个。总有一天会有人受不了这种生活想要做个改变，然后他们就会真正地生活在一起，而不是总处于一种异地同居的奇特状态。他会回家，在decard的陪同下请求母亲和jona的原谅，会很困难，但不是完全不可能。  
直到某一天luke推开家门，发现decard shaw坐在餐桌前安静地喝咖啡，那英国人宣称他要“死一段时间”，语气平静得好像在和警官讨论明日的午餐。  
luke一直很清楚decard已经追查了一个神秘组织很久——英国人对家人朋友守口如瓶，只告诉了luke一点消息，而且为了不牵连警官，他们一直在谈地下恋爱，decard每次来都要伪装相貌、藏匿行踪。但他没意识到事情已经恶化到了这种地步。  
当时他们大吵一架，luke逼着decard承诺会给他一个“代表你还活着”的信号。那晚英国人径自离开，然后销声匿迹，再找不到一点消息。几个月后，警官在一场恶战中被天知道是谁扔出开的手榴弹炸了个正着，即使他躲避及时，也不得不被推进急救室抢救，而且脱离生命危险后还要一动不动地在病床上修养至少一个月。  
无聊的时间总是太漫长。病房中有配备给他的电视机，可以放一些上世纪的电视剧或新闻。luke还记得那天到底发生了什么——他像往常一样随手打开电视，随意调台，跳过老旧的黑白喜剧、穿着浮夸戏服的七十年代超英电影，无意间看见decard shaw的照片一闪而过。  
叛变的英国间谍。极度危险的逃犯。据称已经使六人丧命三人重伤。炸毁MI6总部大楼。最近一次他被监控摄像捕捉到是在两周前。已失踪。望民众提高警惕。  
关键字不由分说地钻到警官脑中。luke的左腿断了，正打着厚厚的石膏吊在病床前。愤怒令他不再平静，他想要起身，想要随便破坏些什么，但伤痛将他钉在原地，进退不能。警官只能关掉电视，费劲全力地直起身子后又不得不跌回原地。漆黑的屏幕对着他，病房里安静得可怕。  
他得说，那张通缉令上的照片拍得实在不怎么样。

-

ETEON的追杀无处不在，逃跑几个星期后，luke终于带着jade brown在巴西找到了一个落脚点。得穿过错综复杂的小巷，避开黑帮的层层眼线才能在贫民窟深处发现他们的藏身地点。苦战数日后，他们都感到非常疲惫，幸亏距脱离ETEON势力范围逃亡到俄罗斯又近了一步，否则这样的日子真让顶尖特工都有些吃不消。  
“elena在门外等着，”luke说，他关门的时候不着痕迹地将门锁上了，但正在脱防弹衣的jade没有发现，“我们可以暂时休息一下，他们不会发现这里，等到明天就离开。”  
警官手中拿了一瓶酒，他走到桌前把它开封，jade自然地坐在他身后的沙发上，四处张望了起来。luke瞟了一眼挂在远处的夹克。他用得最顺手的枪就装在衣服的口袋里。  
“现在，我们可以好好谈谈了。”疤脸的间谍看起来很放松。  
“你终于打算松口了？”  
“快结束了不是吗？我想你不至于在这种时候恼羞成怒杀了我，因为你为此付出太多了，杀了我之后你只会一无所有，不妨和我搭伙，这样你就能捞到那笔钱以外的东西。我向你保证，只会更有价值——”  
“——什么东西会比几千万英镑更有价值？”  
“如果它真的存在，那么很难有。但问题就是，那笔钱根本是个骗局。那是decard编出来的。”jade看着hobbs，希望这个大块头能理解自己被耍了这件事情，并且最好别迁怒于他，“我知道把我送到这里耗费了你很多精力，别生气，如果我不骗你的话你也不会帮我不是吗？起码有一句话是真的——我不是decard shaw的朋友，我们都是那家伙的仇人。你是为了仇恨和千万英镑才来救我，但是别担心，我们可以接着合作，出国后你肯定不会亏本。”  
“你是他的手下。你之前一直承认自己和他是一伙的，现在又说你们是仇人？”  
“我是他的手下，”间谍执着于说服警官继续一同行动，他可不想放弃一个实力强劲的打手， “因为你根本不相信我说我没有帮助deacrd逃跑，所以我不得不假装你说的是对的——我和那个幽灵是同伙，这样你才会更相信那笔虚假的钱确有其事，我们才能够逃到这里，不然你早就离开了，而我会死在街头。事实是，之前我一直都在骗你——我确实曾经是decard的队友，不过这不代表我站在他那一边，不是吗？”  
Hobbs看着喋喋不休的疤面青年，对方正因即将逃出生天而处于一种即亢奋又紧张的状态，丝毫没有感觉到警官身上的奇怪之处——他显然更关注于jade已故的队长，而不那么在乎对方信誓旦旦承诺会有的丰厚酬劳。Luke感到心理性的头痛，他快撑不下去了，面前人不停地强调着自己的重要性，聒噪得令人厌烦。  
对方长篇大论时luke一言不发，只在心里把愤怒压下去，再压下去。闭嘴吧，安静一点。我根本不在乎那些钱，我需要知道的是——你的队长去了哪里？Hobbs探员不可能把这些话说出口，他深呼吸一下，极力压制住自己的不耐。就要成功了，不能在这种时候功亏一篑。  
“你做了个很明智的决定。我是说倒戈。”  
这回轮到jade沉默了。良久，他说道：“曾经我是这样觉得的。现在我不那么想了。”  
“为什么？你放弃decard，加入ETEON，活到了现在。哪里不好？”  
“我没有放弃他。”jade陷入沉思，双眼盯着面前的虚空，“我很早以前就加入ETEON了，所以这应该不是放弃，放弃是临阵脱逃，在他最需要同伴的时候选择明哲保身隔岸观火，而我，”他说，“我就是追杀他的人之一。只是他一开始不知道。还是有一些不一样的。”  
那比放弃更糟糕。你这该死的叛徒。“为了ETEON？”  
“为了它，我几乎付出了一切。你恨他，所以你可能无法理解——其实decard真的是个不错的队长。但我不能帮他，不仅如此——他必须要死。decard知道是我背叛他，把他的信息放到案发现场栽赃也有我一份，而他从来不原谅背叛。如果他逃了，如果给他个机会休养，我绝对难逃一死。  
“然后呢？ETEON会觉得他是块难啃的骨头而选择不追究，我们的命就会被拿去填decard和ETEON之间的和平协议。这可不行。所以我得杀了他。这怎么也算大功一件，我害死了自己的队长，我帮brixton捡回一条命，结果我从ETEON这里得到了什么？出了一次错他们就要放弃我。去他妈的世界。”  
警官哦了一声。他看向自己的手，发现它们还算很稳，没有不住颤抖的迹象。或许是因为他早就有心理准备。Luke感到轻微的眩晕，喉头泛起一丝苦味，但还可以坚持。还好，他想，我还好。他预料到可能会有这样的结果，因此听到人证实这场多年前的死亡时，只觉得心里发空，像被快刀斩断了身体的一部分，断面光滑，血还未流出，并不能立刻感觉到痛。  
“所以他死了。”  
“我以为你早知道。”  
“我不相信。我还以为是你帮助他逃跑——你没有吗？哦对，你说你杀了他。”luke盯着jade，从对方的反应来看他知道自己的表情没有失控，“你怎么能做到？他不会死在你手里。你还不够资格。”  
警官在杯中倒满酒，把它递给面前的间谍。Luke这么做已经很多次了，两瓶酒几乎全进了Jade的口，他自己倒是滴酒不沾，清醒得很。间谍并没有发现警官的小动作，他已经被引入对四年前的午夜的追忆，开始缓慢地讲起曾经。Jade知道这是个陷阱吗？也许他清楚，也许他意识到了不对但告诉自己不要在意，也许那个故事也在他心中埋藏了太久太久，久到他只缺一个机会来讲述，甚至足以为此放下戒备，全心沉浸在一切还没有无可挽回的时候不可自拔。  
其实最开始他只是故事中的小人物。像特工电影中扛着枪穿着作战服的士兵，作用只在于撑场面，让你知道确实有这么些人正在按照命令行动，默默地支撑起庞大机构的运作，反正没人会在乎炸弹炸死了几个杂兵。Brixton负责欺骗和制定计划，一边说些他也被追杀的谎言，一边指引jade他们攻击decard shaw。但那英国佬不是傻子，他很快就发现了不对，于是单方面的暗杀逐渐发展成双方火拼，着实让ETEON损失了不少人手。  
“你怕他吗？”疤面人问。  
Luke一直听着他讲，突然听到这句话后愣了一下。他不由自主地想起decard shaw——可以肯定的是那家伙的确有轻微的反社会倾向。对很多事情都不甚在意，淡漠到无情的地步，偏偏又睚眦必报且乐于戏弄罪犯，有野兽一样的恶劣脾性。与此同时，英国人也有温柔的一面，decard从来不会把关心挂在嘴上，他用一种特殊的形式给予他的帮助，不是全盘接手你的麻烦而是一种鼓励——他支持你自己解决问题，同时保证他会守候在你身侧。这是来自一个战士的信任，他信任你自身的力量。  
“我不怕他，”他说，“我为什么要怕他？”  
天底下没人比他更可爱。  
Jade若有所思地点点头，根本没听进去：“我很怕他。我们曾经找到他的藏身处——大家都以为能就这么干掉他，一切很快就会结束了。他们冲进楼去，而我是狙击手，守着出口防止他逃出来。但是他根本不在那栋楼里——不止如此，他在那里安装了不知道多少炸弹。我的队友走进去，然后砰的一声，那些玩意儿爆炸了，没有一个人活着走出来，甚至找不到几具完整的尸体。你得知道，decard shaw是个他妈的做事不择手段的疯子。我怕他怕得发疯。”  
事态愈演愈烈，本就是不死不休的对战，发展到后来——仅对jade个人来说已经到了走火入魔的程度。很难想到，正是因为恐惧，正因他有对敌人和死亡的恐惧，所以才更不能放decard离开。双方都精神绷紧，论及在高压情况下的选择，decard shaw显然凭着自己的狠绝更胜他们一筹——那英国人从不畏惧断臂求生。  
“他撞翻了我的车。我们对着彼此开，但他就这么不闪避地冲过来，没人能想到他会这么做。我昏过去，醒来的时候满脸都是血，而且车已经开始燃烧了，钢板烙到我脸上，”间谍指了指遍布右脸的疤痕，“它就是这么来的。Decard可能还活着，也可能死了，当时我管不了那么多——反正有brixton对付他，我得赶快从这辆快要爆炸的车里逃跑。”  
车门被撞得变形了，门把手也滚烫。jade不在乎自己踹车门产生的声音会不会被听见——已经有泄露的汽油滴到脸上，驾驶员就死在自己身旁，他根本不敢浪费哪怕一秒。等到铁门被蹬开了一个出口，年轻的间谍连忙爬出来，接着损毁的车就在他身后炸开，热浪将他掀飞出去，造成了一种全身骨头都断掉的错觉。Jade在剧痛中抬头，看到前队长孤独的背影。  
赢的人是decard shaw。  
“有枪的人是我，没受重伤的人是我，就算这样我还是恐惧到疯狂，我以为他马上就要回头，然后我就会死——枪就在我身边，可我根本不敢拿。”  
他在原地僵着，一动不动，那人随时会转身，这种想法压倒了他，甚至扼住他的咽喉，使他不能够正常地呼吸。但英国人没有回头，他只是伫立在此处，沉默地盯着面前的月夜。然后decard动了，他走得很慢，拖着一条伤了的、不能活动的腿，一步步地走向远方。  
Jade很快想到对方没有发现自己——也许英国人已经筋疲力尽，不再有余力去关注是否有人从一辆燃着烈火的车中脱身。而且他意识到decard的疲倦。很难形容那种感觉，恐惧是一种会演化的情感，你畏之如狂的敌人一朝势颓，那些怯懦就会转化成不自知的狂喜。当jade开始大口喘气的时候，他看到了唾手可得的枪。冲动会驱赶理智，占据人的全部心神，于是他起身，忘记了所有对被发现的担忧，只被令人战栗的喜悦支使，奔跑着穿过火舌，对着那背影打空了弹匣中的所有子弹。  
他癫狂地开着枪，被高温炙烤已久的枪管突兀地炸了膛，手部的剧痛令年轻人从直冲头顶的兴奋中冷静下来。早在他开到第二枪时，decard shaw就已经倒下了。  
然后他丢掉武器跑过去，把那卧倒在地的人翻过来想要再补上一击——英国人的眼睛没有阖上，一时间让他的心跳几乎停拍。但jade很快发现decard并不是在注视自己——将死者的双眼涣散不能聚焦，迷茫地看着虚空。他只是不肯就死。Decard shaw是矫健的战士，是神出鬼没的幽灵，但他也只不过是一介凡人。  
而凡人会流尽鲜血，也会陷入长眠。  
Luke走到一旁，拿起了自己的外套。对方讲述时他始终一言不发，现在才开口，声音中听不出喜怒：“那你是怎么处理他的？”  
警官绕到jade背后，间谍沉浸在回忆自己昔日的功绩中，没有回头。干掉decard shaw可是个值得夸耀一阵子的行为，想必他一直为没有机会大肆宣扬而感到遗憾。警官掏出枪，对着面前人一无所知的后脑，继续听对方的喋喋不休。Jade还在说着他们围堵时的布局，似乎没有提到luke想要的答案，当然也有可能是他提了但luke没有听。他现在委实听不进去什么东西。  
“所以，”警长把话重复了一遍，“你怎么处理他?”  
“我说了，”似乎是不满他的心不在焉，jade回过头来，“那里有一条河。”  
在间谍惊愕地掏出自己的枪反击之前，luke扣动了扳机。没有声音。枪管上装了消音器，所以只是打出一片血肉模糊，没有一点声响。  
luke感到自己的世界又跌落回那可怖的寂静中。

-

警官点燃了一支烟。  
他并不打算抽烟，只把香烟夹在手指上任它燃烧，而自己席地而坐，盯着一片空白的墙壁发呆。烟草静静地烧着，升起一缕很细的白线，渐渐遮盖住了他周身的血腥味。也会遮住他指尖的火药味，如果真的有的话。有可能那些挥之不去的味道只是心理作用。  
从前luke不抽烟，这是他近几年养成的坏习惯。烟草不像酒，酒喝得多了会神志不清，但某种程度上来讲尼古丁甚至可以使人更清醒。因此过度饮酒像是在逃避，抽很多的烟却感觉没有什么问题，看起来你顶多是有烟瘾，而不是不能面对现实。  
吸烟可以打发时间。纷杂的思绪来得突兀且难缠，占据理智本应在的位置，用血淋淋的事实攻击人脆弱的神经。这时候就体现出吸烟的好处——你不能对回忆做些什么，但你可以点一根烟然后等着它们自己消失。谁都知道那些东西下一次还是会卷土重来，不过起码现在你能放得下。有一段时间他不要命似地抽，频繁得像是打定了主意要让自己在一个月内患癌，他抽得舌根麻木发涩，连带着大脑也像镀了铅一样迟钝僵硬，尼古丁阻塞了思维，只有这样他才能不想得太多。  
过了几个月后警长就戒了，很少再碰，只偶尔吸两口转移注意力，或者像这样等它自己燃尽，以一只烟燃烧的时长为单位来度量自己的痛苦。从他看到通缉令起就意识到不对，而且对方答应好的“信号”也迟迟没有出现。第一年Luke满怀期望地等着偶遇一个陌生人传达消息，或是收到一份语焉不详的明信片，但什么也没有。  
与此同时他展开了自己的暗中调查。根据decard提供的名字（英国人把它称为定时炸弹），找到所有可能的知情人旁敲侧击。ETEON在暗处，他也可以一样。Luke也做过几次噩梦，其实梦境总是很美好（他会梦到一切不曾发生），清醒后的感觉才难以面对。警官借助过安眠药，力图让自己睡得像个死人，后来他抽烟，再后来他什么都不做了，因为这种事的频率已经降到很低——尽管他其实很喜欢那几个梦。  
最先查到的就是jade brown，不过好像又什么都没查到，因为并没有明确的证据显示的确与这些人有关，所以他只是不停地记录，把家里的一整面墙拿来标注自己找到的消息。Decard shaw会说这样太没有品位，但英国人现在发表不了意见。  
他们共同的家里有太多对方生活过的痕迹了。衣柜里有一半的位置都是decard的衣服，酒架上拿来调鸡尾酒的各色金酒和古怪糖浆再也没有了用武之地，只能在大扫除的时候被拿出来掸一下灰以保持洁净。酒要几十年才会过期，所以它们应该会一直待在那里。Luke尽力维持一切不变，但还是变了。  
他不敢张扬，查案查得小心，从入侵得来的资料和身边的同事处搜集到了事件的始末，他接着出差的机会跑去英国，一遍遍地检查decard与人发生的几场战斗留下的蛛丝马迹。他一直在查，一年时间后没有任何一点进展，但他知道自己会查下去——也许在找到真相前永远没有机会停止。  
后来老无名氏选择了介入。老人对发生在英国人身上的事情感到疑惑，并且他在密切地关注事态发展，然后发现了luke在其中起到的作用。他并不知道hobbs探员和那位已故间谍的关系，只清楚他们的第一次相遇，但他意识到自己找到了一个绝佳的帮手——不论为何，luke对此很执着。  
“还记得decard shaw吗？”这是他精心准备的开场白。  
Luke停下了手中的工作，待在原地吞咽了几下。他放下印章，拉开抽屉寻找自己的钢笔，但找不到。警官没有放弃，接着找起了文件，一边嘀咕着希望老人能够谅解他的繁忙并耐心等待一会儿。最开始他确实认为自己在找东西，但他很快意识到——他其实是在走神。他不去看钢笔，不去看文件，只是翻开抽屉，让响声和翻动声填充满这个寂静的空间。  
最后他喝了一口咖啡。仍旧是味道很坏的咖啡。  
“记得。”  
Luke试图辨认老无名氏先生是否与ETEON有关。他是来使诈的吗？迄今还不能够准确地判断，所以他尽力不表现出一点对decard的在意。  
老人把luke记在心里背得滚瓜烂熟的资料念叨了一遍，然后说：“你们确实有一段交清。他在那次任务后把你介绍给我，因为他知道我需要人手来进行一些隐蔽的行动。你是我需要的街头混混，他给你的评价不止如此。他说你不会令我失望——因为你是猎犬。你不懂得松口。经过这些年的相处，我想他是对的。  
“我可以给你提供全部的资料。Decard shaw真的死了吗？我认为不是如此。他为何要杀掉同僚又为何暴露，这些东西可能会指向真相。我们头顶上有一只看不见的手，而我绝对不会容忍有人凌驾于政府之上，操纵我们的特工和消息。我要你秘密地探查这件事情，在找到线索之前，一切都不必向我汇报。”  
Luke听了许久，没头没尾地说了一句：“我从不认为他无所不能。”  
“他？”  
“decard shaw。我们曾经合作过一次，其实那时我没帮上什么忙，但我还是起到了一些作用。我不会认为失去了我的帮助他就不能独自完成那些工作，但不可否认同伴会令人的行动变得更加容易。你是聪明人，你会发现那场死亡中的瑕疵，因此觉得他还活着，甚至有可能和幕后黑手联手，但他其实也一样。他和我们没什么不同。”  
他也有七情六欲，尽管其中的一些很淡薄。他也会执着于某事不肯放手，尽管他平素冷漠到被太多人说过残忍。他有想要守护的东西，他尊重合作，他有崇拜的前辈，他会提携、保护自己的手下。他不止会因为算计而皱眉思索，也会为了一部没有可取之处的电影而烦躁。他会按照生物钟早早地离开被窝，然后又因为温暖而在沙发上睡得安稳。  
他是强横的战士，狡猾的骗徒，也会哭会笑，会被夺走生命的血肉之躯。  
而decard信守承诺。令人奇怪的是——他是一个骗子的同时又一诺千金。他会循循善诱，为精心设置的谎言包裹上淬了毒的、藏着锋利碎片的糖衣，间谍会夸大其词，用他的魅力博得信任，用他编织出的假象引诱着人们的贪婪，借助私心完成自己的目的，而不管他人会在被他欺骗后落得个怎样的结果。但同时decard是个负责的队长，尽职的合作伙伴，他会为一个不得不与之一同合作的美国混混准备一把带追踪器的枪救场，也会真的为一句话而穿过一片荒烟野蔓。  
Luke清楚这世界上有且只有一种东西是永恒的，它亘古不变，它会阻止上帝最虔诚的信徒兑现自己的承诺，他会把人们分隔在界限的两端，让等待变成毒果的汁液。  
但是他不想由自己来说出那个词。  
“我认为，”luke说，“他没有背叛任何人，而且他已经死了。”  
不了解decard的人，凭着盲目的猜疑认为他还活在世间某处，而了解他的那个——即使luke无数次地想要说服自己相信从线索里找一些虚无缥缈的对方仍在世的证据，他也无比清醒地知道，或许decard是真的不会再回来了。  
他答应了老人的提议，接手了所有资料。Luke把目标锁定在jade身上，甚至很多次悄无声息地出现在对方身边。街头的流浪儿不会知道为什么只是拍张陌生人的照片就能得到那个大个子给的大笔酬劳。他想过要诱惑jade说出真相，不过对方很谨慎，甚至不肯在外面将自己灌醉。解决的方法有一个——前提是jade必须犯错以至于被ETEON抛弃，他当年会背叛decard shaw，如今也一定会放弃ETEON来换取自己活命的机会。  
无名先生知道这是个很重要的线索，他也曾问过luke：“如果他一直不犯错呢？你要就这么等一个几率吗？”  
那时luke回答：“我会让他犯错。”  
他从来不是一个典型意义的好人。Luke做过罪犯，并且没为此坐牢，他当警察的时候也不那么守规矩或在乎法律。他打死杀了他队友的毒贩，即使对方已经准备向他缴械投降，然后luke报告给高层时声称那死人负隅顽抗——做这种事他可不会有什么心理负担。面对jade这个他找了四年的人时，luke说的第一句话时：“没想到会在这里见到你。”  
自那以后他说过的每一句话几乎都是谎言。  
Decard曾经教过他撒谎，但无功而返。间谍认为luke根本不会说谎：“因为你的眉毛有自己的生命。人们只要看你的眉毛就能判断你的真心话。”  
“雅典娜会从我的眉毛里跳出来。”  
“警察偶尔会需要骗骗罪犯。如果真有那种时候——一个罪犯捏住了你的把柄，一般是他掌握了你需要的真相。记住千万别让他知道你的真实目的。欺骗他，让那家伙以为把一切告知你会使他得到好处，让他看不到你对真相的渴求——否则有的人只会为了使他人痛苦而隐瞒一切。可你何必懂得如何撒谎？你又不需要当间谍，没人会威胁到你的头上，像hanniebal博士那样以他人痛苦为乐的罪犯你可能一辈子也遇不到几个。”  
所以他们最终的结论是顺其自然，不必特殊训练他的眉毛。我是否是个好的学生？luke想，但这要由那位随心所欲的老师来评断。恐怕Decard只会说：“并不是因为你的骗术高超——”  
“——只是对方没有经验。”  
Luke对着虚空喃喃自语。他甚至笑了一下，为自己回忆起的那些发生在他们之间的拌嘴。总是会很有趣，不管什么时候都一样。爱不使人痛苦，使人痛苦的是分别。  
他摆弄手里的录音器，听那段他和jade间的对话有没有被保存下来。这也算是跟decard学的，科技发展，录音器越变越小，留一个没有坏处。他感到很不真实，也许还要花很长时间他才能说服自己接受这个结局——那里有一条河。说得多轻描淡写，luke只是无法想象，想象那回忆里活生生的人已经湮灭于水中，成了被淤泥裹挟的零落白骨。  
找到了jade brown就是找到了ETEON，找到了ETEON就是找到了decard shaw生命中的最后一刻。四年了，他们分别的时间已经比相处的时间长，为什么到最后他只能拥有这么一点东西？luke已经想不太起对方的笑容，那些面貌都遗失在时光里。他只有点燃一支烟。  
再来一杯白兰地。然后再一杯，直到你忘却自己的悲伤。  
烟燃尽了。他走出去，把门锁好。Elena还等在客厅。  
“jade在哪里？”  
“在里面，他睡着了。”  
警官简单交代了几句，并把录音器交给对方：“你现在出发，带着它和公文包里的资料。去我们说好的咖啡馆里等着，如果有人来就把东西交给他。如果没有，你就回来。到地方的时候检查一下资料，确保没有遗漏。”  
那位女士匆匆应了声好就踏上了她的旅程。而Luke一言不发地留在客厅里等待。太阳已经落下了，而他等的是一个电话。要不了多久，elena就会发现——  
电话响了。  
“长官，为什么会有一张机票？”  
“Elena，”他语气严厉，“那是给你准备的。我命令你立刻回国。”  
“……那你怎么办？”  
“你看新闻了吗？”  
“我没有。没时间。”  
“等到你回国，或许我就会被通缉。我没在开玩笑，我已经暴露了，ETEON知道我存在，知道我在带着jade逃跑，他们一定会想办法对付我——而他们玩这一套算是老手了。有可能FBI现在已经认定我杀了很多人，然后终于在最后一位死者家里不小心留下了指纹。所以我不能回去。而你，你还没有暴露，尽管我们的出入时间高度重合一定会使人怀疑，但是你暂时还算安全。现在离开，回去后把所有资料交给老无名氏。然后就当这件事情没有发生过，不要再管了。”  
Elena的语气急促了起来：“hobbs！你知不知道自己到底在做什——”  
“——我知道。四年来我一直都很清楚。”他叹了一口气，“走吧，elena，这是命令。”  
他只是想要找到一个老朋友。  
对方沉默许久，最终还是挂断了电话。  
Luke在这件有死尸的房子里留了一段时间。气味还没有露出来，所以他不是很在意。警长睡了一觉，睡得不算安稳，但足够补充体力了。等到他醒来的时候，天色还未完全转亮，天空是雾蒙蒙的藏青色，地平线处升起一颗苍白的太阳。后来他被捕时总是想起的太阳。它看起来很孤独。  
电击真会令人精神错乱。他眼前莫名其妙地浮现出那颗嵌在锈蚀一样的颜色中的星球，透着生铁般的色泽。每天都有全新的太阳。但每一天都不同，而过去永不再来。  
“……所以你为什么有双绿眼睛？”  
“你想做什么？”  
“我想把你扔到正运作的飞机发动机里面去。”  
Luke想要让自己清醒一下，但无济于事。审问他的人的眼睛是纯粹的碧绿色，其实和decard shaw一点也不像。他的记忆乱套了起来，谎言也编得漏洞百出，看起来对面的人已经很不耐烦了。  
Luke掰着手铐——他的双手被铐在身后，隐蔽他行为的同时也让他找不准位置。警官的整条手臂在电击的作用下产生了一种幻觉般的刺痛，让他的想法实施起来更艰难。Luke触到冰冷金属上滑腻的液体，才意识到那可能是他自己的血，他无意间把手指戳破了，不过他本就感到痛苦，因此居然毫无所觉。一股焦糊味直冲鼻腔，或许味道来自他自身。  
平时一节断掉的手铐不可能做到什么，但没关系，现在那家伙靠得够近了，近到足以让他有机会把金属的断面插到审问者的喉咙中。  
有一句话decard说得很对——他是死都不会放弃的。


	3. 下

-

“你仍然感觉到剧烈的头痛吗？”  
她面前的男人疲惫地侧卧在病床上，仔细思索着护士的话，他神色恹恹，似乎在分辨从脑部传来的是鲜明的疼痛还是高烧后遗留下来的昏沉。片刻后，他回答：“我想没有。”  
病人的语调很奇特，他缓慢且一次一顿地吐字，似乎说话和端坐对他来说都是很吃力的事情，而他正竭尽全力地维持体面，不使自己显露出过分的疲态和脆弱。缠绕在他头部的绷带已经撤除了，露出男人没有血色的面庞，他的额前挂着细密的冷汗，眉头紧锁。  
“你可以躺下。”护士建议道。  
男人有力的双手在身前紧握，绷带下的肌肤暴起青筋。他把背靠在墙上，以一个戒备的姿态微微仰头，固执地表示：“这样还好。请问你还有别的事情吗？”  
事情起源于两周前。两个青春期的男孩半夜翻出自家院墙，跑去父母明令禁止不许靠近的河里戏水，孩子们水性很好，在河中不断地上浮、下潜，希望找到想象中著名海盗埋藏下的宝藏。他们没找到任何有价值的东西，但是无意中发现了河边草丛中的一片阴影——那是一个受了枪伤的男人。  
被找到时他的伤口已经停止流血，但是他像在血水中浸泡过一样散发出浓重的血腥味，而且胸膛不再起伏。他只是安静地躺着，好像马上就要变得僵硬。于是那两个吓破胆的孩子以为他死了，大骇之中跑回家找来了自己的父母。同样慌张的成年人壮着胆子，去探知那个“死人”的鼻息，然后他们惊讶地意识到——即使冰冷河水的冲刷使那人体温下降，凉得像具尸体，但他仍旧留有最后一丝呼吸。  
他还活着。  
两位好心的农民翻找伤者的身份证明，在他胸前的口袋里发现了钱包和一本护照。钱包中的东西——装满了整个夹层的不连号百元美钞、英镑和几张大额支票——吓到了他们。联想到男人身上诡异的枪伤，他们不敢拿钱，担心招致报复，只是在报警后把那濒死的陌生人送来最近的医院，然后头也不回地离开，生怕与此事有一点牵连。  
幸运的是，病人携带的巨款足以支付他的手术费用，而且他顽强地抓住了最后的生存机会，在经历了几天的抢救后最终脱离了生命危险。术后并发症不容小觑，自摆脱呼吸机起男人在很长一段时间内都持续地发着高烧，他无法进食却又想要呕吐，就只能痛苦地干呕，大多数时候难以保持清醒。  
近几天他的情况难得有所好转，病人已经可以撑起身体、与人沟通，甚至用这种审视的目光扫视四周，话语中流露出疏离与怀疑。那么她还有别的事情吗？年轻的护士没有顺着他提出的问题向下。她打量着这个神秘的病人，企图找到一些证明他的与众不同的证据。  
她的目光瞟了一眼手中的的文件袋——装着曾经被放置在男人血衣口袋中的护照和钱包。那些钱在付完了手术费用后还留有不少的结余——谁会带这么多的现金外出？病痛的折磨已经使男人比起最初瘦了很多，不过远未到形销骨立的程度，如今他看上去单薄且虚弱，但人们仍可从他的双手中联想到曾经蕴藏在那具身躯中的力量。这个陌生人也曾陷入高热带来的幻觉，迷离中说些意味不明的胡话，只是随着头脑的逐渐冷静，他变得愈加沉默，像是重新筑起了与人世间的高墙，有时候那寡言的人可以维持一整天的安静，哪怕是呼痛的声音都压得很低。他究竟是什么人？他为何有这般的力量？他为何如此神秘且戒备，总是提防着一切？最重要的——发生了什么令他陷入将死的境地，那些背后的弹孔源于谁手、又是因为何故？  
病人仍旧昂着头，雕像一般正襟危坐，再度斟酌着开口：“护士小姐？你在发呆。”  
“是吗？”她回过神来，将手中的物品递给他，“你的东西，是护照和钱包，还有医院的账单，钱包里的金额——”  
“——我认为没必要检查。”他马上接口，像是想要尽快终止对话，“我相信你们。”  
他们之间没有其他的话可说，于是陷入了短暂的沉默。病人眯眼看着面前年轻的女士，似在疑惑她为何仍不离开。那位护士感到非常尴尬，但她依旧在那份尴尬将她击败、逼着她就这么不了了之前鼓起勇气说：“实在抱歉提起这件事，但是——你伤得很重。你中了两枪，其中一枪伤到了你的头。”  
“我被抢劫了，这种事情时有发生。”  
这种说辞不能停止她的想象。几天前警局的人也给这件事下了一个结论。把一切暂时归罪于劫匪非常简单，尤其在你的受害人神志不清、你无法从他口中得到任何有效信息的情况下。当然，本次事件中最大的疑点即使是最差的警察也不会忽略——钱。所以警察还会再来，找一个病人状态好转能描述当时情景的时候，不过好奇心使她不能再等到那时了。  
“——那些钱。我想你还是查一下比较好。”  
男人困惑的表情一闪而逝。就算他掩饰得已经足够好，这个古怪的病人还是偶尔会流露出自己强烈的不解。在护士第一次称呼那陌生人为“bishop先生”（这个称呼来自于他身上的身份证明）并问他“感觉如何”时，病人没能第一时间意识到她正在询问谁，等她重复到第二遍的时候才告知了自己的情况。  
他的表现一直都很自然，看起来他只不过是身体不适，未能及时回答。但这位敏感的女士一直觉得——他的反应很迟钝，好像对自己的名字和自己拥有的物品都毫不知情一样。那也是他身上重重疑点中的一个，尽管警察们没有机会发现。  
此番他依然顺水推舟地回答：“也许损失的数额是很大。我会携带大量现金出门，这也算是我个人的坏习惯。人总要有些怪癖的，希望账单不至于太难支付。”  
“不，不会。事实上你的钱付账单绰绰有余。”  
那些所谓的劫匪没拿走哪怕一张的钞票。护士盯着他，所有的疑问都梗在喉头。还有很多工作要做，而她已经在这个人身上浪费了太多的时间，并且明显不能从守口如瓶的人那里套得结果。最终她只是叮嘱道：“好好修养，警察应该会在明天来问你事件的具体经过。你可以早些睡，好在明天的谈话中打起精神，提供更多的信息。这件事的影响很恶劣，对你也造成了无法挽回的损失，他们会尽最大能力帮助你找到袭击者的。”  
他重复了自己先前的回应：“我相信你们。”  
说完，男人疲惫地阖上了眼睛，仿佛刚刚发生的对话已经耗尽了他全部的体力。他听着女子离去的脚步声，躺回床上继续休息。至少看上去是这样。  
等到一天的工作结束，年轻而忙碌的护士在下班前最后一次检查病房——诡异的是那张病床上空无一人。挂吊瓶的架子还立在床边，吊瓶中没输完的药水顺着针尖滴落到底面，床铺平整、冰冷，一切都完好无损，只是没有一个病人曾存在的痕迹。

-

如果那位多疑的小姐或是随便哪一个细心一点的警探发现藏在夹层里的另一本护照，事情就会变得更加复杂、令人难以从中脱身。  
病人觉得自己做了一个梦。他感到自己在坠落，他感到水漫过身躯，他感到窒息带来的眩晕还有死亡到来那一刻的绝望。他挣扎，企图把头浮出水面，争取到那一点足以延续生命的空气，但汹涌的水流把他的身体按下去，按到无边无际的水中，直到他垂死之际翻涌出的最后一点水花与涟漪都消弭于无形，直到黑暗吞没他，而河流还是那样平静、一刻不停地奔腾着向前，无声无息。  
他仍未放弃求生。他仍旧不想停止挣扎，不想让在水色中模糊着远去的那一点微弱的亮光成为回忆中最后的景象。但那时他闭上了眼睛。  
他的梦很短暂，且空无一物，因为他不记得自己梦到了什么，也许他只是用空白的梦境来度过一段时间。偶尔，很偶尔的，男人会睁开双眼，看到悬浮在他头部的顶灯，还有医生，很多医生。他们穿着绿色的手术服，带着口罩的嘴一开一合，发出一些好像从水中传来的声音，时快时慢，病人意识到那是言语，但他无法分辨。所以他只是再度迷茫地陷入沉睡，只把短暂出现的画面留在脑海中。  
高烧时期的记忆更模糊，不过好歹构成了一些连续的图景，不再像被剪切得七零八落的胶卷。但时间的流逝很混乱，有时他仅凭困倦就可浑浑噩噩地度过一整天，从天光破晓熬到落日的余晖爬到他贫瘠的视野范围内，有时他陷入混乱癫狂的思绪和幻觉，等待许久却也不见落日低垂。时间总在你期望它快些走过的时候无比漫长。  
他也曾高喊、怒骂、哀号，以至于最后发展成歇斯底里的诅咒，他不记得发生过这样的事情，不理智的人不会记得一切，尤其是不会怀疑自己的行为是否失常，说胡话的人也不会认为自己在胡言乱语。护士赶过来——后来证明她的确是个好奇心过剩的年轻人——摇他的肩膀，呼唤他的名字，要被魇住的人冷静一些。  
“嘿。bishop先生？您怎么样？”她温热的手掌拂过病人的额头，而男人条件反射般地把护士的手扯了下来，惊疑不定，力道过大。似乎伤到了那位年轻的小姐。但他还是钳着对方，一时间慌乱令他无法放开。  
她迟疑地说：“请您冷静一点。您需要医生吗？也许您会想要再睡一会儿。”  
护士小心翼翼地掰开他的手指，准备为他注射：“这是止痛剂。”  
他没有反抗，只是仍然在发愣，神色恍惚地盯着面前的人。等了很长一段时间才说：“哪位先生？bishop先生？”他这么说着，“哦。你刚刚在叫我，是吗？”  
她在叫我。他后知后觉地想。  
他纠结于一个毫无意义的、早已经结束的话题，好像刚刚才反应过来究竟发生了什么。这令年轻的护士神色古怪。人们在觉得别人对自己说的话莫名其妙的时候通常会露出这样的表情。认为自己不幸遇到了疯子时也一样。  
她试探着问：“是的。怎么了吗？”  
这不是我的名字。这是假名。我的名字，他想，我真实的名字是什么？  
病人突兀地意识到——他想不起自己的名字。  
护士把针管里的液体推到了他的血液中。冰冷的药剂在体内流动的触感唤回了他的注意力，而他能感觉到面前人正在变得越来越怀疑。  
“没什么。还好，我还好。我清醒多了，很抱歉打扰你休息。”  
于是他重新躺下，像个普通的病人。在护士走后他又再度坐起来，揣摩自己所剩无几的那点记忆。那以前他从未对此感到疑惑，也不慌张——没有时间和精力支持他这么做。一个一天中大半时间都在睡觉、靠止痛剂捱过清醒的每一秒钟的人是不会太在意过去的。因为当下就已经够难熬了。  
病人首先意识到的是自己的攻击性。这让他也感到很奇怪。他人的靠近和肢体接触使他紧张，即使对方只是个不会造成太大威胁的青年女子。他在恐惧什么？枪支、刀具或者是推进体内的致命毒素？过度的警觉让他难以冷静，但理性又使他克制住了自己过激的举动。  
护士的一举一动都在他的审视中——药剂的名称是他所熟识的，也没有开封掉包的痕迹；为病人注射止痛剂的女士动作娴熟、准确，确实已经将其演练过千万遍，因而没有一丝差错。她是真的护士，男人这么告诉自己。但他不能控制住自己不去绷紧另一只不需要注射药剂的手臂，等到那女孩离开房间，冷汗已经浸湿了他的后背。那不全是病痛造成的。  
男人端平小臂，仔细地观察着自己的双手。左手拇指和右手食指的指甲都裂了，一个看上去年代久远，已经聚合得只剩下一道不起眼的暗痕，另一个好像很新，甚至还留有夹在缝隙中的血迹。病人掌心粗糙——很快他就意识到那是枪茧（他不知道为什么这么笃定，但他莫名地相信自己的判断）——那东西在左右手都有，而且分布得很均匀。也许能作为他双手都能开枪且开得一样好的佐证。细小的疤痕遍布，最长的一条横跨整个手掌，凶神恶煞地盘踞着。  
这是一双饱经风霜的手。即使不能以此判断某人有罪，它们也绝不会属于一个生活平淡无奇的普通公民。  
而他的技能呢？男人发现自己会说英语，他绞尽脑汁地思考，想起了各个地区的方言。爱尔兰口音、正统的伦敦腔、美式读法、还有意大利风格的英文。他还想起了一些零散的法语和俄语单词，如果给他媒介，他毫不怀疑自己还掌握了更多。病人环顾四周，他在医院，而且他认得出周围的物品，包括本应对常人是生僻物的药剂——这代表他有丰富的药理学知识。  
情况比他想象中要好得多，起码他还有基本的常识。有的人失去了记忆，智力就退化成幼儿，丢掉了积攒多年的成熟，再好一点的，他们的性格没有变化，但是忘记了很多平凡的东西——甚至不知道什么是自行车，当然也不会理解医院的存在。  
如果这种情况发生，那对他来说绝不是什么好事。直觉作祟，他不打算把自己失忆的事透漏给这里的任何人，哪怕是医生也不行。这个城市不安全。危机感刺得他坐立难安，草木皆兵如同走投无路的野兽。既然病人已经失去了赖以生存的獠牙和利爪，那就不能贸然地回到丛林，以免血腥味飘散开，引来未知的敌人。  
他什么都懂，对目前面对的危局他已经想好应对的法子。他只是不知道自己是谁。  
回忆是从入院开始存在的。想得太认真会引发头痛，巨量的记忆碎片咆哮着涌来，用它们锋利的边缘割伤病人本就受损的神经，然后潮水般离开，退得一丝不剩，留下些从喉间泛起的血腥味。  
他唯一记得的与医院无关的是一个夜晚。画面中没有出现任何人，没有声音，只有弯钩般的明月高悬，黑色的河水闪着粼粼的波光。他站在原地，明白自己必须要离开，身体透支的疲惫感难以忽略，只是挪动就会感到疼痛。男人就那么拖着双腿向前慢慢地走，最后看了一眼他面前的河流。他已经记不起那时是什么样的心情，也不明白自己为何要把这片景色印在脑中。银月像死神的镰刀给世界镀上一层清冷的光辉，照亮他短暂的孤独与彷徨。  
或许他只是感到很悲哀。  
然后枪声响了，一切支离破碎。  
中枪是什么样的感觉？从医院的检测来看他头部、背部中弹，他的手臂上也有枪伤留下的疤痕。那一次没有触感，连痛都好像不存在——反正都随着他的记忆丢失在不知何处无法寻回。只是一切都戛然而止，待到他再度醒来已经是这幅模样，他的头脑成了飓风过境后的一片废墟。  
男人忘记了有机会使他痛苦的一切，但他依然被痛苦攥紧心脏，就像哪怕忘记伤疤产生的原因，伤疤也不会因此消褪，恢复成平整的肌肤——他变成了一片伤痕累累的空白。  
千疮百孔、空空如也。  
几天后病人有能力起身活动，就常常在病房内踱步，以判断出行对他身上伤口可能造成的影响。他已从生死线恢复过来，创口暂时还没有发炎的迹象——重伤时离开医院绝非明智之举，反而是一种疯狂的、不要命的举动，不过每待一天，他就越坚定地认为自己不能在此久留。离开这里，哪怕那是非法的，也必须要提上议程，即使冒着生命危险也不能拖延。  
身份证明还没回到他手里，可他确信那都是假的。看到两本护照的时候他更是感到时间紧迫。只消仔细地看，就会发现上面服装神态各异的人都是他，但这两本身份证明上印的却是不同的名字和国籍。那几位警探初次来时男人再度发了烧，他装作神智不清，看起来无法沟通，于是谈话只得改日进行。可这只是权宜之计，警察要多久才会发现根本没有一个像他这样的游客，然后实施抓捕？也许要不了几天，而他现在的状态已经好到足够完成一场询问了。  
在女孩提醒他几天后或许会有几位警探来拜访他并“为他找出真凶”后，他知道自己必须要立刻离开，不能再拖延哪怕一日。穿着条纹病服过于显眼，但在重症病房偷到一身新衣服太困难，所以只能将就。  
他趁着医生护士换班的时间翻出窗外、爬出院墙，深感自己四肢无力——只是做这么几个简单的动作就把体力耗光，脚步虚浮，未免令人不安。男人头重脚轻，伤口虽没裂开，夜晚的凉风也让满身冷汗的人感到不适。不过最起码他离开了。  
以后要去哪里？失忆症患者并不清楚，于是他随便选了一个方向——就去看起来人迹罕至的地方。

-

穿着病号服走在凌晨的街道上是否有些疯狂？  
病痛使男人精神萎靡，而他的条纹衣服和拖鞋也无益于让他看上去很强势、不好招惹（尤其在那衣服并不合身，穿着极为空荡的情况下），而他手里还拿着钱包。说实在的，这时候被人认为是精神病患者有一定的好处。如果是一个有机会在打死人后不承担法律责任的病患游荡在街头，那么混混们在抢劫他之前必然要掂量掂量，不会贸然行动。  
为了避免引人注意，他尽可能地走没有监控摄像头的小巷子，并且贴着街角，隐藏在建筑物的阴影里。有几个行色匆匆的人见了他，一脸嫌弃地快速避开，跑入能尽快离去的路径。这是不知道哪个国家的无名城市（对他来说是这样，虽说城市其实有名字），或许可以推断这里的治安不是很好。尽管治安好的地方也一个样，惧怕行为、着装古怪的陌生人是人之常情。  
那是一段有路灯的小道，尽管灯光能够照亮的区域实在有限。几只猫（也可能是和猫一样大的老鼠）蜷缩在街角，在他走来时起身，瞬间跑得无影无踪。空气的气味潮湿，仿佛刚刚下过雨，他一手撑着的墙老旧、长满了苔藓，甫一触碰，就落下不少细碎的沙石。  
他注意到有人跟在自己身后。那些人早在几分钟之前就出现了，病人一直没回头看，但他有能力在寂静的街道上分辨出轻微的脚步声。他不停地拐向设施简陋贫瘠的街道，路边没有酒吧、商店等任何值得人深夜前往的地方，但尾巴还是接在据他不远的地方。恐怕他就是选择在半夜走到中央公园那些人也会跟着来的，几乎可以断定他认为自己被跟踪不是种被害妄想。可以说是唯一的好事，这证明了他的脑子比想象中要正常一点，而他可以重新定义那些诡异危机感的来源——也许确有其事，只是病人已经把自己面临的险境忘得彻底。  
男人选择了一个空荡且没有监控摄像的地点，静观事态的进一步发展。令他本人也感到意外的是，他心中没有一丝一毫的危机感，哪怕现如今自己虚弱得很真实，他也不认为那是解决不了的麻烦。这个没有记忆的人，失去了过往但仍有刻到骨子里的自傲。  
男人的脚步悄无声息，但墙角的动物却被惊动了，也许那些人已经放弃了忍耐。而他继续向前走，低着头看脚下泥泞的路面，平稳着呼吸。他发现自己已经有些累了，这可不是什么好兆头。  
跟踪者们开始向他的方向聚拢，在本应安静的夜晚大声喧哗起来，嘴里骂骂咧咧地吐些不堪听的脏话。一共有五个人。都是些染了发、纹着身的青年，穿着昂贵的夹克（想必是抢来的）和牛仔裤，搭配糟糕。年龄最小的那个看起来还需要上学。  
“老兄，你走得很快，”有人在前方堵他，一副破锣嗓子和含混不清却自认狂野的吐字折磨人的耳朵，“但你已经完了，你没跑掉，你落到我们手里了。”  
“哦，”病人慢吞吞地说，“我在这里有什么问题吗？”  
“没有问题，没人阻止你半夜跑到这个狗屁地方，不过你得拿点钱来，否则——”  
“——否则我们就打断你这条走得太快的腿。”另一个人接话，“真是狗屎，你让我们追了一路，钱你是从哪里偷来的？你穿得像刚从精神病院里跑出来，反正那也不是你自己的钱，干脆给我们，又不会有损失。”  
“不过你最好祈祷怀里的钱够买自己四肢健全，否则我们还是要把你打一顿。下次记得别浪费时间跑来跑去，这样只会惹毛劫匪。”  
年轻的劫匪们笑着，站得又近了些。病人把钱包放在地上，然后在那些不速之客打算戏弄他，要求他把它亲手送出去前用脚踩住了皮夹。他盯着面色逐渐愠怒的匪徒，说道：“如果我不呢？”  
一只手揪住了他的领子。病人立刻做出反击，速度快得超出了他自己的想象。就像他能第一时间扯掉护士小姐的手，这是本能的、不受主观控制的反应。他扣着那只手，扳着面前人的头，下意识地全力转动自己的手腕，然后他感觉到腕骨和肌腱撕裂的触感，听到青年的嘶声惨叫。那声音没有阻止他。  
接下来的事情就更简单，有人想踢他的腿弯，但反被他折断了脚踝。他的肌肉记得这个，记得如何轻而易举地借力卸下对手的双肩，让人只得耷拉着无力的手臂满地翻滚着破口大骂。病人绞着其中一位劫匪的脖子，然后在他身后唯一有枪的那个青年掏出枪来射击。完全是下意识的，他转过身来，用被他束缚着的人的身体挡子弹。  
开枪的人和本应中枪的人都愣了。他们看着彼此，似乎没人想到男人会有这样的反应。子弹打进了那个混混的腹部，原本他还在奋力挣扎，现在却连支撑自己站立的力气都没有了，口中发出气球泄气的声音，像一滩烂泥一样软倒。  
他想到这个年轻的黑帮份子可能会死。紧接着他又意识到自己根本不在乎。病人率先从惊讶中反应过来，把怀中人朝同伙推过去，成功让他们撞了个满怀，将持枪者——他目前最大的威胁压倒在地。  
然后他用最快的速度扑过去，拧着那人持枪的手，抓着他的头把他提起来。病人把对方的手臂紧按在墙壁上，揪着手下败将的头发一遍遍地向墙撞去。年轻的罪犯起初懵懂，清楚发生了什么后就开始在恐惧的作用下拼命挣动，比将要溺死的人抓住浮木的力道还大。而男人一次又一次地拉开劫匪，再全力将对方的头撞到爬满了青苔的砖墙上。罪犯的惨叫一次次地在撞击中中断，直到最后丧失了全部的气力，连呼吸都轻不可闻。  
从始至终，是一股莫可名状且无法抑制的愤怒驱使着病人做出了攻击，所以他并不能运用理智扼止自己的暴力行径。那时他什么也没想，他也无法去想。在听不到哀号后他停手了，仿佛刚刚搞清楚发生了什么。他神色恍惚地盯着年轻人涕泪横流的血面，劫匪的鼻子歪了，牙齿也有松动，喉咙中挤出含混的呜咽。于是病人错愕着，似乎不相信那是自己所为，他下意识地松开了手。那人仿佛被抽走了全身的骨头一样跌落，之后瘫倒在地上，发出痛苦的、若有若无的呻吟。  
此刻男人冷静下来，感受到愤怒外的苦痛。他失控了。他不知道应该怎么样，你可以教训劫匪，甚至争执中错手杀人也能够得到辩护，但出于应激反应差点将人活活打死又是另外一种情况——很糟的情况。他过激、走向极端，是因为他恐惧，尽管他不知道自己在恐惧些什么。那种感觉——宛如达摩克里斯之剑永恒地高悬于头颅之上，甚至替代了本应世人皆有的阳光。  
病人讨厌失控。但同时他也明白，一切正在不可遏制地走向毁灭的边缘。他不是正在踏向深渊，就是已在深渊之下。  
“操他妈的，你就是个狗娘养的疯子，”一个没受大伤但因恐惧而躺在地上不能动弹的劫匪崩溃地吼叫道，“你差点直接打死他！你疯了，你他妈真的不正常了——”  
“——外套。”他说。  
病人盯着躺在地面上的混混，用抢来的枪对准他。  
劫匪吓傻了，不可置信地说：“你要抢我？你打伤了我们之后要抢我？用我朋友的枪？老兄，这事就这么结束，行吗？放我走，枪你愿意就留着吧，这些我们都不追究了行吗？”  
病人向天鸣了一枪。那枪口径太小了，声音并不多么突出，但足以吓傻一个本就害怕到发抖的人。  
“警察会来的，听到枪声会有警察过来的——”  
他重复了一遍：“把外套脱下来，然后我就放你走。你知道这里没有监控，对吧？放下你的外套，然后带着你的朋友赶紧滚，好吗？我真的没什么耐心。”  
他是认真的。  
混混惊恐地盯着他，把外套从身上扯下来丢在地上，手脚并用地向后爬去，而后撑起身体见了鬼一样往远处狂奔，把所有失去知觉的同伴都丢在原地，不敢回头看哪怕一眼。  
男人捡起外套，披在身上遮挡住自己的病号服，他检查了一下，发现口袋里的一卷簇新的钞票。因为这个那混混即使怕得要死也不愿脱掉衣服，最后恐惧还是战胜了他。  
不知道自己名字的人立起衣领，遮挡住他的面容，然后重新回到阴影里，沿街快走，似在躲避着追击一样匆忙地走到无边的夜色中。

-

第一年他过得很混乱。  
彻底远离那座城市已经很麻烦。倒不是说他在身份验证这方面出现了什么问题——在经济不发达的偏远地区，你总能找到很多不需要证明自己是谁就可以乘坐短途交通工具的方法。最差的是选择走路，那到也不失为一种解决方案。  
病人无意去验证身上两本护照伪造得是否精妙，他不想冒着被当众揪出来的风险，所以乘坐一辆鱼龙混杂的绿皮火车是个明智的举动。然后他才发现自己对人群的厌恶已经发展到一种不可忽视的程度。摩肩接踵的过度贴近会让他暴躁，男人也不能放任自己在挤满了陌生人的地方安然酣睡。他审视每一个人，看那些人的服装和举止，以期找到什么证实自己的猜测。那段旅行耗费了他大量的精力——那是无意义的警戒，他很清楚。  
但他做不到停止怀疑。  
不管是在现实生活中还是在文学作品的描述里，看起来失忆症患者最需要的就是找到过去。意外的是，病人不打算立刻那么做。他不记得过去自己正在面临什么样的危机——或许是他受伤的大脑在捣乱，他总是认为自己没有做好准备再度迎接它们。病人不是完全没有找回自我的想法，只是——还不够。钱还不够，武器还不够，什么东西都不够。所以他还需要藏得再深一点，像迷失在钢铁丛林中的野兽，屏住呼吸，退回他所熟知的黑暗中。  
最后病人结束旅程，没选择世界尽头的死气沉沉的小镇，而停留在一个繁华的城市，用手头的钞票租了间公寓。和很多人想的正相反——有时就是表面光鲜的地方才适合把自己藏起来，做纽约万千没有身份的流浪汉中的一个好过成为一个贫瘠地方几十年来唯一的新住民，重要的是在大地方你可以找到很多资源。  
比如枪支，比如酒。  
枪是最先搞到的，当然没通过合法的途径。买枪需要很多他无法提供的证明，但他不一定非要当个守法公民。有供给就会有市场，尽管那不一定合乎规定，价钱也要更高，但他不在乎。第一支枪放在病人的枕下，剩下的都装满子弹、上了膛躺在每个能正常拉开的抽屉中。这是他的堡垒。  
酒的作用最开始是助眠。他无法正常入睡，总是有噩梦纠缠不休，醒来后他又把睡梦中的内容丢得一干二净，流着冷汗检查枕下的武器。后来发展成酗酒实在很正常——只要你喝得够多就不会做梦——因为你是在酒精的作用下陷入了昏迷。过了一段时间，病人记不清是几个月，总之他白天也开始喝酒，他坐在酒馆的角落，一言不发，一杯接着一杯地喝，因为他不想保持清醒。  
直到有一天晚上喝酒使他失去了意识。其实这事时有发生——当你打开第一瓶酒，你就会喝光所有的酒，不管箱子里究竟有多少瓶。等到病人清醒过来——他完全想不起昨天发生了什么，只感到头痛欲裂，而且满手鲜血。那是玻璃割伤的痕迹，他手上的血大半已经凝固，但伤口中还在源源不断地流出新的来。从卧室里走出去，他发现地板上到处都有点状的血迹和酒瓶的碎渣。好在没有一具面目陌生的尸体。其实血点并不能算做无处不在，即使在家中，病人惯于踏足的也只不过是那一点地方，他怀疑自己总有一天会变得不愿离开房间。现在看来，那一天到来之前他可能会选择宰了自己或是干脆在神志不清的情况下因为误杀一个陌生人而入狱，然后再到刑场上领颗子弹来结束一生。  
男人看着自己的手。它们抖个不停。他记得这双手在拿酒的时候没有抖过，拿着劫匪的枪时更是稳如磐石，他看见准星，然后顺着一条想象中的直线指向敌人的头颅。但现在它们颤抖如同两片枯叶，鲜红色的从伤口中缓慢地流出，跨过凝固了的黑血，蜿蜒着顺着他的肘部滴落到地面，留下更多淅沥的血痕。  
病人看着脚下。飞溅的红点没有消失。再看几遍也都是一样。他不住地干呕，浑身打颤，正如他无法让自己的手安静下来。很正常，如果你是个医生，就会知道大量流汗和呕吐会使人丢失身体里的一些重要无机盐离子，从而引发不可控的痉挛，就像得了癔症。  
可这样他该怎么瞄准呢？  
顺着血点走出去，病人发现自己昨晚打碎了镜子。镜面上留下蛛网状的裂纹和干涸粘稠的血。那已经崩裂的玻璃把他的面容也分割成无数份细小的碎块，倒映出他布满血丝的眼睛。  
其实男人知道自己曾经的样子。因为他有这样的身手、仓皇地躲避着臆想中的追杀，所以病人最先想到的是——他曾是个罪犯。然后他轻而易举地在英国的通缉令中找到了自己的脸。那感觉很陌生，照片上确实是他，可又不是他。现在他和那张照片中的人只有一点相似了——他瘦削苍白，胡子很久没剃，看上去狼狈得可怕。  
昨晚他想到了什么？在他失去的那些记忆里究竟发生了什么？或许他是在看向镜中陌生又熟悉的面容时崩溃地打碎了自己的镜像。病人忪愣地用他尚且完好的那只手去触碰自己镜中的倒影，却不想拂掉了一些本就摇摇欲坠的玻璃，镜面的碎片带着他破碎的面孔一起掉下去，留下一块块空洞的缺口。  
那时他想到自己或许需要一个医生。一个心理医生。  
好在他在各项身体机能由于旧伤和酒精走向衰退之前把自己丢到了医院。不管是身体还是心理，病人不能去找正规的医生——不过他总是会找到很多只要收钱就肯闭嘴的人。  
重要的总是面对。即使迈出面对这一步很困难，但那是恢复正常所必需的。病人没有酒瘾，他喝酒是为了度日而不是为了口中辛辣的味道。作为替代，他开始试着磨练技巧。不需要看心理医生的时候他就在租住的房子里试探自己的极限。肌肉记忆最不需要锻炼，病人只花几十秒就可以拆开一把枪，那是手指自然的反射行为，甚至不需要多做思考。他买了很多书，用拼命学习耗尽自己的精力。  
第二年他找了一份工作。  
“bishop先生，你的脸部有擦伤，”病人的医生，一个上了年纪但依然敏锐的老人，注意到了他身上的伤口，“而且手腕肿了。你又和人发生冲突了吗？”  
“不，”他说，用自己最诚实的表情，“我绊了一下，在家里。”  
那是一份虽然不合法但是薪资颇丰的工作，而且能很好地让他冷静下来。某种程度上来讲，男人的确是像医生想的那样在攻击。如果老人看到他对手的脸，就会知道病人受的只是小伤。有时他也会失败，地下格斗就是这样，你不能总是那个赢家，等到他脸上贴着纱布去看病的时候，老人已经学会了对那些谎言置若罔闻。  
“你知道，上次我们见面的时间你扭伤了肩膀，而且至今没有好转。看起来你摔跤摔得很频繁。”医生的表情狐疑，“如果你感到自己的攻击欲不能控制——”  
“——那就来立刻来找你咨询。我还记得。”病人答道，“但是没什么，我感觉很好，从来没有这么好过。”  
那段时间他发了疯一样地参加比赛，把自己或是别人搞得鼻青脸肿才肯罢休。难以形容那种感受，他不会从暴力行径中得到快乐（只是有时不由自主地下手太重，现在这个毛病基本上消失了），也不会在围观者的欢呼声中感到兴奋——病人需要的不是伤害他人或是得到喝彩。  
当他精疲力竭地站在台上，耗尽了所有的体力，飙升的肾上腺素使他的头脑一片空白，输赢对病人来并不重要，重要的是那一瞬间，在最吵闹的地方他周身所有的声音都远去，连叫嚣着的幻觉和闪回也偃旗息鼓，那时他就能感到久违的、短暂的安宁。  
这像一种自我毁灭，但他会从中找到平衡。他会把废墟重建。  
不过有时也会出现意外，如果在赛场上被闪回击中，那么有两种可能——他陷入沮丧的情绪无法自拔，甚至不能够反击，只能直挺挺地挨打。而另一种，病人又一次控制不住自己的过激反应，那么他会对自己面前的人做出什么都是不可预料的。  
最糟糕的那次他差点杀了一个人。  
那场比赛，男人的对手是个长手长脚的黑小子，不够健壮，经验也不充足。打败对方本来是件很容易的事情，病人不知道发生了什么，但是他失控了——他去锁那小子的喉，缚着年轻人不肯松开，好像要使怀中人窒息而亡。  
幻觉在困扰着他。他觉得自己仍旧身处那个拼死搏斗的夜晚，那个找不回来的、只留下一点模糊影像的夜晚。男人觉得自己应该开枪，但找不到枪。这把他拉回一点现实，让他放松了手上的力气。人们冲上来，掰他的手指、拉扯他的肩膀，拽着他后退，把那无辜的拳手从病人手中拯救出来。  
那就像是水。水卷着他，水把他按下去，水流是人类的手臂，无数条不能挣脱的手臂，拖他入泥泞的河床。病人只得呼吸，大口地、拼尽全力地呼吸，不让自己再度溺毙在回忆中汹涌的河流。  
病人听到声音——来自他的头脑而不是现实，那是怒骂，是质问，是不停歇的争吵。为什么？你出卖我就为了这种理由？这是崇高的牺牲。这是为了理想。去你的理想，别逼我对你动手。效忠于ETEON和为MI6卖命有什么区别？我不效忠于任何组织。我只效忠于朋友和家人。你的朋友和家人都不相信你。他们认为你是叛徒。  
所有的嘈杂最后都平息，只留下一个似乎很熟悉的女声。decard，为什么要这么做？你出卖了同伴。  
不是我，他在恍惚中自语。不是我。  
“你还好吗？冷静点，你们还有下一场要打——”  
“——我不打了，”病人说，“算他赢吧。”  
然后他跑去卫生间，吐得昏天黑地。  
“没问题吧？”相识的拳手这么问他。  
“正在溺水。”他说。闪回会让他回想起窒息的感觉。  
“……你说什么？”  
“不用管它，我在说胡话。我喝多了。”  
“酒，”他的同行想起了往事，“喝多了很危险。我已经戒酒满三年了，当初酗酒的日子真是遥远。你打开了第一瓶，告诉自己这次会控制着只喝一点，然后呢？你醒来，发现自己躺在路边睡了一整晚，根本想不起昨天是怎么离开的，你的头因为突然倒地磕破了，血流得到处都是，人们都把你当流浪汉，恨不得避开你几百米。酒会让人感到痛苦，会害死人。害得人失去一切。你该少喝一点。”  
“我不会让它有机会害死我的。”那指的不是酒，但有谁知道？他重复了一遍，“它不会打倒我的，我保证。告诉那小子我很抱歉，好吗？只是告诉他我不是有意的，绝对不会再有下一次了，对任何人来说都是这样。”  
那一次他想起了自己的名字。  
这种东西早在很久以前就可以在通缉令上找到。但他对那些字母感到麻木，看到自己的姓名不会刺激病人的感官。他不喜欢别人叫他arthur bishop，同时他也对decard shaw无动于衷。但现在他找回了它们，病人从中再度获得了一些东西——有关这个名字的认同感，那些寄托在姓名上的情感重新焕发。  
自此，他断断续续地想到了曾经。他想起自己有一个弟弟和一个妹妹，想起母亲和他的童年。病人想到hattie、owen和他曾经一起制造炸弹的那个后院，还有他们大笑着奔跑过的那些大街小巷。小时候的记忆最先觉醒，尽管那应当比普通人对青少年时光的追忆要贫瘠稀少的多，不过对于一个失忆症患者来说那也足够了。总比一无所有要好。  
decard shaw记忆中的碎片人生停止在他二十出头的时候，这造成很严重的割裂感。回忆里他还是个正在服役的年轻人，训练的日子历历在目，清晰如昨。现实是——他三十多岁，刚从不理智的境地中走出一点，丢失了十几年的记忆。还是那句话——总比一无所有要好。不管什么改变了他，decard已经是这幅模样，区别在于他忘了那些过程，只留下不算太美好的结果。他想找回它们，但时机未到。  
第三年他把生活尽力扳回正轨。  
也许对他这样的人来说根本没有什么所谓的正轨。患病最糟糕的一点——你失去了对正常与否的判断能力。是普通的情绪还是又一次爆发的前兆？没人能给出答案。他可以达到一种所谓的“相对正常”。他不过分饮酒（这种行为第二年就停止了），仍旧习惯独处但也能够和别人进行普通的交谈（甚至若无其事地欺骗他们），看心理医生的频率降到两周一次，按时吃药，重要的是他不再做噩梦。闪回偶尔会发生，几乎不能够再构成威胁。  
病人找回了大部分的自己，认为还将找到更多，但不急于一时——所以为什么不离开呢？到一个新的、与他完全无关的地方去。他在这里已经待得够久了，认识他的人也太多了，到了一种很危险的程度。  
年末的时候decard对众人辞行。必须把事情做到最周全的地步，不留下一点马脚才是专业人士所为。人们没有挽留他，但他有正当理由的离去已经在那些人心里留下来一个印象，不至于引人怀疑。  
对心理医师的谎言是逐步营造的，随着他记忆的恢复越累越多，病人在自己的描述里有截然不同的人生。在言语勾勒出的平行世界中他叫arthur，arthur bishop，这就是他的本名。他是典型的美国人，住在纽约这样的大城市，当decard想起曾穿越的枪林弹雨时，他告诉年迈的医生过去的自己有一份体面、安稳的工作，律师或者商人之类的。他没有伴侣，是个单身汉，但有父母和兄弟——显然他们也都是好公民。至于一个履历如此干净的人为什么在街头被枪击？那要问劫匪是怎么想的了。  
“我已经想起了很多，”他笑着，标准的礼节性笑容，“现在打算回家了。去我居住多年的城市会更加有助于我的恢复、缓解病情发展。”  
“是吗？”医生盯着他，“听起来你不打算再回来了。”  
“或许你说的没错。”  
“想必我们以后也没机会再见了。”  
“对。”  
“既然如此，你何必再对我隐瞒呢？”老人重新戴上了摆在桌上的眼镜，“bishop先生，或许我不该这样称呼你——我是否有机会知道你真实的名字？”  
他停顿了，然后让自己的脸上重新挂起微笑：“这就是我的本名。记得我最开始告诉过你的吗——”  
“——你什么都忘了，除了自己的姓名以外。但那是谎言，不是吗？别露出这种无奈的表情，尽管那是天衣无缝的演出。我呢，是一个已经退休了的老人，偶尔提供一些当事人不想要记录在案的帮助。你找上我，因为没有证明来历的身份证件，而且深受失忆症和创伤后应激障碍的困扰。当然，不管你曾经心理状态多么好、你接受现实的能力有多么强，被子弹击中头都会引发一定的症状。问题是，那时你的口音和穿衣风格可和现在大不相同啊，这位满口谎话的先生。  
“你告诉我自己生活混乱，前一天晚上基本没有休息，然而你的衣着还是很讲究，不算昂贵但绝对干净、体面，穿搭很有风格，显然为了一次正式的会面好好打理过自己，即使你那时的生活可以说是一团糟。你当时说的是英语——没有任何奇特口音的英语，相当国际化。  
“现在呢？糟糕的夹克搭配衬衫，不至于给人留下太深刻的印象——如果那样的话我想就和你本来的目的背道而驰了，不过显而易见，你如今的衣着绝对没有什么好的审美可言。而你的口音是逐渐变化的，随着你记忆的恢复越来越美国化，比电视台的脱口秀演员都正统。你的那些像中产阶级故事模板一样标准的‘回忆’我可是一个字都没有信过。”他扶了一下眼镜，“这些解释够多了吗？”  
“假设你说的是对的，”本来打算离开的人折返回来，重新站到医生对面，“在假设的情况下，我想要知道你的目的是什么。”他偏了偏头，“但我还是全盘否定你的猜想。”  
“那就假设吧。别这么紧张，我只是一个时间太多又太无聊的老人，孩子们也不在身边。首先，你可以把这当做是老人家生活中小小的消遣。其次——我毕竟是你的医生。bishop先生，很抱歉我还是要这么称呼你——不必担心，你的伪装毫无疑问是顶级的，唯一的缺点是你最开始精神状态不好时的表现和你后期行为的反差，尽管你已经极力做出弥补，但终归露出了一点马脚。你记忆恢复得越多，生活越接近常人，你营造出的假象就越丰满、越带有刻意装点的特色，足以让人相信这就是你的本来面目。你坐在这里和我交谈，三年来的次数多到足够我了解你以外的任何一个人，但我却从来没有真正地看到过你。  
“那么我想要的究竟是什么？我是医师而你是患者。你从不觉得自己的行为有什么问题吗？我有理由推断你这几年都过着离群索居的生活，既然你随时都能像这样离开，在这里的生活也隐蔽到不会被发现，坚持对所有人营造一个与你截然不同的虚假人格有何意义？  
“打个比方，如果你要开一扇门而又没有密码，只要有能力，用锤子将锁砸下来也能进入屋内，结果都是一样的，但过程有太大的区别。恐惧症患者也可以选择不靠近他所恐惧之物，倘若恐惧人群，一辈子居住在自己的公寓里也是一种选择。可是我们不会说这些人已经‘痊愈了’。而你呢？你有足够的精力和经验去伪装自己，以此满足你过度的警觉，我想这不代表你摆脱了困扰，有可能你只是像没有钥匙的人一样，选择了另一种方式，而这个方式对你的精神来说算是一种负累。我关心的是你的心理状况。”  
decard难得流露出一点他真实的想法，他听得很细致，时不时若有所思地点点头。英国人看着面前枯瘦的老绅士，说道：“你让我想起一个人。这么说也不对，因为事实上我没有想起任何人，只是感觉很熟悉，”他停顿了一下，“但我总会想起来的，不急于一时。总之多谢，我想我可以为这种行为找到一个合理的解答。你有没有想过——也许我的确面临着一个难以战胜的敌人，而警觉是对抗他们的必须准备？也许我的确不能冒着风险暴露自己的一点行踪，甚至不能令其他人有机会在听到情报贩子的描述时想起我。也许我已经痊愈了。也许我只是变了。难道谨慎些不是好事？”  
“这要靠你自己来判断。你的情绪越界与否已经不能交由医生来断定了——既然你看起来打算欺骗遇到的每一位医生。它会使你疲倦吗？可能要很长一段时间以后才会有答案，可能一直这样下去再也不会改变。我只能提出一些建议，譬如我建议你不要中断服药，在你没发现的方面它们造成了积极的影响。”老人用他洞悉一切的目光凝视面前的男人，在他眼里对方仍旧是个年轻到足以不听劝告的人，“另外，若有需要，我随时欢迎你再来找我咨询。”  
但decard知道他不会再来了。起码在他因为某个原因再度崩溃前不会。第四年他离开了自己居住一段时间的城市，换了个新的地方落脚，改头换面，重操旧业。英国人是个优秀的间谍，做这些事得心应手。他以为生活将这样继续，他不主动寻找，记忆会一点点浮现，直到他记起自己的仇家或是发现那本来就是臆想的产物。  
他本以为。  
第四年的圣诞节到来前decard shaw接了一个任务，对方约他见面以详细地叙述情况：“这是给你准备的资料，好好看看，一个叛逃的FBI特工——现在正被通缉，而且已经失踪了——”  
“——名字叫luke hobbs，我正在看。”  
“有理由确信他已经死了。”  
“如果他真在爆炸现场的话，”decard说，“那他存活的可能性不大。”  
“几乎为零。”  
英国人心不在焉地点点头。  
他看着档案，巨细无遗的厚厚一沓，多方面论证了委托人的观点。人们还没找到这位探长，但他们总会找到一些东西的——比如探长的一部分。一条孤零零的胳膊或腿，诸如此类，最不济也有一些未完全炭化的毛发，验证dna后证明这个烧得不成样子的炭块确实曾经是他们找的那位。  
文件中的美国警官睁大眼睛直视前方，仿佛在和每一个看到这张照片的人对视，而且是用一种非常具有穿透力的目光。他肤色棕黑，头发剃得很短，有棱角分明的下颚，看上去很有力。那是一张严厉的面孔。夏威夷人民的典型相貌，或者萨摩亚，decard分不清区别，在他看来都是海岛，地理位置也非常近。他盯得越久，对方的样子在脑海中就越鲜明，好像随时准备收起他眼神中咄咄逼人的东西，转而露出一个足够真诚的笑容。  
委托人又说了些什么decard已经听不下不去了。他在心里反复咀嚼这个名字。luke。luke hobbs。他到底是谁？为何他的脸如此熟悉？似曾相识。英国人的头开始剧烈地痛起来。  
“总之，我们认为他收集了一份资料。一份很危险的资料，但在他死后，那些东西不见了，没人知道被他藏到了哪里。hobbs探员有一个同伙，他把自己的手下隐藏得很好——但是他们出入的时间重合度太高了，那女人和他同一天休假，又在警官失踪前的几天独自回国，这可不只是巧合能做到的。”  
“或许真的是巧合。”  
“这就是我们为什么需要你。”  
“如果不是恰巧，她没有上交任何资料想必是因为她发现luke hobbs被美国官方除名。”英国人努力把自己的思绪从痛楚和脑中不断闪现的片段中拉回来，“可以知道——FBI里面有你们的卧底，而那位女士在自己的长官被害后选择了忍耐。她是个聪明的小姐。”  
“也没那么聪明，相反，是很自不量力的选择。卧底不能暴露，不管用什么手段，看看她是否与这件事有关。如果有关，找到那份资料，销毁它，然后你将得到一笔很丰厚的酬劳。”  
我不接受，他想这么说，我不掺合你们的反政府行动，协助你偷颗核弹或是迫害特工？还是算了吧，尽管去找别人，总之别拿这种事情来烦我。  
但他说：“好。”  
如果他同意后不开工，也算是为女探员争取一点时间。  
委托人离开了，而decard还是静坐在原处。他们约在私人联络站（表面上是一个酒馆）见面，在一个静谧的隐藏房间讨论一切，而门外就是用做掩饰的狂欢的人群。等到他从头痛中回过神来，面前威士忌中的冰块化成了水，而他的衣襟早已被冷汗浸透。他脑海中的声音还在响着。  
房子的隔音很好。门外是歌唱、尖叫与欢呼，都市人的夜生活和地下市场的交易同时进行。门把那个世界和他的静默分割开来。一些变化的灯光从门板下的缝隙中溜进来，滑稽地跳动。英国人推开门，乍响的声音瞬间将他包围，着实刺耳。他扶着墙缓慢地走，拨开拥挤的人群，和每个被推开的人说着无意义的抱歉。他走出喧嚣，背离人世的烟火气，重新回到冷清的寒夜。  
第四年他想起了一个人。

-

遇到对方实在在他的意料之外。  
那时decard还是个特工，或者间谍，随你怎么说，他什么都干一点，他破案，有时也暗杀，参加一些秘密行动，你的功绩或牺牲都不会有记载的那种。他不是很在乎，不在乎自己做了什么、杀了谁、被唾弃或是歌颂，甚至不在乎他是不是会在替政府做脏活后被抛弃。他是恶人，并且打算一直如此。  
有一天他得到了一个任务，必须要去美国本土实行。其实很简单，经过老无名氏和英国高层们多次的协调与商议，他们最终决定除掉一些隐患——几个因拿捏了一些把柄而威胁政府的罪犯，那些人都被囚禁在美国，而decard负责去干掉他们。  
“我的建议是，他们可以在越狱的过程中被击毙。”老人笑得了然，仿佛他提出的只是踩死一只蚂蚁一样轻松的计划，“监狱人满为患了，一个月后，他们要用火车押解150名罪犯到另一个州去。我会安排那些人上那辆车，剩下的由你来解决。”  
这听上去更像要踩死一只大象。但不是不可能。最大的问题是——根本没有人要越狱。他们不能安排几个假劫匪劫车然后逃之夭夭，那样会引起轩然大波，必须把事情做得“说得过去”，给个交代和问责对象。而真劫匪又很难找到——罪犯当然想离开，可谁会去费九牛二虎之力救一个已经锒铛入狱的人？  
钱会。  
首先需要被营救的人。最后定为老walton——因为只有他在狱外有个孩子。然后，最重要的就是一笔莫须有的钱。先是由监狱里的人听到了decard透露出的口风——Walton在瑞士银行继承了百万英镑和石油公司的股份，那可是一笔巨款。你的孩子不知道账户，也没有文件证明，他会为此来救你——被驱使的人们这样暗示那个罪犯，于是老walton很快就宣扬起自己拥有的资产，同时，这个消息也流落到norton Walton耳中。  
一个空中楼阁一样的越狱行动就此形成，贪婪会让他们自己完成这一切。  
老hobbs是walton的下属，昔日首席被捕入狱后他就在norton手下做事。近几年他的行事愈发猖狂，但他进过walton即将被送往的那间监狱，并且对周围的路况了如指掌，所以norton需要他，他是计划中不可或缺的一环。  
而luke是那老家伙良心未泯的儿子，他不该在计划里，最终却掺了一脚。  
排除掉天生的反社会患者和虽然脑子没有先天问题但还是自私自利毫无同理心的人渣败类（后者可以说就是犯罪份子中的大部分），也有些必须要在监狱中蹲一辈子的罪犯曾经只想要小偷小摸，后来才逐渐变得丧心病狂，开始时由于偷超市入狱十几天，终结在抢劫时的错手杀人。从“还算有救”到“罪该万死”，这其中通常有很多年的间隔。  
Luke恰巧处于这个转型状态。可以将他比作第一次吸食大麻的底层青年——他们的发展有很多可能，在人间渣滓和普通民众间浮动。当时为了确保不出差错，英国人对自己利用对象的背景进行了勘察，最终从与那两场银行抢劫有关的平民中找到了一个此前不愿作证的目击者。他目睹萨摩亚一家，但却没有选择报警。那家伙的回答可以证明一点——这位小hobbs还不算穷凶极恶。某种程度上来讲，他甚至心软到不该做这一行。  
被问及时他的回答是：“他想打死我。我是说老的那个，但有一个高个子年轻人阻止了他，我听到他发誓‘这家伙不会泄密’，我吓傻了，我不想死所以不停地应和他，后来我真的像他说的那样没有把这件事告诉给警方。我想当时我没有立刻报警，之后再把这个小插曲提供给警察也于事无补，所以我没有提。我可以指证他，但在他们被警方抓住前我不想那么做。我怕遭到报复，而且我觉得自己欠他的，怎么说他算是救了我一命。也有可能是因为我并没有在那家银行里存钱。我需要为此负责吗？”  
“不，你没必要负责。需要你的时候我们会再找你。”  
这件事情可以从侧面证明那小子还有得救。但decard完全没有被打动——各种意义上来讲，他对一个素不相识的人善心大发的概率比英国连续一个星期阳光灿烂的概率还要小一些。要让他同情一个成年了的街头混混那真是异想天开。  
但一切还是缘于decard出乎意料的心软。他走到金店门口，然后守在那里的luke故作嚣张地要他立刻离开。英国人搜集的照片中有luke的那份，但亲眼看到那个高得过分的年轻人带着一脸夸张的凶恶表情走过来还是会给人留下深刻的印象。震撼的一幕，尤其是luke的演技太烂——普通人只要看他走过来可能就会因恐惧而离开，但decard面对他尴尬的找茬方式只觉得想笑。  
英国人很快就弄明白发生了什么事。他应当是出现在了绝对错误的时间地点，而luke显然不想一个无关人等仅仅因为路过就被枪击然后死在街头（事实上放decard进去才是真的灭顶之灾——对里面的蹩脚劫匪来说。反正最后死的不会是那英国佬）。Decard装作避之不及地远离，实则在远处观察他们。思考了一分钟后，他报了警——并且要求自己的手下立刻赶到，争取在警察到来之前就制服这群劫匪，而且务必保证个子最高的那个会被送进监狱。  
事后他想，会这么做大概是因为当时他的同理心泛滥。把人关到牢里不得不失去自由到底算哪门子心软？对一无所知的luke来说，decard的行为起码可以让他免于一死。如果他不坐牢，那势必要在老hobbs的带领下参与这个价值千万英镑的劫狱计划——而计划显然是个挖好了的陷阱。设想中一部分人会死（即使是decard也不能确定在乱战中到底那些劫匪会丧命），杀害罪犯的罪名会被安到死人身上，而没死的那些则会被判定为恐怖行动的从犯，将要面临至少二百年的刑期。此时luke即便是因抢银行锒铛入狱也比参加norton的行动要好得多。把钱交还回来，再加上律师运作，说不定三十多岁就能见到监狱外的太阳，总比死在火车上或者蹉跎一生划算。  
英国人也可以告诉自己——参与行动完全是luke自己的选择，他应当为这个举动付出代价。但完全是同情心作祟（luke算是帮了他一把，虽说decard并不需要帮助），他第一时间阻止了将要发生的一切，把云里雾里的luke塞进警察局避避风头。至于几年后对方会怎么样？继续犯罪还是洗心革面，那就不是藏在幕后的英国人需要考虑的了。  
虽然decard的慈悲心肠大概只存在了一秒钟，但却引发了连锁反应——老hobbs不干了。他坚称自己的儿子还在服刑，而他不会在没有协助的情况下为norton做事。说得冠冕堂皇，归根结底是老头子少了供驱使的武器和盾牌后开始畏首畏尾。于是decard不得不把他亲手送进去的人捞出来，这种麻烦事使人烦躁。  
那时他恰巧需要一个内应。  
尽管英国人真的非常、非常地讨厌和人合作（他有一些手下是另外一回事），但还是要有一个熟悉内部情况的人负责搜集证据。Decard不很在乎世界，不代表他乐于把败类放归社会，将这个和警方合作的机会留给那些畜生还不如顺手把luke从麻烦事里捞出来，起码这样得到保释的人还有一些改邪归正的可能。  
Luke和他的不对付是Decard没想到的一点。这小子不说话的时候勉强可以相处，一旦他开口，英国人会被对方烦到恨不得把他的脑子丢到榨汁机里搅一搅。他已经用了很多年的时间我行我素，把别人的话（不管是气急败坏的责骂、诅咒还是指手画脚）当耳旁风毫不理会，但在那段时间里他们都贡献了很多垃圾话，多到norton发现luke居然会跑过来救场的时候立刻起了疑心。这叫过犹不及，好在luke吃瘪的样子实在有趣，让decard没那么讨厌和他白费口舌。  
警官的疏忽、好登陆的火车、便于浑水摸鱼的车厢——犯罪者闻着金钱的味道，一头扎进英国人设置好的漩涡中抽不出身。Decard扫过这些囚犯的面孔——一号、三号、九号——他逐渐找全了杀人名单上的各位，等到火车驶过隧道，突如其来的黑暗中跃出几个埋伏好的警察，直接制住被打了个措手不及的劫匪。Norton和另外几人叫着“有埋伏”，跑到了其他的车厢，英国人则趁乱完成了自己的工作，光明再度降临时，地上的尸体甚至没来得及露出错愕的表情。  
面对不瞑目的死者和流淌的鲜血，有些乘客发出了惊慌的叫喊，而Decard已经收好枪支，像是一个普通的旅客一样轻声说着“借过”后转身离去，自然地混入人流，不在他人的脑海中留下哪怕一点痕迹。  
他等在原地掐表，二十分钟后他的手下从几个车厢外赶回来向他报告情况：“已经都抓住了，死了两个。”  
“Norton还活着吗？”  
“他是——”  
“——白种人，三十多岁，棕发褐眼睛，脸上有很多暴力造成的伤疤。身高六英尺七英寸，体重约一百二十磅，”确认这个人已经被活捉后，decard说，“他是头领，干掉他。八名劫匪中有一个二十多岁的小子，棕色皮肤，高得像吃多了生长激素，绝对不会有人认错。把他带来，别和其他人放在一起。”  
“只有六个劫匪。”  
“只有六个？”decard看了看表，距离他们上车已经过去了两个多小时，早过了汇合时间，“别告诉我全是白种人。”  
“确实没有有色人种。而且也没有高个子。”  
“车厢侧面检查了么？我说过会如果时间过长就会有人从那里上车——”  
“——我们看得很紧，连只苍蝇都没出现。”  
两秒钟之后他猜到发生了什么。追踪器上显示的坐标越来越远，而且信号时隐时现。这个不要命的蠢货，decard暗骂了一句，把一份坐标交给了自己的下属：“立刻找几个人，用最快的速度，在他逃到信号覆盖范围以外前把他给我逮回来。还有给我留一辆车。”  
“您要去做什么？”  
Decard头也不回地离开：“我去捞一个白痴。”  
希望那小子懂得别到处乱跑。如果按照信号显示的运行路线前进不能够找到luke，那么decard只好祝他好运，最好有能力凭借方向感在荒漠里找到出路。  
但他看到luke坐在原地等他到来，脱水的人发着低烧，前言不搭后语地絮絮叨叨。Luke是个只知道犯险的白痴，不过实在有点意思。那时候decard还算年轻——三十岁也没有很年轻，但他当时还有可以无条件信任、托付后背的挚友，有尊敬的前辈和领路人，有值得提拔教导的手下，有家人和自己的团队。  
他仍旧放肆，甚至有些莽撞，把luke送到医院后毫不留恋地走，等到第二次相遇才意识到自己居然会仅仅因为脾气相投就爱上一个人。  
谁教他总是被真诚打动。

-

Decard曾经以为他们不会交往太久。  
原因无他——luke实在和他从前的恋爱对象很不一样。回到十年前告诉decard他有朝一日会和一个身高趋近于天花板的男性同居（同时这人的体重还在飞速增长，力求把自己锻炼成一辆人型坦克），尚且稚嫩的间谍一定认为说这话的人得了臆想症，而且病入膏肓没得治了。  
英国人习惯点到即止的恋爱关系，最好有不间断的利益往来。他太难去信任什么，而利益关系不需要投注有可能无果的感情，它冰冷而干脆，不会走到无法控制的境地，抛弃时也不会带来痛苦。如果你从来不为此投注过太多期望，那背叛就不值一提。像是和来自俄罗斯的margarita，decard认为他们之间确实存在着吸引力，但性格使然，他们都只想要一定限度内不会危及理智的感情，甚至于其中一人稍微越过雷池一点就会得到来自另一方的警告——别把我们的关系变成太纯粹的爱。  
而luke又不同。年轻人的爱恨总是太过热烈，这话不一定有道理，因为luke本质上来讲已经不算是个小伙子了，而decard就算是在很年轻的时候也只对一定的事情执着，对其他的大多数都冷心冷情，一副不会被打动的铁石心肠。间谍并不能预料到一时冲动会演变成什么样子——仿佛最开始只是感到有趣和一点欣赏。大多数时候他任由理智控制自己的感情，但当突如其来的爱情降临时，decard也不会逃避。他尽力去留住它，保持一定的见面频率，尽管对这份感情能否延续并不抱太大的期望——谁知道明天会怎样？  
luke只比他小五岁，但烦人得很，比十七八岁的高中生都吵闹，热恋期一天发十几条信息，一年后才有所收敛，仿佛他不需要工作（他的工作刚起步，甚至比decard更需要时间），办公室的咖啡难喝、写报告非常讨厌、工作圆满完成、手头的罪犯太好解决令人感到无聊但他衷心地希望一直如此……间谍隐秘的、无人知晓的秘密账号只用了几个星期就被垃圾短信淹没了，对方连“今天纽约天气很好”都要特意发个消息告知，就好像他们两个都没有山一样的任务要完成似的。  
为了避免不小心被什么智能软件追踪，英国人使用的是老式的手机，只有接打电话和收发信息的功能，内存也小得可怜。这导致他经常怀疑luke的信息轰炸拖慢了手机的速度，尽管手机其实并没有变卡。至于他为什么不删光那些短信——decard shaw不是很想回答这个问题。  
他们在一年中断断续续地见面，每次间隔和持续的时间都不固定，用四年时间逛遍了纽约、费城和华盛顿，不止去看自由女神像以及华尔街、中央公园，还造访了几乎所有的旧书店，买回来的书粗略估计要齐心协力地看至少十年才能够看完。买的太多了，每一次他们把那些年过花甲的印刷品按首字母在书架上排列的时候都这么想，但下一次还是一样——把所有感兴趣的都搬回家（不管是因为奇特的名字、题材还是其他的什么），然后花大量的时间去分类和阅读它们，挑出写的不错的，再把只配当厕纸的无意义铅字丢掉，毕竟书架的空间就那么大，如果没有换房子的打算的话依照他们的买法它早晚会满的。   
不见面的时候就打电话。他们总是忙于工作，双方都得闲的时机很难遇见，所以只好在机会来时抓紧一切聊天，感谢现代科技拯救异地恋和工作狂。从棒球队聊到足球队，从mark twain聊到jack london，从纽约的高温聊到伦敦的细雨，无休止地引用诗歌、剧本、严肃小说或通俗小说中的句子，直到他们之中的一个实在接不下去后自己说了一句话然后坚称它来自于《每日邮报》为止。英国人这么感叹：“我这辈子从来没和任何人在电话里说过这么久的话。”  
“有点道理，其实我也没有。”  
“而且认真思考一下，总觉得一多半都是废话。”  
“你贡献的废话可不比我少啊，挑剔先生。”  
“总之我们今天聊的实在太多了。明天我绝对不会接你的电话。”  
“明天我还是会打过来。”  
上述对话也许发生过很多次，没人记得了，但是decard从来没有真正地不接通。他们几乎不会冷场，一旦陷入沉默，听着对方的呼吸也算不错，这时luke会开始肉麻，decard就会试图通过冷嘲热讽来制止对方的行为——通常没有效果。肉麻会变成对呛，吵架也吵得不纯粹，吵到一半对骂的双方就笑起来聊天的架似乎算不上认真的争吵，而更接近于调情。反正那些源源不断的俏皮话中本来就塞满了生僻冗长的形容和极具各国特色的黄段子，甚至缺少了最关键的、吵架必备的侮辱性词汇，似乎从一开始就和愤怒无关。  
如果非要说这是在调情——那他们可以说是每天都调情。  
结果就是恋爱持续了太久。相处总是会令人陷得越来越深，比乍现的钟情更具有潜移默化的危险性。Decard知道luke期望一切都继续下去保持原样，而他虽然不明确地开口表态，也清楚自己有着一样的期待。  
三十四岁那年，decard shaw的调查进行到了尾声，他还不知道自己将在同年和过往的人生做一次告别——同时在现实和心理意味上。他找到了重要的线索——一个在档案意义上已死的前特工。而在ETEON那里，他显然还是个活人。  
英国人的秘密行动即将大功告成，但他并没有掉以轻心，而是把自己隐藏得更深，甚至启用了早就准备好的假死计划，准备在发现苗头不对时立刻脱身。当时他执行完一个任务，累得快要散架，最大的心愿就是一觉睡到世界末日——但是当你的顶头上司兼领军人物想要你去为他干活的时候，最好还是不要拒绝。  
“叫你来核对信息，”老人解释道，“顺便检验一下你的工作成果。”  
“我的工作成果？” decard心不在焉地回答他，“肯定不是打报告上的工作成果，我不碰这玩意儿已经很多年，久到我都忘了格式是什么了。”  
“如果有错你肯定会从中发现端倪。我不信任自己的手下人，他们都太浮躁了，只干过文职工作，新手不懂得变通。在他们眼里这份文件也就是一些写满了资料的纸而已，充其量更厚一些，工作量更大。但你不一样，你和brixton都是顶尖的杀手，你们会找到它的不同。你入行有几年了？十年左右吧，我想。年轻人总是想发展一些自己的势力，不是吗？只要记得别越界。”  
Decard一目十行地看资料，把引领自己入门的老者的絮叨权当耳旁风。倒不是说他不尊重老人，而是工作——越早做完越好。他翻得很快，一时间房间里只有一个人的说话声和纸张翻过的沙沙声，直到那声音突然顿了一下。文件夹里所有的资料都是纯文字资料，密密麻麻地看得人眼疼，而这其中突兀地夹杂了一张大幅照片，就这么在decard翻开新一页的时候撞入眼帘。  
那是他们找到的线索人物。一个足以证明ETEON存在的间谍，那张脸突然出现，双眼空洞地直视前方，对上decard shaw的眼睛。英国人的手停在半空，偏巧纸张发出了清脆的抖动声。  
“有什么发现？”老人问。  
不要越界，decard记得刚刚对方是这么说的。他感觉脑后瞬间炸出细密的冷汗，而年长者的目光阴冷，锐利得像箭，戳在他脸上，似要拨开皮肉窥探他内心的想法。英国人身上的每一块肌肉都僵硬了，感觉活动一下就会发出机械生锈的嘎吱响声，他神色如常地、平静地，将有照片的那张纸撕了下来。  
“确实有发现，”英国人把纸丢在桌上，看都不多看一眼，用他最诚挚的目光和面前人对视。老人还在打量他，而他尽力露出了一个自然的微笑，“多了一页无关紧要的。不要紧，我理解这种疏忽。”  
他低下头，顶着芒刺在背的感觉翻开了新的一篇。  
“或许吧。我是老了，但我想我的眼睛仍然很机敏。最近有什么事需要告诉我吗？”  
他的呼吸够自如吗？他的表情够冷静吗？破绽，他有没有什么破绽？他是否打消了对方的疑惑？他还算佩服对方——要decard发自内心地尊敬一个人可不太容易，他不会出言讽刺老无名氏，但也没那么喜欢那只老狐狸。而这个老人算是他的领路人，保险起见decard没有将自己的行动告知对方，可那不代表他怀疑自己的老上司。间谍深吸一口气，重新冷静了下来。如果说做这一行的人有什么共同的本领——那就是接受现实的能力特别强。你的老师是潜伏已久的敌方卧底，你的朋友叛变了要置你于死地，你的学生紧随其后用你教他的法子索你的命——当所有的操蛋事发生的时候，间谍们通常会说是吗我知道了，然后让这一切都滚他妈的，还是保命最重要。  
最终decard说：“没有。”  
等到他处理完报告，年长者亲自送他出门，又恢复了那副和善的样子：“你知道，如果有什么异常——”  
“——我会第一时间通知你。”  
“最近经常申请假期啊？”  
Decard笑了笑：“见女朋友。异地恋真的很麻烦。”  
当然他身高两米的“女朋友”不会知道这件事。从办公大楼离开并远离监视范围后decard立刻向brixton说明了情况——他们的逃跑计划必须要早做准备，因为看来对方已经生疑，而且ETEON的势力渗透程度比他们想象中要深得多。等到他回过神来时，已经定好了飞美国的机票。到美国时已经是深夜，luke不在——这家伙的日工作时长有时逼近二十四个小时，简直把加班当成毕生事业。Decard给自己煮了一壶咖啡，然后打开电视消磨时间，等工作狂警官下班。  
熟悉的开锁声响起了，但来者的脚步似乎和往日不同，多疑的英国人不敢怠慢，端着手枪逼近门口——然后一瘸一拐的hobbs探员走进来，拄着一把和他的身形比起来过于小巧的拐杖，luke根本无视了decard的枪：“你确定吗？在我家拿枪对着我？”  
Decard把枪收起来：“你走路的声音听起来像要爆破这栋楼。”  
“是啊，因为我现在有点跛。”luke一蹦一跳地走过去，“呃，你说过一段时间才会来，所以——”  
“——所以你觉得我不需要知情。太聪明了。多久了？”  
“两个星期？”  
“不敢相信你还没逼疯住你楼下的老太太。”  
“她睡眠质量挺好的。”  
“等到你自然康复她会因为罹患精神衰弱而住院。”  
“不，相信我，我已经尽量不扰民了，”luke喝了一口decard的咖啡，“这玩意儿有治疗精神疾病的功效。我是说，如果你被咖啡因毒死了，也就不用再担心自己有心理问题了不是吗？”  
“只是浓一点的咖啡。”  
“浓到能跑马。别岔开话题，现在不是我主场。为什么会来？别告诉我你现在喜欢搞突然袭击。”luke问，“工作上的问题？警方认为你一枪打烂了一个女富豪的脑袋所以你需要我送你逃亡墨西哥？”  
“然后墨西哥人会发现我在旅馆里自杀。某种程度上你是对的。我会做和lennox［注1］一样的事情。”  
“喝加了足量酸橙汁的兼烈？”  
“假死。”  
Luke不再说话，只是等待decard的下文。  
“也不一定。现在形势变化得很快，也许不会到必须动用那种后备计划的局面。但我必须要提醒你一下，接下来的几个月我可能会音讯全无。我暴露了，虽然搪塞了过去，但他们一定会采取行动——招安或者干脆干掉我。应当不会闹得很大，可能有内部消息显示我失踪或死亡，但不要相信。只要没找到尸体，那么我就还活着，只是暂时不会露面。”  
那时候decard完全没有想象到将面临怎样的诬陷，而他会被通缉，名字打上叛国的烙印，他的“背叛”会传遍各地，甚至成为他和家人之间不可抹消的隔阂。他把一件凶险的事情说得轻描淡写，但luke没有上当。  
“没可能。你休想一走了之。”  
“难不成你有别的办法？你帮不上忙，看看你自己的腿，你有什么资格说我？”  
“我的腿怎么了？”  
“断成了三截。”  
“事实上是两截。只有一个裂口，所以痊愈得会快一点，在你下一次有时间来之前我就能恢复正常行走，顶多有一些跛脚，没必要告诉你。”  
“你当然也不会把自己做着一份可能丧命的工作的事情告诉给你远在萨摩亚的弟弟。因为太远了、不重要，因为他们无法提供帮助只能担心。我也是一样的理由，你帮不了我，健全的你不行，腿断了就更别想了。这件事情只能我自己处理。”  
Luke打断他：“听着，我不是要跑到英国去搀和一件我干不好的事情。我知道我插不了手，但是我不会相信什么‘没找到尸体就代表我活着’之类的鬼话。记得四年前吗？我帮你完成了一点微不足道的工作，尽管我从来就没搞懂过你到底想要干什么，也不清楚你跑去车库安装了什么装置——”  
“——炸弹。保险起见，假设发生了意外，那他们驾车逃跑后还有挽回的余地。”  
Decard shaw式的保险措施，只需几秒的时间就可以让劫匪们有机会立刻去做耶和华永恒忠诚的仆人——如果他们信上帝的话。不过那些人也有很大可能下地狱。  
“还有norton，Norton的怀疑和突然出现在当时算是个很大的意外，虽然他没有可能要你的命，但他差点让你的计划泡汤——说实在的你不能控制所有事情。我也不能不去担心。美国每天有多少不明身份的流浪汉死去？具体的数字会令人心惊。墨西哥郊外有几百具被毒贩残杀的尸体，多到殡仪馆都无力装载，因为无人认领。那些尸体从来没找到过主人，而他们的亲人或许直至死亡都在等待腐朽的白骨归来。  
“你也知道会有突发状况。你不是无坚不摧，不是没有弱点，你也会被意外打败，你也只有一颗心脏——我不想抱着没有根基的希望等待，过了没有你消息的十年后才后知后觉地反应过来‘你可能没能逃脱’。我不想也不会那么做，我忍不了那么久。你得给我个消息，一个信号，让我知道你还活着——否则我就算掘地三尺也要把你从地球另一端刨出来打一顿。我说到做到。”  
他们陷入沉默。Luke又喝了一大口咖啡，它依然稠得过分。  
“太浓了，”但他接着喝，一边喝一边观察decard的表情，“你想训练一队蚂蚁在上面跳踢踏舞吗？找几头大象骑独轮车，或者狮子穿过咖啡渣之类的。啊，你笑了。”  
“我没笑。”  
“你笑了。我还可以接着说——海豚顶着咖啡拉花?干脆盖间马戏团，或者把纽约的地基打在上面，我看它完全支撑得住。这是另类非牛顿流体。”  
“够了，别再说了。停止你的无聊笑话。”  
“我想也是，它不是很有意思。但你真的笑了。”  
“我笑的是你蠢，多喝咖啡有助于治疗大脑发育不良。”  
安静了一会儿后，luke问：“你把这件事告诉你的亲人了吗？”  
“没有。还是一样的理由，它不一定会闹得很大，最大的可能性是草率收场。而且hattie和owen都正在服役，比你能帮的忙还要小。”  
“你父母？”  
“他们在服刑。”  
“猜到了。那么为什么告诉我？我很庆幸你通知我，但是——”  
“——因为你死缠烂打。所以我只是提醒你一下，免得你慌里慌张地把正在假死的我找出来，坏了所有的事。”  
“你的承诺？”  
“目前它属于你。我会给你个信号。”  
喝光咖啡后他们共进晚餐（尽管当时已经趋近于午夜），然后随便选了一部电影看。他们最经常做的事情就是把所有的时间都耗费在打赌、玩游戏和看电影上，花大把空闲的惬意午后研究菜谱和每日邮报，反而在吃早餐的时候读一点诗集——随性的生活。警官无心荧幕，只希望旁敲侧击地从decard那里套得一点敌对组织的信息（间谍认为这种行为可以称作得寸进尺），电影结束的时候luke已经撑不住睡着了。  
就算在他的杯子里加一公斤咖啡粉，也不能阻止一个不眠不休地工作了整整两天两夜的人伴随着音乐声在昏暗的灯光下沉沉睡去。Decard考虑了一下是否要把警官搬回卧室里好好休息一下，然后他很快就放弃了这种自找麻烦的想法——尽管他并没有抱起过对方，但哪怕只靠目测，decard也能预估到luke的体重基本上相当于一头未成年的熊。他不是无法搬动面前冬眠的熊，不过沙发比熊先生长一些，应该也够这个透支了身体的工作狂睡一个好觉了（不至于醒来后腰酸背痛）。  
Decard把熟睡着的人横过来，随手将毯子扔在他身上。英国人找来信纸和信封，打算按照他的承诺留下几个仇家的名字。他有太多仇人，被他关进监狱和逍遥法外但被损害了利益的那些都虎视眈眈，而其他的人呢？不算仇家也算不上朋友，不能排除他们落井下石的可能。只要他一直不显露出疲态，这些人就都会按兵不动，没胆子跑来触他的霉头，但倘若间谍露了致命的破绽，不止原本就蠢蠢欲动的人要出手，与他无怨甚至颇有交情的人也会跑来分一杯羹。墙倒众人推，野兽们循到血腥味就赶来，将落败者分而食之，本为常理。  
如今唯一能致使decard shaw跌落至谷底的，也是目前最大的隐患，luke坚持要知道的“不存在”的组织——英国人在信纸上写下“ETEON”这个词。他想要就这样将纸装回信封，写好警告后放置在桌面上，等他躲过了风头后再来处理这颗定时炸弹。但decard最终没有那样做，他把那只写了一个词的物件拿在手中，看着它空无一字的背面。  
然后他开始想，自己是否应该留下一些话。那时他不认为自己的计划有何纰漏。并非托大，Decard和brixton一同跟进这个案子，在其中耗费了多年的时光，从一开始就保持了最高警戒，把他们正在调查的事完完整整地隐瞒了下来，而他无论如何也料不到来自于老友和拍档的出卖。假死脱身规划得及其细致、谨慎，他本应悄无声息、不惊动任何人地“死去”，但可惜有人替他打草惊蛇，后来发生的事情超出decard的想象太多。  
所以那对他来说不是个生离死别来临前悲情的夜晚。Decard暂时不清楚自己将面临的一切憎恨、怀疑、背叛和贪婪，直到后背的枪响成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，以后他将在死生的夹缝间独自度过四年的时光。  
他只是在拿着信纸预演死亡。  
倘若真到了那个地步，luke必须打开信封寻找自己矛头的指向——那意味着decard凶多吉少。几率虽低，但不是完全不可能，墨菲会告诉你世上没有绝对不可能的事情。再精明的战士也无法躲过一颗在地上弹跳后转了向的子弹。不排除会有那个时候，英国人想。  
通常写遗言的都是一只脚踏入坟墓的半死的人。他们深知自己将要面临什么，因此也知道自己想要留下什么。让一个不认为自己正直面生命危机的人写一些告别的话实在太为难，decard迟迟没有写下甚至一个词。祝人快乐太过空洞，直说情话又难以启齿，不符合英国内敛含蓄的民族文化，也肉麻得他无处下笔。这不是简单的玩笑，而是一封郑重的书信，它要有能在关键时刻派上用场的能力。他会为母亲留下祝福，为兄弟姐妹留下期许（对owen还有额外的训斥）——而他要为正酣睡着的年轻警探留下什么？  
最后那是一段很简短的留言。  
[如果你有机会看到这封信，那说明一定发生了某种你我都不愿接受的意外状况。有很多选择会导致这样的结果，我想最可能杀死我的是一场混战。你如何去追溯混战中来自每个攻击者的子弹？那是做不到的。  
但即使这样你也不会放弃的不是吗？你一直是个倔强得过分的人。你会拼尽全力寻找那个名字，既然最终你还是会发现它，我何不提早把它告诉你呢？这样可以省下我们两个的时间。  
但是不要忘了，ETEON终究只是一个名字。它什么也不是。它不值得任何一意孤行的复仇。对你，我最真诚的建议是——不要执着于ETEON了，回家看看吧。虽然你弟弟一定会为你的不辞而别感到愤怒（很遗憾我无法看到他暴打你的场景，想必会很有趣），但我相信你的家人会像你思念着他们一样思念你。而我也一样，总是如此。  
如果我的家人找到你，请替我向他们说明情况。

以上  
decard shaw ］  
在多年以前的那个夜晚，在英国人郑重地写下告别时，他没想到真的要面临一场别离。世人有千万种死法，有人寿终正寝，有人少年早夭，有人能从天灾中逃生，有人甚至会死于一次微小的疏忽，有的人被路过的劫匪枪击，有的人只是睡下就再也没能睁开眼睛。人们不能够预知未来。所以decard shaw写完将信纸草草装入纸封，又随手放在桌面一处，写上警告hobbs别随意打开的话——他认为这东西根本不会有机会被打开，他早晚能将其从容销毁——他没能够等到那时候。  
现在看来hobbs也没有。  
当了很多年arthur bishop的人看着手中的资料出神。他早知道那小子倔得出奇，而且就是学不会放手。年轻的警官可以坐在荒漠中，忍着高悬于头顶的骄阳炙烤，还有卷起砂石的滚烫的风——因为他绝不怀疑自己的信任。他也能一刻不停地学习、夜以继日地工作，把自己当一辆无坚不摧、不知疲倦的战车。Hobbs总带着赌上一切的气势处理事情，牟足了劲走他认定的方向，固执而不鲁莽，慎重却不犹豫。他到底花了多长时间追逐ETEON？不会再有人能够给出一个答案。  
直至执着追寻的人葬身热浪，而被寻找的死者从人们搜集的只言片语中捡起故去的四年时光。Decard shaw忍着刀割一般、针刺一般的头痛，端着酒杯的手微微颤抖，琥珀色的液体倒映出白得刺眼的灯光，又被抖碎成一片片分崩离析的光影，就像他额角留下的碎裂的冷汗。  
他真的什么都不记得，不记得自己，不记得他有过家人和朋友，不记得会有一个猎犬一样的年轻人循着血腥味找他，哪怕最后找到的只是一场空。英国人很少后悔，他甚至不后悔自己给过brixton的信任——那家伙也曾经是个好拍档。他自傲，很少怀疑自己的选择，但现在他不停地想，任由悔意酝酿、在脑海中翻涌——四年。  
用四年来想起某人，是不是真的太晚。

-

没人会知道在这样偏远的地区，在一个地下室里刚刚发生了怎样的屠杀。  
Luke脚步虚浮地摇晃了一下，好像马上就要跌倒，但他还是把身躯正了过来，抓住面前的两个人，把他们的头撞在了一起。电击的后遗症，他全身上下都有些不听控制，有时伸出手也只是扑个空，敌人忽远忽近，且笼着一层朦胧的光圈，让人看不大清。这样的精神和身体状态无疑是不适合战斗的，好在他力气仍在，倒还可以再扛一段时间。  
心脏超负荷运转，警官开始感到喘不过气，听见自己跳动愈发剧烈、紊乱的心跳声。他躲过几击，顺势退后两步，强行稳了稳重心，又把一个对手狠狠地贯在地上。他无意间看到敌人背后的景象——一颗不知是谁扔来的手榴弹正在地上转动着，而且越转越慢。所有人都惊惶失措地就近扑倒找掩体，Luke一刻都不敢再等，用力把手中的人甩出去，飞身扑到稍远处，用手臂护住自己的头。  
爆炸掀起的冲击波把他推出去很远，重重地撞在一堵墙上。警官撑着身体坐起来，试图通过感受判断一下身上有没有弹片。那不是普通的炸弹，从他迷离的视角望去，人们都躯体完整，但躺在地上痛苦地抱着头。有个突然出现的士兵跨过一地尸体，警惕地走过来，用他扛着的机枪给每个现在还活着但失去反抗能力的人补上最后一击。  
当看到愣在原地的hobbs时，来者缓慢地放下了手里的枪。他们一动不动地看着彼此，心脏狂跳。陌生人动作迟疑地摘下面罩，露出一张不该存在的脸。那是decard shaw的脸。  
“hobbs？”他说，停顿了很久，直勾勾地看着面前的警官，很久才说，“你还活着。”  
Luke站起来，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，嘴唇止不住地发抖。第一眼看到对方的时候他就感到很惊讶——太像了。哪怕Decard shaw再怎么懂得伪装，纵有千面也只会有一种固定的作战习惯。他拿枪的方式，他走路的姿势，太像了。恍惚间记忆和现实重合，似乎不速之客不是踏着遍地的鲜血而是脚踩灼热的沙土，从他八年前的回忆中走来。警官走过去，那张梦里偶尔出现的脸似乎老了一些，眼角出现了些许细纹，又似乎和当年一样。  
他是石头做的。他是铁打的。他没有弱点。他不需要怀念。他拼命地工作是因为他热爱那种感觉而绝没有其他的理由。他足够老道，足够成熟，他不会孤独，不会逃避梦魇又渴望梦中相见，他不会再像个孩子一样哭泣。  
然后他俯身，竭尽全力地拥抱那好像是来自过去的幻影，痛苦而难以自抑地哽咽。  
“老天啊，上帝啊，我以为你是假的。我以为我终于疯了，当我拥抱你的时候就会发现这只是幻觉。但你不是，对吗？你还活着。你一直活着。我——”  
“——你找到我了。”  
Decard shaw发出了一声很长很长的叹息，他丢掉枪，回赠给年轻人一个同样奋力的拥抱。

-

他们捣毁了那个窝点。短暂的相拥过后，luke和decard拿起地上散落的枪支，换好弹夹，杀出了一条血路。这里不是总部，也不是什么大的根据地，ETEON对一位受伤的警官掉以轻心，只把他丢在一个小型的地下建筑审讯，而毁灭这种地方对两位特工来说太容易，甚至比找到它还要简单得多。  
“我忘了很多东西。”decard用最简单的语言概括了一下他在过去的四年间的活动。漫长的四年，不过那些艰难的心理斗争和重建理智的过程都可以按下不表，省略在他简洁的描述中，“一直待在墨西哥，找了个医生治疗了三年，当过一段时间的拳手，逐渐想起了一些二十岁以前的事情。后来重操旧业，前段时间听到你死了的消息——然后就想起了你。不过不记得太多。”  
Luke装作没有怀疑他在隐瞒什么。他也当作没看见decard手背上平添的伤疤，那看上去已经痊愈几年了，贯穿所有指节，但警官强迫自己别表现得太关心，而且他尽力不去想还有没有其他的伤口，以及对方为什么会需要看整整三年的医生这种不可能会得到答案的问题。  
他们从充满死人血腥气的地底爬出来，重回人间。这里看起来很荒凉。世界遗弃之地，好像距离市区和有人烟的地方足有地表两万里，四周都是自然景观，最糟糕的是连树都长得互相之间没什么区别。  
后来他们干脆席地而坐，权当歇一歇。敌人通通被送去见了上帝，疲惫至极的人靠着石头休息一下也不为过。不会有追杀，也不会有逃亡，当然，也没有汽车和公路，这里离文明世界太远了，远到足以让人放下注定要面对的一切。  
Luke沉默着，点了一根烟，他看向天上的星星，又把视线转回来看decard shaw：“你记得那天吗？”  
“哪天？”  
“你说自己要‘去死一段时间’那天。你记得我说过的话吗？如果你不记得——”  
“——我有印象。你非得要我给你个信号，现在想想你说的还真是有道理——这他妈的世界，永远不知道会发生什么意料外的事情。”decard看向luke，发现对方正忐忑且心虚地看着他，那条有自我意识的眉毛在年轻人不知情的情况下挑了起来，“我知道了，你想的不是这几句。你当时说过找到我之后就把我打一顿这样的话，对吧？”年长的那位笑得揶揄，“结果你食言了，实在难得。”  
他旨在安慰，因而多说了些活跃气氛的话来调侃对方。Decard实在不擅长应付这样的场面——有人用那种很愧疚的目光盯着他，而且情绪非常不稳定。但Luke显然没被英国人的冷幽默打动，事实是，decard开口后他不仅没冷静下来，反而看起来更激动了。  
警官从口袋里掏出一包烟来。他的衣服还是被抓时穿的那件，已经破了，衣襟上还沾着血，连烟盒都被血浸软了，幸好香烟安然无恙。他把烟放到口中，就只是叼着，并不点燃。  
“我倒不记得你抽烟。”  
“以前不抽。这几年养成的习惯。”luke衔着未燃着的烟草，一会儿就觉得索然无味，索性把它吐出来揉碎了装回烟盒，又把烟盒也紧攥在手中捏成皱缩的一团，“但现在我不再需要它了。再也不需要了。你知道吗？从那鬼地方出来之后我就一直想问——你是不是还记得那句话？我还刚刚觉得如果侥幸你不记得，我最好提都不要提，免得你真的想起来。”  
他看向远方，不去注视近在咫尺的decard，黑夜里他的眼睛很亮。警官又等了一会儿，生硬地吞咽了几下，这才把话继续说下去：“第一年最难熬。你被追杀，被通缉，这可和你跟我说好的不一样，而且信号也迟迟不来。我最开始抱有期望，逐渐觉得你可能凶多吉少，然后每一天，第一年的几乎每一天我都在想——我他妈的到底为什么要说那句话?其实我真的一点也不想那么做。我想上帝或者随便哪个神能再给我一个见到你的机会。我想有一天推开门，还能看见你坐在餐桌前喝咖啡。我只想拥抱你。”他把脸深深埋在掌心，然后深呼吸，吐出的气都是颤抖的，“老天啊，那是我们最后一次见面，而我到底都说了些什么混帐话？我觉得我真是有病，我简直就是疯了，我真的搞砸了——”  
“——冷静点。听我说，你什么都没搞砸。那句话根本不重要，好吗？那天我们一起吃了晚餐，看了电影，我们没在吵架。”  
“喝了糟糕的咖啡。”  
“对，糟糕的咖啡。”  
又等了一会儿，luke平静多了：“其实现在想想那只不过是很普通的对话。因为我根本想不起来当时到底说了些什么。但是当平凡的一天变成最后一天，意义就会有很多不同。最后一天，总该有些不一样的东西，最差也要用一些平淡、温暖之类的词汇来形容，争论显然不算。我不能停下来，我不能停止去想，越想越觉得糟透了。我总觉得该告诉你一些别的东西，就算是发誓我要去找你，也可以用更温和的措辞。那句话重要吗？我不知道。我只是，我没法控制自己。重要的是那一天。令人痛苦的也是。”  
他看着坐在身边的英国人：“我爱你。”  
“提这个干嘛？”  
“怕你忘了我说过。”  
“忘不了，你说太多遍了。”间谍翻了个轻微的白眼，“明明你不是土生土长的美国人，但是却恨不得把所有想说的话都纹在脸上。”  
“这叫精神上很美国。”  
“我看这倒不是什么好事。”  
Luke耸耸肩：“我想过有人会找来，就是没想到那会是你。”  
“我看是不会有其他人来了。你还不知道自己在大众眼里算是‘死了’吧？算了，最迟一个星期以后我们两个还活着的消息就会传得到处都是，然后就有得忙了。看到你死讯的时候我真的吓了一大跳，但是我想——如果你还活着呢？ETEON惯用的伎俩，要不是我当年杀他们的手下太多也会有人来招安。”英国佬像想起了什么好笑的事情一样笑了一声，“他们藏人的地方相当难找，而且来之前我已经炸了三个类似的据点了，这是最后一个有可能的，还好你就在这儿。你绝对无法相信这里离你被抓的地方有多远。”  
“ETEON会杀了我们。”  
“他们早就打算那么做了。”  
“别走了。这回真的别走了。”  
“这我不能保证。”  
“你能不能停止——只在今晚也行——说风凉话？”  
“是实话。我什么都不能保证。我只能尽力而为。这四年间你回萨摩亚了吗？”  
“我没有。你希望我回去吗？”  
“你该回去看看。你知道，这有助于——”  
“——有助于调整心态，转移注意力，忘掉过去，诸如此类。”Luke突然地情绪爆发，他盯着decard，脸上翻涌的像是一种压抑已久的愤怒与绝望，“这就是你想要我做的？我会回家但不是因为这个，不会是为了说服自己放弃去处理人们口中‘不可能完成的任务’，放弃找一个人。不会是为了逃避。不管怎样你会永远占据一个位置，而我不可能因为找到了亲人就放得下。”  
“听起来你脑子里的我很顽固。”  
“我希望更顽固一些。我想要一直留有一份回忆，但是我开始忘掉一些事情。就是那种感觉——一个后天眼盲的人会渐渐忘记有色彩的世界。我记得你的样子，可我忘了你的笑容，也不记得你的声音。”警官深吸一口气，声音再度发起抖，“去你的不能保证。去你的回家看看。去你的别管ETEON。你他妈的就是个混蛋。”  
英国人张了张嘴，不再说话。  
夜很深了，空气好像比刚才还要冷一些，呼出的气都会凝结成白霜。这里黑得伸手不见五指，连树的轮廓都看不大清，最早也要等到天色泛白才能离开。他们沉默了很久，一言不发地看着星星。  
最后decard说：“我很抱歉。我真的非常抱歉。”  
“太难得了。我还以为你字典里没有这个词呢。”  
“那很巧。今天之前我一直以为你的眼睛里没有泪腺这个器官。”  
毫无预兆地，他们笑起来。  
“我有哭得很大声吗？”美国人表示不服，“不可能，我只是哽咽而已。”  
“哦得了吧，你哭得都快能唤醒耶稣基督了。而且不得不说，你哭起来真的很丑，非常丑。”  
“有人说过你张嘴的时候非常讨厌吗？”  
“好像每个人都这么说。”  
警官叹了口气：“FBI那边怎么办？他们现在肯定恨不得我正在大西洋底部沉浮。MI6也会发现你还活着，他们会派追兵来吗？而且我们这下要彻底和ETEON对着干了。我们在荒郊野外，没有车，没有路，要走多久才能回到现代化社会？我们都被通缉了，而且一个棕色皮肤的大个子和一个白种小个子走在一起太显眼，连伪装都没多少效果。我八年没回家，jona再见到我一定会把我打个半死。但是管它们做什么。”  
如果让decard给他们目前正面临的麻烦再添几条，他会想到hattie的不信任。多年未见，不知道那姑娘现在能不能听进他的解释——总感觉机会渺茫。Luke有一句话说得很对——管它们做什么。都会解决的，FBI会解决的，MI6会解决的，ETEON也一样。熬过今晚他们就会继续前行，找到decard停在公路旁的车，然后开着它去随便哪个城镇，找一个不需要身份登记的旅馆睡个昏天黑地。  
睡够二十四小时、三十六小时、七十二小时，一直睡到他们中有一个被饥饿唤醒，起床去找一点能果腹的东西为止。这世上有很多路，通向文明，通向蛮荒，通向水泥堡垒，通向崇山峻岭，在走完所有的路途之前，所有问题都会有一个应有的答案。  
重要的是他们在旅途中找到了彼此。

［注1］雷蒙德钱德勒《漫长的告别》中角色，喜欢喝兼烈酒的英国人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里的各位！  
> 我非常非常想看他们针锋相对、互相吸引、互相安慰。这两个人最开始相处的那种感觉太有张力了，描写他们之间的关系转折也很有意思。因为他们本质上都是很温柔的人啊，霍哥是严厉又温和的大太阳，肖哥在冷酷的外表下其实也有柔软的一面。  
> 而且肖哥的温柔很独特，电影里妹妹看到机器毁了隐藏已久的情绪终于爆发，不停地说“结束了，一切都结束了”，肖哥去安慰她，但不是那种“没关系，交给我，我替你去做一切”的一手包办式帮助，而更像是一种支持吧，表示“我知道你可以，我知道你有能力，而我就在你身边”，他从未否认海蒂本身的力量，这点就很难得。  
> 霍肖在和人合作这方面都挺讲究，ff7、8里肖哥还算是不错的合伙人，后来和霍哥搭伙也没太折腾他，居然挺有底线。所以就算退回二十几岁的时候，霍布斯也是那个直线条、锲而不舍的人，肖哥大概会被这种有些傻气的真诚吸引吧。  
> 还有就是，我实在太爱硬汉派了！！三观问题我想了很久，也不知道霍哥的犯罪生涯该怎么处理，就只好尽力这样写了。布洛克写那么多混蛋角色我都没感觉很反感，就很佩服他，不过也可能是因为我本来就对马修等人没什么道德上的要求。这可是第一次出场就逼罪犯自杀的主角啊，可爱的混蛋。  
> 最后的最后，感谢观看。


	4. 番外、秘密行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了等待时间带走一切之外，他们一定还能做一些别的事情。

-  
事情的起因是luke在抽屉中发现了一把装满子弹的枪。  
一柄19式格洛克，9毫米手枪弹在弹匣中排列整齐，显现出漂亮的黄铜色泽。被警官无意间注意到时袖珍枪正安静地躺在抽屉正中央，方便任何一个知道这里有武器的人在第一时间拿到它。接着luke翻遍所有他能找到的抽屉，毫不意外地确认了军火已经充斥在他们住处的每一个角落。厨房里没有，但他扫视厨房墙壁的时候总觉得那上面会有一个隐藏得完美的暗格，打开它就能掏出一提箱的手榴弹来。枪支通通全新待用、子弹锃亮、装填完毕，警官一个个拿起来，又一一放回原来的位置，当作无事发生。足足十五把，唯一的好事是枪都没上膛，似乎意味着事态可控。  
当luke看到橱柜里落满了灰的空药瓶（显然某人已经很久没碰过这些药了）时，他把那些印有“氟西汀”字样的瓶子一股脑地丢掉，改放咖啡豆和糖果。Decard对此没有异议，他只是在吃早餐时抱怨：“咖啡味道很差、质量堪忧。”英国人对糖豆感到非常嫌弃，“不要妄想我会吃哪怕一口。”  
Luke不置可否，他自己抓了两颗软糖塞到嘴里——甜的，当然，但不会甜到倒牙——混着些酸涩的果味，清新解腻，让人想起挂在树梢上口感清脆的果实。警官摇晃罐子，糖粉和糖蹦跳着撞在一起，噼啪中混着沙沙声，可以吸引任何学龄前儿童。恐怕这招仅对小孩子管用，因为在他这么做了并示意decard尝一尝之后只收获到对方的嘲笑。英国人摇摇头继续看报，留luke接着整理他的咖啡帝国。为了尽快填满壁橱警官买得匆忙，急急扫走了超市里的所有存货，哪管什么品牌和口味。虽然之后decard没再抱怨过，但他还是断断续续地把它们换成了更高档一些的。买咖啡机应该被提上日程——太多东西已经被提上了日程，不过他们干脆把计划书忘得一干二净。  
是谁说过休假会使人懒散？至理名言。  
解决完一切都是半年以前的事情了。倒不是说他们俩真的“摆脱了所有的麻烦”，因为明显搞定某些东西是不能够急于一时的——但那些能被处理的都已经不再是困扰。首先他们需要找个地方睡一觉补充体力，然后再动用假身份回到美国，最后和elena以及老无名氏见一面。那位女士把任务完成得很好，资料已经全部交到老者手中，而且她的动作隐秘而谨慎，没有惊动过任何一个至今未发现自己早已暴露的卧底。  
“任务圆满完成，hobbs探员。现在，我可以断定的是，一个藏在暗处但终将威胁到世界的危机被解除了大半——ETEON不再是个隐形的敌人了，而只要它暴露在阳光下，就有了被击败的可能。并且就像铲除掉从前的许多秘密组织那样，我们终将做到这一点。这都是你们的功劳。”老人万年不变的神秘微笑中难得显露出了几分真正的兴奋，他转向站在一旁的间谍，“很高兴看到你和hobbs还活着，shaw先生。探员提供的资料中提到了当年的真相——对于在你们身上发生的事情我感到非常遗憾，但是，”他话锋一转，“我很抱歉现在不是让真相大白于天下的时候。我会撤回对hobbs的通缉，不过在ETEON被彻底瓦解以前，他不能官复原职。而M16将继续留有你的案底，换言之，你的叛国罪——”  
“——不会被撤销。随便，我没有意见。”  
他们和老无名氏相谈甚欢。老人笑眯眯地送走两位死里逃生的特工，告知二人下次见面的时间不定，希望他们借着这个难得的机会好好享受没有任务的时日。于是luke和decard前所未有地成为了（暂时的）无业游民——昔日的007工作制飘然远去，闲暇的时间太多反而让他们一时间难以适应。  
“主要是你，加班狂，”decard说，“我已经自由职业很多年了。”  
他指的是做佣兵和受雇杀人之类的活计。除此之外他绝口不谈五年前发生的故事，就好像它们真的是什么不足挂齿的小事。但它们不是——起码decard身上多出的伤疤和他藏在角落里的枪都彰显出他的反常。那些度尽的年岁影响了他们、改变了他们，以一种不好的方式，成为搅在血肉中的、与神经共生的尖刺。Luke已经很多年没做过与decard有关的梦，睡神修普诺斯不曾眷顾他，使他死亡般沉稳的睡眠中再不出现某人的身影。但当他们重逢后噩梦卷土重来，不断提醒警官他曾面临的那些离别。他会梦到一场谈话、一部电影、一次早餐，进而那些笑容如同被时光抹去，只留下空无一人的房间，他知晓当自己推开房门时不会再有机会看到一个英国间谍不耐烦地等待。他会在梦境中茫然地想起一个死讯。然后他将流着冷汗苏醒，靠近浅眠中的英国人，在对方安稳的呼吸声中等待自己的恐慌一点点地冷却。  
直到某天夜晚他醒来时发现身旁空无一人。  
Luke愣了一会儿，僵在那里不敢再动作。他第一时间想到的是——这是在做梦。他还沉浸在梦魇中不可自拔吗？可一切都如此真实，空气、床铺连同他骤然紧缩的心脏都在提醒他梦的远去。第二个想法更荒唐，luke忍不住怀疑到——或许decard才是假的呢？或许他以为自己找回了的一切都只不过是一场大梦。好在警官的脑子还算清醒，立刻把这念头抛下，转而用手抚平凌乱的床褥——被单上还留有另一个人的余温。客厅的灯被打开了，卧室的门却紧关着，惟有一点堵不住的光亮偷跑出来，好像对方不希望打扰他的好眠。Luke轻手轻脚地掀开被，努力不让床发出一点声响（对他这个体型的人来说这实在是难以完成的任务），打算装作起夜的样子去撞破decard的小动作。出发前，一种奇异的冲动驱使他抬起英国人的枕头。  
枕下藏着一把刀。  
还好不是枪。不然他相当于每晚都冒着天灵盖被打穿、脑组织飞上天花板的风险酣睡。但也没好到哪里去，只能证明decard还知道枪藏在下面可能会走火而刀不会。而且老天啊，luke想，我们的床头柜有三个抽屉。三个抽屉意味着满打满算里面装的军火可以毙掉二十多个劫匪。他认真地思考了一下改天带着decard一起去看心理医生的可行性，随即断定它基本为零——但也只是基本。多少有点希望，就算毫无希望的事他也不是没做过。  
警官故意在走出房间时打着哈欠，趿拉着拖鞋，搞出极大的噪音，惹得英国人一脸不爽地回头看他。Decard全副武装——用睡衣拖鞋等把自己裹得严严实实，悠闲自在地坐在餐桌前，面前还摆了本大部头、厚得能当凶器砸死人的书。书已经翻过大半，对方挑着眉毛，脸上写满了他要luke为突然打断他看书的行为作出解释的挑衅情绪。  
Luke倚着墙斜站着，一时间他还不适应客厅里的灯光，眯着眼睛反倒让他有了一副睡眼惺忪的样子（而且刚刚的假打哈欠导致他现在真的很想打哈欠）：“难以想象。阁下想要改行当石像鬼吗？这么晚了还不睡觉跑到客厅来看书？”  
“不论如何你是无法改行当演员了。如果一头大象想要隐匿行踪，那他首先要对自己的吨位有自知之明。我坐在这里都能听到你在房间中搞出来的声音——”  
“——那是因为你精神太紧绷了。”luke指指胸口，“你不觉得心悸吗？偶尔呼吸不顺之类的。”  
“什么？”  
“长时间睡眠紊乱。会有后遗症。和我一起去看个医生？”  
“没有用。没到那种程度，有时失眠而已，我不会整夜整夜的睡不着还强撑着不接受治疗。我还不想那么早地去见我的老对头们。时间，”他说，语气很平淡，“我的医生说需要的是时间。所以如果我难以入睡，那就来进行阅读。”  
还有那些枪呢？你不可能说服神志清醒的decard shaw吃哪怕一粒安眠药，而只要不是致死的毛病这家伙都不在意。luke忍不住在心中念叨，尽管他知道那无济于事。他觉得这算消极治疗，而想要让decard放下书躺到床上和天花板进行无趣的眼神交流想必很困难——但不能不去试试，为那一点能睡得着的机会他也要劝对方躺回去。恰巧他的字典里从来没有“知难而退”这个词。  
英国人把书合上了：“你为什么会醒？噩梦？”  
最好今晚别再让他有机会翻开。“噩梦。我总梦到你离开——然后再也不会回来。往常我睁开眼都会发现你还在，但今天你就消失了，像我梦里一样。你会再走一次吗？还是说你根本就没回来过而我只是在臆想？我甚至开始怀疑这段日子里我经历的才是那份虚假，而此刻我不过是回归冰冷的真实。时间或许会解决一切，但我们不能等待它来搞定所有的问题而自己什么也不做。一起去睡觉？”  
英国人揉了揉自己的太阳穴——这小子就差把“你不在我睡不着”这几个大字纹在脸上了。说起来警官已经三十多岁，怎么看都不能再被称作年轻，但他总想叫对方小子——他们在彼此面前变得不多，有时恍惚间他会觉得时光唯独在这段关系上停滞不前——好像还留在当年。Luke不再青涩莽撞，但执拗不改。他知道luke难缠，偏偏他现在没心思和对方表演双人脱口秀或者吵架到天明。Decard叹了口气，把他用来打发时间的读物留下，自己起身回卧室：“好吧。”  
等到他们重新躺回床上后luke干脆抱住decard，他身高突出，足以把英国人整个裹在怀里。人体自然的热量让decard很不习惯，他讽刺几句后索性放弃抵抗（鉴于他还没烦到想把人揍一顿），任由最近开始安全感缺失的人抱着不放。  
“这样我安心多了。”  
“我又不是玻璃做的。”他还没脆弱到随时有生命危险的地步。  
“那你就当我是吧。”  
decard感觉有些好笑。他拍拍luke正环绕着他肩膀的胳膊，那上面的肌肉让警官看起来能轻松打穿一堵墙：“哈？你是钢化玻璃还是防弹玻璃？”  
Luke也笑，但并不回话。美国人体温偏高，像个自发热的火炉，在decard背后散发着温暖却又不至于灼人的热度。他的呼吸打在间谍耳边。房间里很静，静得平和，让浑身戒备的人也能安心。  
被子里的热气使人昏昏欲睡，所以decard睡着了。  
-  
Luke用他的推特账号关注了一百个心理学博主。  
最终他还是找时间拖着不情愿的英国佬去和心理医生见面（他们说垃圾话的量几乎超过医生的安抚言语），他的噩梦，decard的失眠——问题就摆在这里亟待解决，但专业人士不会建议你为这种于生活无碍的小毛病而服药——他们在其他方面表现得堪称完美，最起码没有一点点轻生或觉得人生无望的苗头。英美特工正悠哉地度假，过百分百的同居生活——前途大好，只有逼得敌人轻生、人生无望的份。从医院回来后luke开始提高自己使用社交软件的频率。虽然被关注者的数量不太正常，不过他的行为非常正常。就算明知心理疾病不是个能够快速切除的早期肿瘤，可他们也要知道调解的方法。对，专家意见，即使是网络专家。对他和decard现在的情况来讲接受每周一次的心理咨询还是太夸张了。  
从每天不停地刷新出来的百来条推送中他总结出了很多要点。你需要看书、看电影、听音乐，总之就是休息、进行娱乐活动，把工作放在一边——这些他们每天都做。和他人交流、培养新爱好、去远处旅游、陪伴你的亲人——这些可以尝试。至于向神父忏悔、祭拜佛祖、购买五百美元的天然心灵水晶和服用二十种抗抑郁草药——这些都是什么东西？警官重新筛选了自己的关注列表。  
嗯，陪伴亲人，luke咀嚼了这个念头好多天，亲人陪伴，尽管他第一时间想到的是decard的混世魔王反社会弟弟，也不可否认它是个不错的主意。  
“今年圣诞节去哪里过？”吃晚餐时警官不着痕迹地探听情报。  
“在这里过。怎么，难不成你终于有胆子回萨摩亚了？”  
“我是指你家。”  
英国人进食的动作略有停顿，接着他若无其事地否决：“不行。Hettie恐怕还不想见我。”  
谈论就此打住。Decard简短地（语言简练、省略过多到含混地）讲过他当年的经历，也提及他和妹妹之间的误会如今还未接触。间谍似乎没什么意见也不很关心，只说hattie还年轻而他们当初的隙嫌太大，需要些时间来重新建立信任。Luke表面上再也不说起这个话题，其实正暗中筹备——他要开始一个秘密行动。几天后他告诉英国人自己被安排去出差（好在老无名氏从来不管被他吩咐工作的员工是不是正在放假），decard不疑有他，于是luke得以在他们居住地的千里之外秘密地——打电话。  
铃声响到最后一秒对方才肯接听。  
“嗨？你是谁？”  
她一定注意到这是个陌生的号码了。“嗨。别管这个。”  
“你怎么会知道我的号码？”  
“通过某种特殊途径，”luke有一点点紧张，此刻和他聊天的人毕竟是他男朋友的妹妹。不知道hattie的心情怎么样，这影响到接下来他所说的话，“别急着挂电话，我不是推销员。我想你的工作会让你得到不被垃圾电话或短信轰炸的资格——一名特工的信息可不会像那些普通英国公民一样被泄露给商家。我有重要的事情要和你谈。”  
“那就停止废话。什么事？”  
听起来对方情绪稳定。“它和decard shaw有关。五年前他失踪了，我可以告诉你——”  
“——你是他的朋友？”  
现在她好像生气了。“呃，我——”  
“——算了，不重要。我不需要知道，不管你要告诉我什么——你打算替他辩解或是斥责他的行为，我不想听，去找愿意听你说话的人说。别再来浪费我的时间。”  
“不，等等——”  
电话那段响起了单调的忙音，hattie结束了通讯。luke试着再拨回去，但接连两次都被直接挂断，第三次他被拉进了黑名单，看来对方根本不想听他说哪怕一个字。警官看着通话界面的提示语句，无奈地叹了一口气。他果断地把手机卡拔出来掰断，换了张新的进去。一旦有人提到decard，hattie的态度就会立刻变得尖锐，几乎无法沟通——这让说服她简直成了一种不可能完成的工作。但luke还有新的方案，那会是个冒险但值得一试的办法——只要他停止考虑decard发现自己骗他妹妹后会有怎样的反应这件事。  
电话再度被接听后对面传来了女特工怒气冲冲的声音：“你还想怎么样？我说过——”  
“——让我们重头再来，好吗？把我之前说过的话都忘了吧，我不该提那么多前因后果的。谈话重新开始，其实我像你一样对当年发生了什么没有兴趣，我的目的也不是追责或解释，我要说的确实和decard有关，但不是你想的那样。”luke顿了顿，为自己接下来将要抛出的重磅消息营造一段戏剧性的空白时间，“事实是，你哥在我手上。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“绑架啊，小姐。不然我怎么可能知道你的联系方式？”方法当然是趁英国人睡觉的时候翻他的通讯录，“我不在乎当年发生了什么或者你们之间有什么矛盾，我只知道你是他妹妹而且你要比他的弟弟更好沟通。谁知道owen会做出些什么来？想也知道他解决麻烦的方式不会非常常规，”警官留给对方足够的时间思考为何自己提起shaw家人时语气熟稔，“你会付赎金吧？”  
“他可以轻而易举地解决像你这样的小贼。你根本不可能伤到他一点，不自量力地编造出这个谎言意味着你是新手，而且是个完全的蠢材。”女士冷笑一声，“凭你低劣的手段和漏洞百出的伪装也想抓住decard？开什么玩笑——”  
“——如果我告诉你他现在状态很不好呢？”  
他们陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“你不像表现出的那样冷静。你在紧张，不然为什么不结束通话？你可以那么做，但你没有——因为你知道他失踪了很久，而你们在这之间从未联系过——这代表我说的有可能是真的。而且很奇怪的，我偏偏对你们的事情了如指掌，为什么？或许你已经有了一个猜测，只是不愿意相信。”  
“证据。”hattie生硬地说。  
“给你讲几个故事怎么样？还记得吗？mick jagger计划——decard和owen跑在前面引来追兵，而你就躲在箱子后，端着棒球棍严阵以待。很好的配合。”  
luke挑挑拣拣，复述了一些他和decard聊天中的内容。几年间他们漫无目的地聊过那么久，有时天南海北地谈，有时一言不发，自顾自地喝着杯中物也不觉得难熬。往日时光美好，触之却不可及。警官得绞尽脑汁地回想一些有关shaw家族的小故事——必须要隐秘、详实，除了decard以外无人知晓——却又不能太过重要。有些消息英国人是不会轻易透露的，说出来反而起疑。  
到最后他觉得hattie应该是信了——她已经很久没再试图反驳。Luke接着说道：“如果你还是不相信我，那么我可以提供一些别的东西。”开玩笑，他什么都提供不了。尽管decard shaw本人每天都在luke面前晃，但是他休想在不引起那个间谍怀疑的情况下从对方身上搞到哪怕一根完整的眼睫毛，“你见过日本人吗？日本的黑帮。他们中的很多都不戴尾戒。你知道为什么吗？手指。他们没有那根手指。我看足以证明人没了小拇指也能活。所以——”  
“——够了。足够了。你不会想要那么做的，只要他受哪怕一点伤，我就绝对会宰了你，只有这个你不必有丝毫的怀疑。”  
“放心，我只想要钱。能够双赢最好。我知道你是个黑客，但别白费力气了，定位到我的信号没有用处，也别想着搞偷袭。我有一个同伙，一旦我失联超过十分钟他就会立刻采取行动——我保证结果不会是你我希望看到的。别告诉你二哥，他就是个不可控的变量。更不要通知你的父母。”他知道decard的母亲，尊敬的queenie女士正处于服刑状态，恐怕传来监狱被人爆破的消息——那事情可就闹太大了，“钱给我，人给你，我们两讫。”  
“我怎么确认你说的是真的？”  
“你确认不了。但你不能和我谈条件。”  
我听起来可真混蛋，他想。  
“什么时候见面？”  
迟恐生变。“就现在，去我提供的地址。”  
他们两小时之后就见了面。Hattie经过伪装，把金发碧眼藏在黑色的假发与墨镜下，衣着也完全换了个风格。女特工匆匆地走着，被突然冒出来的luke拦住了去路，她拧身就要避过去：“我有急事。让开。”  
大块头立刻挡住她：“找你的人是我。”  
Hattie后退几步，抬头看这个不知名的劫匪。她神色不明，上下打量着面前的陌生人。Luke冲她笑笑——他对天发誓自己的笑容非常真诚，但显然此刻他就是笑得如同圣母玛利亚在世也只能被解读成不怀好意。他笑了以后Hattie看起来非常想要直接咬死他。即使很尴尬，警官还是认为自己该尽快解释一下——这是一场骗人见面的局，仅此而已。而女特工冷笑一声，扬起一只手，冷白的指尖划过虚空点向他，对着耳麦问：“就位了吗？”  
一点红光落在luke胸口，黑暗中显得尤为刺目。光亮微微晃动着，始终不偏离心脏，代表着几百米外狙击手的细心瞄准。  
“现在，”hattie轻声说，“我能和你谈条件了吧？”  
铃声响了。欢快的音乐突兀地爆发出来，让剑拔弩张的对峙气氛泄了气一样变得古怪起来。顶着hattie狐疑又警惕的目光，luke拿起手机：“你哥的电话。”他接通，按了免提，“拜托你接下来千万千万不要说话。”  
M16特工的威胁无处发作，她最终还是抱着肩，面带不善地关注着事态发展。  
“decard？什么事找我？”  
“什么事？这要问你了，”英国人的声音还是那么有辨识度，低沉、沙哑，有些冷冰冰的金属腔调。他听上去很放松，根本不像传说中的“被绑架”，luke注意到hattie深深地蹙起了眉，“现在立刻马上停止给我发消息。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你每二十分钟就发一次。而且根本是废话，我不需要知道纽约的松饼口味怎样，真的。你的午餐和我有什么关系？”  
“还有摩天大楼、广场上的鸽子——”  
“——全部都是垃圾消息。”  
“或者一个美丽的姑娘？她现在就站在我面前，”而且想用眼神在他身上割出千八百个刀口，“金色短发、蓝眼睛像西伯利亚的盐水湖一样澄净，我保证她非常、非常迷人，”他故意把话说得很夸张，电话对面传来短促的笑声，“你心情不错？”  
“你听错了。就别让自恋接着损毁你的脑子了，祈祷她不是为锁你的喉而来吧。”  
Decard挂了电话，luke也收敛了他脸上的笑容。Hattie对着他神情嘲弄地挑眉，她对警官刚刚过分热情洋溢的微笑报以讥讽：“你到底是谁？劫匪？”  
“自我介绍一下，hobbs，luke hobbs，我是你哥的朋友。”朋友一词需要加个前缀。  
女特工扭头就要走，luke在身后喊住她：“我好不容易约你出来，你就不想听我说些什么？”  
“说什么？我们有什么好谈的？”  
“谈谈decard四年前差点死了这件事，”他成功让hattie停住脚步，女士摘下了墨镜，一双眼睛死死盯住他，“还有他失忆、酗酒、被陷害的事。太多可说的了，听说过jade brown吗？他是decard的手下，我这里有一份录音。一份他亲口说出当年真相的录音。”  
大约十个小时后他们结束了这场秘密的沟通，hattie带着满腹心事踏上回程的路途，而luke若无其事地回家，继续自己的度假生活。半月后decard接到了他母亲的来电（不必管对方是怎么出狱而又怎么打探到decard手机号的，反正luke已经默认shaw家人在搜集情报这方面堪称无所不能），她迫切地希望他能回家看看：“我么们都多久没聚在一起了！你一声不吭地失踪那么多年，从来没回来过过圣诞节——”  
“——听我说，我和hattie——”  
“——hattie说她很想见你。她希望你回来。”恶名昭著的queenie女士温柔地叹了口气，“我们都希望你能回来。”  
“为此你特地越了狱吗？”  
“我早待得不耐烦了。”他们又聊了几句，luke没再仔细听，他想着这一次自己最好还是不要跟去，否则见到hattie免不了还要再尴尬一次，但是decard和queenie的通讯接近尾声时他敏锐地捕捉到了几个关键词，英国人的声音不由分说地挤进他的脑子，“对，我要带个人回去。女朋友？”decard瞟向luke，“不，不对。男朋友。你们没见过，不是我的队友……”  
接下来的他又听不到了，但这些就已足够。完了，警官想到自己可能真的会挨揍。  
出发当天luke尝试着换出一身“有品位”的衣服，然后他后知后觉地意识到自己并没有什么大众意义上的品味可言。他有很喜欢的夹克（他真的觉得那身夹克很好看），但显然这不是个适合夹克的场合。但说实在的他也不清楚这是个该穿什么衣服的场合——或许他该先减掉五十磅？于是等到他第三次问decard自己新换的衣服看上去是否得当时，英国人终于忍不下去，把他拎出了公寓。他们乘坐飞机来到了decard的老家，到得太早了——十年难遇的飞机不晚点之日，那些预留给云层和暴雨的时间都白费了，luke敲门时shaw家人甚至还在装饰圣诞树——高大的枞树上点缀满彩灯、丝带和金球，穿着身栗色的毛衣女特工打开门，她和面前的大块头对视几秒，用近乎质问的语气咬牙切齿地问：“你是decard的那个‘朋友’？”  
Luke回答：“呃，对，男朋友。”  
然后他们就出乎意料的没再发生过冲突。Hattie无视了警官，在间谍惊讶的目光中走过来，给了他一个拥抱。  
“欢迎回来，大哥，”她说，“欢迎回家。”  
-  
owen声称自己在“执行任务”所以不能抽身（英国人有理由怀疑他其实是在闹事），只有礼物到场。decard的家人对luke的接受程度比他想象中高。虽然少了一个人但圣诞晚会气氛温馨，血缘是多么奇妙的关系——除却少年时代shaw家的兄弟姐妹不常相聚，queenie女士成年了的子女们天各一方，但总有股跨越万里的力量牵系——当他们再度齐聚一堂时，熟悉而亲密得就像从未分别，也不曾有过多年的罅隙一样。  
饭后decard跑到家里的天台上吹风——他真的已经很久没来过这个地方——很久没回家了。冬日的夜空澄澈，星光密布在天鹅绒质感的夜幕中，空气冷得凌冽，但很干净，把清凉灌进人的肺腑——像他记忆中的残酷月夜，那四年里失忆的日子恍若隔世，英国人成了世上有着同样躯壳的另外一个人，把所有他曾在意的以及他认为自己一生都不会抛弃的责任与爱抛诸脑后。而他已经告别了那段经历。  
好在一切都来得及。好在什么无可挽回的事情都没有发生。  
“来一杯？”hattie端着两杯酒走到decard身后，有很长一段时间他们只是沉默着，直到姑娘停止啜饮琥珀色的香槟，轻微颤抖着开口，“五年了。”  
“这五年间owen没闯出什么大祸吧？”  
hattie没有回答他的提问：“我很抱歉，”她眼中已有泪光闪烁，“为我这些年以的不信任。”录音中jade的话好像仍在她耳边——那些枪火、拼杀和多年前轻描淡写的背叛使她愤怒，而盘旋多年的恐惧又一次叫嚣着浮现——她也曾如此害怕着听到一个死讯，也曾为此辗转难眠，“我还记得我当时和你的争吵，在那之后你就被通缉，接着人间蒸发——那可不是假死。我找不到你，就连妈妈也做不到，她和owen根本不知道发生了什么，但我知道。我知道这件事情不只是政府的栽赃陷害，我知道那些死者的葬身之地真的有你留下的‘痕迹’——所以我比他们更害怕——因为我知道你曾经面临着比我们想象中更严重的危机。但我不知道的是你是否会一直赢下去。”  
这么多年来他们一直在暗中寻找着decard——可也许只有她一天比一天更慌张。对血亲盲目的信任与被欺骗后产生的失望日渐消退，日复一日的遍寻无果下只剩下一个疑问——他究竟在哪儿？偶尔在过节时她问owen——decard现在会在什么地方？他正和谁一起过圣诞？她如此迫切地想要知道那个答案，用以佐证他们在找的人仍安稳地生活在世上的某个角落。蓝眼睛的佣兵只是疑惑地笑着，露出他洁白的、豺狼似的牙齿，像是在被她的执着所困扰，他会肯定地说，别担心，大哥怎么会有事？没人能杀死他，M16的废物没有那样的本事。owen总有孩子一样的天真残忍，在他的头脑中世界永远都被冷酷地分割成不同的区域——owen shaw以及其他。对他漠不关心的死亡owen保持着无动于衷，有时他从中找到些乐趣，然后很快就感到索然无味，而家人仿佛他生命的一部分，共生在他的血与肉，他的脉搏和心跳中，是与他一同牵扯在泥沼中无法分割的根系，因此他的盲信比hattie更甚，像是不知死为何物。  
Decard总是制定计划、解决麻烦的那一个。他总是作为引导者的那一个，总是赢的那一个。可这一次他能做到吗？没人能总是赌局中的赢家。“我有那么多话想对你说，我以为自己不再有那个机会——直到我们再次得到了你的消息。多熟悉的手法，人们报道爆炸的那一刻我就知道是你回来了。那时我对你还有误会，但现在结束了。对不起，还有我爱你。不管我曾经说过什么——我永远爱你——我从未在任何时刻停止过对你的爱。永远、永远别怀疑这一点。”  
他们再度拥抱，英国人抱紧他的妹妹：“抱歉，我没想到会为你带来困扰。我认为你总会有愿意听我解释的那一天。”他从不觉得信任是那么重要的东西。他年长hattie太多，也能理解对方年轻的固执，在沟通失败后间谍认为自己不必进行多余的辩解——既然他自信爱将永恒存在在他们之间，于是信任似乎不再不可或缺，“我知道，我一直都知道。相信我从来没有过怀疑。”  
圣诞节假期飞快地度过，luke可以断定他的小动作迄今没被注意，他能看出decard的轻松——而让对方流露出这样的神态正是他的目的。间谍的睡眠质量没有立刻得到提高——沉疴并非如此轻易就能治愈，他仍偶尔在夜间转醒，依旧难以再度入眠，但也可安然假寐，放弃起身读书来消磨掉不眠夜的想法。有时也真的能在一个怀抱中小憩。美国警官从未到过英格兰，于是decard领他走过自己熟悉的大街小巷——安全屋、交换情报的酒吧、黑帮窝点和地下赌场——他游刃有余，多年后的伦敦还在英国佬的势力范围之内。  
最后一天（在美国人的强烈要求下）他们选择去海德公园里闲逛，深冬时节的伦敦心脏积满了雪，夏日里栖息着天鹅的湖面封冻，丛丛的树裹上银装，就连月亮都像结着冰霜。即便在冬日也有许多游人乐于参观这个著名景点，但他们总能在几百英亩的宽广土地上找到安静、没有旁人的一处。  
“这里似乎比中央公园要小一点——”  
“——就算那样它也有你的两条腿没法丈量的占地面积，你是为了挑刺来的吗？提醒你一下，我们明天还要赶飞机——”  
“——我知道。”英国人的笑容一贯有隐约的调侃，他的眼中也闪烁着笑意。一股很淡的男士香水味随着风飘过来，提醒着luke他们之间过近的距离。“但我有事情要做。海德公园很美，我想它会是个很好的地点，对于……”  
他不再说了。他的嗓子紧住了，从中透出哪怕一个字节都很困难。此刻他再注意不到雪景、冰湖，古典主义的拱门和略过天际的飞鸟，世界模糊成一个虚影，缩成一个边缘不清的点，高大的乔木在他身后，冬夜的风在他身后，那轮弯月也偏离了他的视野，只留朦胧的光辉。decard shaw就在他面前。  
警官从衣服中掏出一个很小、很扁的方盒。相比于他有力的手掌它太轻了，却有重逾千钧的分量。luke打开它，铂金的素环对戒安静地躺在里面。“五年前我就打算把他们交给你，一个意外阻碍我实践自己的想法。九年前我们第一次见面，那时我觉得你真是个十足的混蛋——老天啊我到底在说什么——但在那之后的很长一段时间我每天都在想——感谢上帝，感谢walton，感谢他妈的一切——与你相遇是命运带给我的奇迹。”他单膝跪地，现在他无法收起自己脸上的笑容了，“比起夏日我更愿意将你比做寒冬。那么，我严苛的、挑剔的、比橱窗中的钻石还要耀眼的——我不会凋谢的长冬，我能否与你——”  
我能否与你共度余生？他没来得及说完。英国人打断警官的话，他先是疑惑，而后惊讶，接着无奈地笑起来，从怀中掏出一个一样庄重且精巧的礼盒来：“好吧，好吧。我真的没有想到你会选择这个时候、这个地点，没想到我的选择会和你一样。这算不算被你拉低了品味？”碎钻在银戒上熠熠生辉，符合英国人精致又不至于太张扬的行事风格，“不过它不重要——我来自萨摩亚的太阳，我身材火辣的美国小姐，我棕色皮肤的赫拉克勒斯——luke Rebecca hobbs先生，”他把重音放在那个和luke气质迥异的中间名上，“考虑一下和我结婚？”  
然后他们交换戒指——婚戒每人两枚，某种程度上来讲是很奇怪的事情，但没人关心。警官清清嗓子：“连这种事情你都要争个先后吗？”  
“我想是这样，”英国人掏出两张机票，“而且我还准备了一些其它的东西，就当做是回礼——”  
“——对于什么？”  
“hattie的事情是你干的吧？别用这种惊愕的表情看着我，我有说过你说谎的水准相当低吗？”他可能说过将近几千遍，“连续不断地发消息报告自己的坐标更像欲盖弥彰。幸好你选择了当警察——卧底实在是不适合你。我真的对你的推特关注了什么账号没有一点兴趣——只要他们不每分钟发几十条动态并让你的手机响个不停。偶尔你会忘了保持静音。令我意外的是——”  
“——你没看到几十个健身博主分享蛋白粉调配心得。”  
“作为替代的是二百个网络心理学家。安装一个过滤软件太简单了，通过筛选我可以很轻易地让所有人发表的内容看上去都像是建议你回家，所以这是两张去萨摩亚的机票。”  
“但你没想到我其实是想要和你一起来英国。”  
“超乎我的预料。”  
luke从他手中抽走一张票。也该是时候了，他们必须要面对某些事情，人们总说要等待时间来解决问题——而除此之外总有他们能做到的。比等待更多。即使最终还是要交由时光来打磨苦痛，他们也可以准备一些惊喜——只为了看到某人的笑容。  
而对于相恋的人来说，月亮就像是世上最闪亮的槲寄生。


End file.
